Beautiful
by Ravenshika
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together and just when it seems that nothing could go wrong, they're blackmailed for one man's selfish desires. A story of two boys struggling through abuse in order to keep their love true. Naruto x Sasuke, Sasuke x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the first chapter I came up with while I was bored.  
>WARNING: Contains hard core yaoi in the future chapters. Tell me what you think.<br>**

It was a cold and cloudy winter morning in Konoha city.

The small light of the sun that hid behind the clouds had shinned through Sasuke's windown, giving the the place a little light.

He woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. From under his blanket, he extended his hand and turned off the alarm.

A few minutes later he finally got out of bed and into the shower. The cold refreshing water woke him up and cleared his thoughts.

After the shower he had made his way back to the bedroom. There were clothes lying on the floor. Some still from yesterday, some not even his.

After picking what clothes to wear, he grabbed his bag and left the apartment, arriving in front of the school almost an hour early.

At the fence, in front of the school there was one person already there. Short blond hair and a goofy smile on his face could be recognized a mile away.

"Well you're as cheery as always." Sasuke said

"Well, I had a great time last night." Naruto answered.

"It wasn't all _that_ special." Said the raven haired boy, with a small and provoking grin on his face.

"So, is there a reason you're here so…" Sasuke's words were interrupted by Naruto, who quickly pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

When their lips touched, their tongues did as well. It was like fireworks. Naruto put his hand around the teenaged boy's upper body.

After a few seconds he did the same. With their eyes closed they didn't look around at all.

They couldn't. But there was someone watching them.

When their lips went apart, Sasuke continued to speak, without much concern of what happened. Naruto was always like this, it didn't seem any different now. He was just playing his part.

"Well I think you answered my question." He said.

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Tonight, at my place…"

"Why would I…" Sasuke was silenced once more by the blond haired boy kissing him on the nose.

"Tonight. No questions." With that said he put his hands in his pocket and walked away smiling.

"Hey! Where are you going? We have classes you know!" Naruto completely ignored the other teen.

Sasuke entered the school a few seconds after there wasn't an answer.

The day it's self passed by slowly and because Sasuke was the best student of the school it was even more boring.

The last class for that day was English, and was thought by no other than Kakashi-sensei, his homeroom teacher.

The minutes passed by and the bell finally rang.

"Sasuke, stay here, I'd like to talk to you." Said the teacher and waited for everyone to leave, then came closer to sasuke's desk.

"Naruto…you two are friends, right?"

"We are."

"Well as I'm sure you know, skipping not only my classes but all of them can get him to fail the school year. I was thinking since you two are friends, you could maybe talk some sense into him."

"Heh and you're telling me this because we happen to be friends?" Sasuke stood up and was almost prepared to leave.

"I warned him a few times but if he doesn't listen, then that isn't my problem now is it? He has a lot other friends, ask them." The boy turned around and was leaving.

"A lot of friends, but only one lover." Kakashi's words made Sasuke stop moving. He stood still for a moment _Shit, shit, shit. How does he know? _He though.

"I'm sure you do know the school rules, don't you? Any Sexual Relations with a student of the same gender is forbidden."

He was right. This was a private school after all, one of the best around.

"I'm not homophobic, but those who do not follow the rules are scum."

Sasuke just kept quiet. He didn't know what to say, if in fact he wanted to say anything at all, but had no choice.

"Could I do anything, to make you forget seeing that?"

"Depends. You would need to do something for me." Sasuke turned around and took a few steps closer to Kakashi.

"And what would that something be?" Kakashi got closer to Sasuke.

"Beg me." He started caressing the boy's cheek.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Get down on your knees and beg."

Sasuke got mad. "What! Me, an Uchiha beg! Never!" he yelled. By pushing the teachers arm away with his left, he immediately made a fist and punched him with the right.

The impact pushed the older man back a bit. Sasuke quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the class room.

He ran all the way back to his apartment.

_How…how dare he!_ He thought to himself. Sasuke was the only heir to a rich family named Uchiha. It would be disgraceful for him to go that low in any situation.

With many thoughts running through his head, he threw himself on the bed and soon faded off to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto was waiting in front of the school again. Sasuke remembered that he completely forgot about yesterday evening.

"We'll it's about time Sasuke." His annoying voice had no bounds "Where were you yesterday? I waited for you."

"I couldn't make it. I had to run some errands and my phone died, I couldn't reach you." It was a good thing, that he was a good liar and a fast thinker. Despite that, how could he tell him the truth?

"And by the way. Make sure you're in class today. If you fail this school year we can't go to the same college." He continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Grandma Tsunade's just saying that. She wouldn't flunk me"

"Fine…if you do your best to finish the school year." Sasuke got closer and whispered something into his ear. That made the blond teen smile widely.

"Ha ha! Okay, you got a deal." They both proceeded into the school.

Naruto was happy, Sasuke on the other hand was not so lucky. What Kakashi-sensei said the previous day, still kept him angry inside.

The classes passed by normal, until lunch.

Sasuke was walking in the school hallway. It was empty since everyone was in the cafeteria.

Suddenly he stopped. He saw a wall of pictures that was never there before. Pictures of all teachers of the school.

And who else would be nominated for the best teacher of the year than Kakashi himself. His picture was on the very top.

"Teacher of the year? My ass!" he yelled, grabbing the picture off the wall and smashing it on the floor.

Then, with the very corner of his eyes, he saw someone standing at the corner of the hallway.

_Please don't let it be…_ he thought. But it was too late.

"Well, well. Damaging school property I see."

He recognized the voice. It was well known to him by now. Sasuke turned over and saw a man with gray hair and crossed arms standing not too far from him.

"Um…sensei…I…I…" Sasuke was running out of words.

As if things weren't bad enough, it only got worse. The sound of high heel shoes was getting closer to them.

From around the corner, an older blond woman arrived. Principle Tsunade.

"What the…who broke that picture?" she asked with a mean voice.

"I asked a question here. Did you do it, Sasuke?"

"I…um…uh…" he was in a tight spot. If he were to lie, Kakashi was there to prove it wrong. If he were to tell the truth, there would be no change. The raven haired boy glanced over to his sensei and looked at him, with pleading eyes.

"Actually Miss Tsunade, Sasuke just got here." said the gray man.

"Is that so?

"Yes. I got here a few seconds before him and it was already broken."

Sasuke was very surprised that the man stood up for him. He knew that it probably wasn't for free.

"Well, of course it wasn't Sasuke. He's one of the brightest students in this school. He'd never do such a thing."

"Well…" Kakashi started "I wouldn't give him that much credit."

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

"You see, Sasuke here, has a little secret. Something he'd perhaps like to share with you, principal."

_Damn it Kakashi_

"Really? Well, what would you wish to share with me Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Um…well. The thing is…" he was searching for his words and just couldn't get to them. Then, he finally got it.

"The thing is that I was kind of failing in English, so I asked Kakashi sensei to tutor me. But I didn't want anyone else finding out, so I wouldn't ruin my reputation."

"Really? Is that true Kakashi?" She looked at him. The man had his hands in his pockets. After a few seconds he smiled.

"Yes. It's true."

"Well, that's why you are the teacher of the year." She turned around and left.

Both men stood there in silence.

"Can we talk in private, sensei?" Said Sasuke. Kakashi nodded and entered his classroom that wasn't far away.

Once they entered the class room. Kakashi sat down on his desk and crossed his arms.

"You left quickly yesterday. You do know that physical violence is forbidden. Especially, when it's used on a teacher."

The boy remembered the brose on sensei's cheek. He had been looking at him and hasn't even noticed it. So, in conclusion, that's three rules broken in two days. This is something new. It isn't going to look good on your record." Sasuke knew where the man was going with this. He bowed his head and swallowed the saliva in his mouth.

"Sensei…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I'll do whatever it takes, so that this doesn't reach anyone else's ears."

"Whatever it takes?" Kakashi repeated.

"Yes sir." Suddenly, there was silence in the room.

"Well?" said the man after a while.

He took a small deep breath and then finally touched the ground with one knee. Two seconds later he did the same with the other one. With his head lowered and hands touching the ground next to his legs. He was in total submission.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. Please, please forgive me for my previous actions. I'll do anything you ask. Anything…"

Kakashi just sat there for a few quiet seconds. Then, he stood up and approached the boy, grabbing him by his hair just enough to raise him of the ground but still keep him on his knees. He didn't care that he was hurting him.

"Well since you put it that way. From this moment on you are my pet. My pet! You'll do whatever I ask you to do, whenever I ask it."

"Uh...w-what? Your pet? No wa.." It hurt him as sensei pulled always harder. What followed was a smack to the face that quieted down the younger one.

"No talking back. Understand?"

He nodded in submission.

"Good. I'll call you when you are needed." Kakashi let go of Sasuke's hair and nearly throwing the boy backwards.  
>He left the classroom and closed the door.<p>

The boy was on all fours and held one hand against his cheek. A few tears dropped from his eyes. _T-that bastard! Motherfucker!_

After a short while Sasuke got up and left the school avoiding any schoolmates he could have met along the way.

When he got to his apartment he closed the door behind him as he leaned against it and sat down on the floor.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked out loud.

He was embarrassed. Never in his life was he humiliated so.

What's going to happen next he wondered? How is this so called "pet" thing going to work out? Just how exactly?

Hours passed by as the silence was broken by the ringing phone in the boy's pocket.

He took out the phone and saw an unknown number. He answered it like any normal phone call.

"Good evening Sasuke." It was like a sudden punch in the face.

Kakashi was on the other line. Just the sound of his voice made him shake.

"G-good evening, Sensei..."

"It's time to start buying my silence. Come over to my apartment."

"Now?"

"Yes, right now. The address is 116b Konoha Avenue, third floor, door number four."

"The one with a palm tree in front of it?"

"Yes. I'll be expecting you shortly." He hung up. It was eight in the evening and in the middle of the week. It would take him at least half an hour to get there.

Never the less he threw his school bag on his bed and changed clothes, leaving right after that.

Thirty minutes later he arrived at the building with a small palm tree in front of it. He had made his way up to the third floor and knocked on the fourth door in the hallway. After a few seconds the door opened and in front of him was Kakashi sensei, staring at the boy with domination.

"Welcome, come in."

"Hello…" the boy stepped in as Kakashi closed the door. His apartment was very small. His room had a king sized bed, a plasma TV on the wall, a desk with a lap top on it, a couch and a dresser.

The other parts consisted of a kitchen and a bathroom.

Sasuke took off his coat and before he was able to put in on the hangers in front of him, Kakashi already made his move.

He leaned towards him, forcing the boy to bulge against the wall as much as possible.

With his right knee he pressed just a little above his waist, pressing him against the wall even more.

"Ugh, s-sensei…" he said with uncomfortably. He tried to push the man away but it was no use. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it out of the way.

Desperately moving his vision out of the way, he couldn't bring himself to stare at the man's eyes in the position he was in.

Kakashi grabbed the boy's chin and made him face his way.

He then started licking the raven haired one's lips. Slowly and softy he continued before he moved down to his neck.

Kissing and licking it, he removed his hand from the boy's chin and moved it lower.

He was now stroking his torso. Carefully lifting the shirt, just enough to get his hand underneath. Sasuke's warm and soft skin was out of this world.

_This isn't happening!_

He was experiencing what it like was to be the submissive one. Exactly what Naruto was experiencing for the past two years, the perfect foreplay.

He was turned on. He couldn't help it. It was good, but felt so wrong.

"S-sensei...ugh, don't...n-not there, ugh." Kakashi didn't listen. His hand already moved even lower and was now squeezing the boy's private area.

"N-No...I said no!" Sasuke finally managed to break free of the man's grip, slightly pushing him away.

"Don't..." he said "I can't go through with it. I just can't."

Kakashi hesitated for a few seconds before moving away from the boy.  
>He turned around and took two steps away.<p>

"Get out." He said with an angry voice.

"Sensei..."

"I said get out!" he raised his voice by just a little.

Sasuke grabbed his coat and left right away. He didn't walk. He ran. He ran all the way back home, not even bothering to wait for the bus.

He shut the door behind him and locked it quickly like he was being chased by someone

He moved a few steps backwards and kept staring at the door.

_Why the fuck is all this happening to me? _

Indeed he had done it with Naruto countless times before but this was the first time that he was going to be on the receiving end. He was scared and against it. Kakashi was his teacher, it just wasn't right.

He threw himself on his bed, without taking his clothes off and faded off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful chapter 2. This part is about Kakashi manipulating Naruto. It took longer because I was busy with other things.**

The cold and fresh air is what Naruto liked the most about winter.

Very early in the morning he was already walking the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets and a scarf around the neck.

Just before he reached the gates of the school he reached into his pocket for a phone.

Sasuke wasn't there yet so he decided to give him a call.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds before going to voice mail.

_Strange...he always answers his phone_ he thought.

He didn't hesitate to re-dial the number once more.

This time he had more luck. A grouchy voice was heard through the phone

"_Ugh...what?"_

"Well good morning to you to. Where the hell are you?"

"_What? Fuck, morning already."_

"You're going to be late." At that moment there was complete silence over the phone. The memories of the previous night came crashing back.

"Sasuke, you there?"

"_Um, yeah...yeah sure."_

"So are you coming or not?"

"_Umm no, no actually I got a bit head and stomach ache and I don't think I'll be able to make it_."

"Okay then it's settled. I'm coming over after school."  
><em>"What? No! I need rest, leave me alone."<em>

"Alright fine, fine. I'll talk to you later." He didn't even notice that Sasuke had hung-up before that.

With no further hesitation he entered the school building.

The day seemed normal as any other, but was it really?

As the last class of the day was coming to an end Naruto kept checking the clock that was placed above the classroom door.

The last few minutes seemed like hours. He was going to go see Sasuke one way or another. It didn't matter if he wanted to or not.

The school bell finally rang and the blond haired boy was the first one to stand up from his seat, already packing all the books inside his bag.

"Naruto." The gray haired teacher called him. "Not so fast. I would like a word with you."

"Ah...alright." he replied with and sighed a moment later.

After all the other students left the room, it was just the two of them.

"So Naruto...long time no see I could say." Said Kakashi. "I see you finally decided to join your classmates."

"What's this all about sensei? I'm very busy today."

"Oh you are? With what exactly?"

"Sasuke's sick and I'd like to go see him. That's what friends are for."

"Indeed they are. Friends, lovers...they stick together am I right?"

Like a lightning bolt brought from the sky it hit Naruto, freezing him in place.

_H-how? How did he...?_

"How did I know you two are more than just friends?" he moved a little closer and threw a photograph of the two teens kissing on the desk in front of Naruto. "Things like that aren't easy to hide when you see each other practically every minute of the day."

Naruto was deep in thought. It felt like as the world around him started spinning and he couldn't keep up with it anymore.

He stared at the photo for a while before making a more serious face.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to talk about something important or is this it?"

_Interesting..._ thought Kakashi. He did not expect that kind of reaction for the most hyperactive student in the school.

"You realize what this could mean do you? Explosion from the school. It wouldn't look good on a school record."

"Hmpf. By next year I'll be running my father's company. You could expel me right now and it wouldn't make a difference." Naruto turned grabbed his bag and started walking towards the door.

"Whoever said I was talking about you?" he stopped "The Uchiha family is very wealthy and respected. How would it look that the brother of the famous Itachi Uchiha was expelled from high school. A private one at that. And this brose on my cheek was caused by your little play mate. That wouldn't look good at all, also considering the fact that the Uchiha family does not approve of you."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Can't you imagine who would Itachi blame that his younger brother got expelled?"

_Damn it! He's right. _

"Why are you doing this?" he turned around and asked.

"Because rules are rules and that's the way the world turns. Technically it happened on school ground, which is forbidden. You have no defense."

The boy was thinking fast. What to do? How to react to all that?

"I could just forget all about it. But what will you give me in return?" Kakashi's grin was almost un-bearable in that moment, even more than usual. Naruto wanted to punch him really badly.

"Alright...what do you want in return?"

"You!"

"What do you mean me?" Kakashi stepped closer to the boy. Almost uncomfortably close.

"You'll be my little servant. You'll do whatever I say. And I'll be you're master. Do well and I'll leave him alone."

_What? You son of a bitch..._

What a manipulative bastard he was. Is it really so wrong to love another person, even if that person happens to be a guy?

He didn't seem to have any other way out.

"And if I refuse?" he asked after a while. Kakashi grabbed a piece of paper and offered it to Naruto.

"Then I won't just expel Sasuke. I'll completely destroy him from the inside... this is the address. Tonight at . Oh and not a word of this to him, understand?"

Naruto kept staring at the man. Kakashi grabbed him by his neck collar and pulled him closer.

"I said do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Answered the boy and nodded. This was the first time that he was actually scared of his teacher.

"Now get out of here." He said. Naruto grabbed the piece of paper offered to him and his school bag, leaving the classroom right away.

When the two promised each other to always stay by each other's sides, they really meant it.

Naruto got a tattoo done which proves a bond between them and just to show how serious he really was. Sasuke was always a lone wolf. Neglected by his father and laughed at by his brother. He must finish the school in order to gain at least some respect from his family.

Naruto on the other hand didn't have parents. They both died when he was still very young. His uncle Jiraiya continued to lead the Uzumaki Company until Naruto gets older and decides to start leading it. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't care. He had the money. He didn't need anything else except him. The raven haired boy who made all his inside pain go away. The pain he hid behind goofy smiles and foolish actions.

Hours passed and Naruto didn't make or receive any calls from Sasuke. He had made his way to Kakashi's apartment at precisely .

He knew what he needed to do any how to do it.

He knocked twice and the door opened. There he was. The gray haired man, the one who decides what's going to happen to Sasuke.

Naruto entered the apartment, closing the door behind him and locking it with the key that was in place.

Kakashi turned around in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

The boy didn't answer. As he walked towards the man, he threw down his scarf and jacket.

The elder man stepped a few steps back. He didn't know what the boy was doing.

His expression was emotionless, like it wasn't even the hyper blond kid anymore.

"I said what are…" Naruto leaned his body against Kakashi's. With his hand he started touching the man's stomach.

_What the...?_ He was paralyzed for a moment.

Finally he pushed the man onto the couch and kneeled down before him. He unzipped his pants and pulled them a little lower.

Before Kakashi could even realize what was happening, Naruto had already begun the deed. Opening his mouth and twisting his tongue around the gray haired man's member. Harder and faster. It was obvious that he was a pro at this.

Kakashi couldn't hold it anymore. He reached and orgasm and ejaculated into the boy's mouth.

He let out a small pant. Naruto spit the fluid into a tissue that he had pulled out of his pocket and wiped his mouth.

"So...satisfied?" he asked the man and looked up to him.

"Something like that." He answered and grabbed the boy by his hair "But don't ever do something like that until I tell you to. Understand?"

"This isn't over is it?" the boy asked. Kakashi pushed him away so that he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Not by a long shot." He answered and zipped up his pants again.

He wanted to walk to the kitchen when he was interrupted.

Naruto grabbed hold of his pants with one hand.

"Do you want money as well?" he said quietly.

There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"Stand up..." said Kakashi. Naruto did as he was told. What followed was a strong slap to the face that paralyzed the boy. He grabbed him once more and pushed him on the couch and held him there with the pressure of his entire body.

"You dare to insult me?" The blond kid tried to push the man away but wasn't strong enough. Instead his hands got pinned down as well by those of his sensei.

"Money has nothing to do with it. I gave you a chance to redeem yourself and to keep Sasuke safe, but you dare to insult me like that."

"I-I'm sorry." He was trying to catch his breath. It wasn't easy with the elder man on top of him like that.

"From now on you are only to speak when spoken to. Understand?" The boy nodded in agreement. He slapped him again only very lightly this time, like he hardly touched him.

"I said do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good. Now, you'll go home right now and call your little lover boy and tell him that you've been to school and that you've started taking it more seriously. Not a word about anything else. Remember, I can cause you a lot of pain." He said and pressed down on him even harder "and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Ugh...n-no."

Kakashi finally let the boy free. He got up and walked right past the man, picked up his jacket and scarf and unlocked the front door.

"You better be in school tomorrow. You only come here when I call you. Got that?"

"Yes sir." He answered and walked through the front door, closing it shut behind him.

He then looked at his arms where he was grabbed and let out a quiet _Ugh_ when he tried to touch it. It hurt, but it didn't matter as long as it was for Sasuke. He couldn't let him know what he just did and what more he'll have to do in order to keep a man quiet.

The very next morning Naruto arrived in front of the school early as usual. To his surprise, Sasuke was waiting for him there, with his hands in his pockets and a serious face.

It was time to put on the goofy smile once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been long since I posted anything. I've been busy with traveling. Personally I don't think much of this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

In a bright and early morning, as the two were facing each other by the school gates.  
>It was quiet. Neither of them said anything or even leaned closer for a hug or a kiss.<p>

"Sasuke, what are you doing here so early?" Asked Naruto and smiled.

"You didn't return my calls yesterday night. I wanted to see you."

_Damn it, I turned my phone off yesterday because of Kakashi_

"Uh, yeah, my battery died and I couldn't find the charger." he mumbled really fast.

"What happened to your cheek?" It was still red from last night.

"I fell out of the bed this morning and I hit my face on the floor." He laughed.

"Really? How can you manage that?"

"I didn't want to be late for school. I decided to take it more seriously."

"Well, well that's good to hear. Let's go inside, it's cold out here." Sasuke suggested and Naruto agreed.

Once inside, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's palm and started lightly dragging him as he walked.

"Come on, let's go."

"W-What? Go where? Sasuke wait! Where are you taking me?"

"Shh, don't be so loud." He wouldn't answer the blond teen's question. He followed him and stayed quiet.

Two minutes later they entered the school gym area. At the end of the hallway there was nothing but storage rooms. Sasuke opened the door to the Kendo storage room, seeing how it was the only one without a lock on the outside and closed it behind them once they were inside.

"S-Sasuke, what's going on?" The boy roared angrily, but the other one grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled his face closer. Their lips touched after days of waiting.

The boy's anger disappeared, he submitted to Sasuke's charm.

The raven haired boy threw his jacket and school bag on the floor behind him and pushed Naruto to the wall in front of them, still kissing him wildly.

"I missed you. I love you. I want you." He kept saying and started to move down the boy's neck. He unbuttoned Naruto's jacket and pulled it off of him. His kisses started to go lower. With his right hand he started groping the boy's sides, then pushed his hand under the shirt.

"S-Sasuke…..hnnn…" Naruto moaned. As Sasuke's hand went higher and higher, touching the boy, Naruto remembered. He remembered the previous night and what had happened.

"Ugh, n-no Sasuke, stop." The boy cried and pushed the other one away.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I-I can't do this now, I'm sorry."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ugh, nothing. I'm sorry."

"Something's wrong. I can tell. What is it?" Sasuke grabbed the boy's upper arm to hold him in place, prevent him from pushing him away.

"Ugh!"

"What the..?" Sasuke pulled up Naruto's sleeve and saw a bruise on his arms, the place where Kakashi was holding him down. Sasuke looked at it with a confused face.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Said the blond haired teen, trying to think of something to say that won't give him away. He hated lying to Sasuke, but in this situation he didn't have much of a choice. It was all for him after all.

"W-Who did this?" he asked.

"I, um…"

"Who did this to you!" he yelled. The boy's sharp eyes were scary. Naruto was to Sasuke the most precious and important person in the world. Seeing him hurt made him angry.

"Answer me! What happened?" Sasuke put his arms around the boy. He felt the other one's heart beat. It was uncontrollable.

"I was attacked."

"Attacked? By who?"  
>"I…don't know. It was dark and I didn't see their face."<p>

"Bullshit, what really happened?" he asked again.

"I was attacked…it was dark…"  
>"No!"<p>

"…I didn't see anyone." Sasuke stepped backwards, shaking his head

"No! You're lying. Why?" At that moment the obvious answer crashed into Sasuke's head. He should have seen it coming.

"Oh, shit…" The surprised expression on the boy's face made Naruto feel like he was being read like a book.

"Sasuke…" Naruto took a step closer to him while extending one arm.

"No…I-I have to go…" He quickly turned around and picked up his jacket and school bag, before running out of the storage room. Naruto leaned on the wall behind him and sat down. He buried his face between his knees.

_Shit, what have I done?_

On the second floor of the school, Sasuke was running down the empty hallway. Figures that that no one would be here this early, that way no one could interrupt what was about to happen.

The boy stopped at the door numbered 213. He opened it furiously and stepped in.

"Hey!" he yelled

"Huh?" the man inside the classroom wasn't who Sasuke was looking for. This guy was wearing a green suit jacket, with matching pants of the same color.

"Uh, yes can I help you, young man?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Kakashi. Who're you?"

The man went on a rampage of explaining who he is and adding disturbing superhero posses.

"Well I am the greatest teacher you'll ever meet. The sexiest, the most dangerous, way better than Kakashi ever! But you can call me Guy Sensei." He regretted asking who he is.

"Where's Kakashi?"  
>"Don't know. It's his day off so who knows really. But hey listen up kiddo! If you got any sort of problems or questions, Guy sensei is the man you seek!"<p>

_What the…?_

"Tch!" The boy turned around and ran out of the classroom. The school was sometimes really full of weirdoes.

As he ran out of the school, the only idea of where he could find Kakashi was at his home and that's where he went.

45 minutes later he was there, in front of the building, trying to catch his breath.

He took an elevator up to the third floor and a few steps later he was at the forth door.

He stood before it, having second thoughts. Should he barge in or knock first? Should he start yelling at the man or talk calmly?

Sasuke roughly knocked on the door.

"It's open!" the voice came from inside.

Sasuke entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you say you'd be coming tonight?" said the man sitting in his chair reading a book.

Sasuke stepped into the living room, with his shoes still on.

Kakashi hear the footsteps and knew it wasn't who he was expecting.

He turned around pretending like he wasn't surprised at all by his visitor.

"Sensei..." said Sasuke.

"To what do I own this visit?" the man asked and closed the book, putting it down on his desk.

"Why?" He responded.

"What?"

"I said why. Why do you keep persisting with this? Why can't you just leave me and him alone?"

"Not sure I follow." He was playing dumb and in that very annoying obvious way.

"This morning, I saw bruises on Naruto's upper arms and his cheek still was red. Why did you do that?"

"Oh, you saw that did you?" the man turned around in full and gave the boy his full attention. He crossed his arms and said with a vicious smile.

"Because I can. Because you didn't obey, my little pet. I don't like Naruto and there is nothing you can do about it."

Sasuke was getting mad.

"I want you to stop."  
>"And if I don't?" he asked and stood up.<p>

The boy didn't say anything. He couldn't threaten him. All that adrenaline that was in him before was gone in a moment. The sheer presence of the man made him tremble.

"As far as I remember, _you_ begged me to keep my mouth shut and in return you're my pet. You didn't hold your end of the deal but I still kept mine for the time being. I didn't say a word to anyone...yet."

Kakashi, you son of a bitch.

"You didn't have to do that..."

"Didn't I? Would you be here right now if I didn't?" the boy kept quiet.

"No. Of course you wouldn't." Kakashi added later.

"F-Fine! So if I give in to all of this, you're going leave us alone?"

"Well, that depends really."" The boy discretely took a deep breath, so the man wouldn't notice his nervousness.

"On what?"  
>"On what you do about it. My offer was a onetime deal. You broke your end of it. To be honest, the only reason you're not expelled by now it's because it's my day off. But I assure that tomorrow will be your last day."<p>

"I...umm..."

"Hmm?"

"I want a second chance."  
>"Do you?" Kakashi smiled with irony.<p>

"I already told you it was a onetime deal. No second chances.

"Then so be it." Sasuke stepped on his shoes and took them off. His bag and his jacket dropped to the floor.

"I'm begging you. Do whatever you want with me, whatever satisfies you. Just give me another chance."

The man looked closely at Sasuke's body from head to toe.

"Fine." The man said. The boy disposed of his pants. The only things covering his body were his underwear and a shirt.

He pushed Sasuke on the bed so that he fell on his stomach. He picked himself up and stayed on all fours.

Kakashi didn't take off his clothes. From the desk drawer he took a bottle of lube and then climbed behind Sasuke. With both his hands he pulled down the black boxers he had on, exposing him.

Kakashi put some lube on the tip of his fingers and then speeded it onto the rest of his hands.

"Now remember; don't be loud. I don't want any neighbors to overhear this." the boy nodded. He closed his eyes as he felt something cold and gooey at his rear. He pushed his index and middle finger inside the boy.

"Ugh." He grit his teeth. This would be the first time doing anything like that. It hurt. Kakashi didn't hesitate long. He pushed both fingers in all the way.

"Agh!" he screamed.

"Quiet." Kakashi rammed Sasuke's head down into the pillows. He kept his fingers in the same place for about thirty seconds before twisting them around and then finally removing them.

The boy started panting harder when they were out of him.

_Ouch! Shit...this hurts like hell..._ he thought to himself.

_How can Naruto put up with this?_

"Well what do we have here." Said Kakashi and grabbed the boy's member.

"It's already hard. You're turned on aren't you?"

_I was horny since this morning you jackass!_

"N-No. No I'm not."

"Don't lie. You want it, don't you?" He slowly started stroking the boy's dick, harder and harder.

"I've been waiting for this." He said and pulled down his own pants.

With one move his own dick was at Sasuke's entrance.

He pushed it in. It was way bigger than just his fingers.

Sasuke raised his head, prepared to scream out of shock, but Kakashi's hand landed right on his mouth.

"Stay quiet." He said. The boy screamed in quiet mumbles as the man's hand was covering his mouth.

He wasn't being slow and gentle at all, he was rough and in a hurry.

Finally all of him was in the boy. While stroking Sasuke's member he began to move his hips as well.

With each thrust it hurt more and more. It burned, it hurt.

He was squeezing the pillows so hard that even his hands started to hurt.

Then finally the boy came. The cum squirted out of his member and would hardly stop. He never felt anything like it before. Kakashi wasn't far behind.

He started thrusting more and more and with his other hand, caressing the boy's body.

He couldn't hold on much longer. His silent screams stopped and tears dropped from his eyes. Kakashi noticed it as he felt them on his hand that was on his mouth. He smiled with joy.

After a few more hard thrusts, he quickly pulled out and came on the boy's back.

Now, he could remove his hand. He knew that the boy won't scream anymore. It was over fast, but at what cost?

Sasuke fell down on the bed, covering his face in shame with his hands.

The gray haired man cleaned himself with a towel and got dressed. Like nothing had just happened.

He threw it to Sasuke before he walked to the door.

"I need to pick up some things. We'll have to repeat this wonderful day sometime. Don't be here when I get back." He said and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke kept silent for a few more seconds and then burst into tears.

He cried, loudly but still tried to keep it quiet. He was ashamed, broken and in pain.

It's been long since tears last dropped from his eyes. He hated it. He hated the feeling of being used by someone. Especially like that.

When he cleaned himself up, he got dressed and left for home.

There was no way he could go on the bus like that. He had to walk.

He was limping all the way home. Once there, he buried himself in his own pillows with his whole body shaking. He saved all that energy that was left in him for now. His ass hurt badly, that he could hardly sit down, so he just lied there.

His heart was still beating intensively.

What did he just do? Will any of it be worth wile in the future?

Kakashi, you son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review it and let me know what you think. Have fun **

The following day at the young Uchiha residence, the telephone kept ringing.

No one answered it as trying to pretend like they weren't home.

Its sounds were heard all the way through the bathroom door, in which tub Sasuke was sitting in with his head between his knees.

He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. The pain was too much, in his mind and his body. How did he fall so low was beyond him.

Finally the phone stopped ringing. Sasuke got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel.

Despite being under the shower for a few hours, he still felt un-cleansed. _Did I really cause him that much pain the first time we did it? _he thought.

He put on the bottom part of the pajamas, not even bothering to put on underwear, and a simple white shirt in which he slept.

Tiny beams of light were flashing through his curtains, giving the room some small light. Not to bright, not too dark. Perfect. He slowly crawled back into bed. Normal movement or even sitting down weren't pleasant for his rear.

Like a cat that keeps its self warm, he laid down on his side and raised his legs up to his chin.

It was that perfect position in bed that can rarely be found.

Suddenly, he heard someone unlocking the front door of his apartment.

He knew who it was as only one other person had the key to his place.

The blond haired teen was standing before his bead. With a trembling voice he approached.

"You didn't answer the phone."

"I didn't felt like talking." He replied.

"Sasuke...about what happened yesterday..."

"Don't..."

"What?" Naruto took a few steeps closer to the bed. More precisely to the same side that Sasuke was facing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with confusion. The boy rose up from his relaxed position and sat down on his knees on the bed.

His head was lowered down so that his hair was covering his face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"Hurting me? What do you mean?"

"T-the first time we did it...I was so rough. I must have c-caused you a lot of pain. But we still went on." That thing in Sasuke's throat kept him from talking normally. He felt that any second now he would start crying again.

"What, you're worried about that? Come one Sasuke, it didn't hurt badly."

They stayed in silence for a few seconds before Naruto noticed a tear drop that feel from the raven haired boy's face.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"H-he..."

"Huh?"

"He hurt you..." he finally said. He couldn't keep it inside anymore. He had to tell him.

"T-that bastard did that to you."

"Oh these? They don't hurt, really, they don't!"

"I wanted to make him stop...so I..."

"You, what?" Naruto squatted down in front of the bed and stared at Sasuke's covered face.

"I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt us again and he...he..." it was so hard to say. He could always hold any emotion he had inside him and not show it to others, but with Naruto it was different. With him around everything just came out wheatear he wanted to or not.

By grabbing onto the teens jacket, he pulled him closer and lowered his head even more.

He made a mumbled something but Naruto couldn't understand what it was. Or at least that's what his head was telling him. His heart heard everything.

"I don't understand." He said. After he inhaled some air, he broke.

"He fucked me...t-that bastard fucked me!" he yelled out. More tears started dripping from his eyes and he fought so hard to keep them inside.

He let go of the jacket and covered his face with one arm.

Naruto didn't say anything but watched as the other part of what makes him whole was emotionally broken.

He extended his arms and grabbed Sasuke's face so they're eyes could meet. With his palms he moved some hair out of the way of his view.

"Don't cry..." he said and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

"W-What?"

"I said don't cry, Sasuke." He released the soft grip and let the boy's body slide over to Naruto's. He hugged him, trying to keep him close.

The boy smelled the blond one's scent. He couldn't help but keep his head on Naruto's shoulder. It made him feel safe.

"I'm sorry...please, forgive me." He begged the blond one.

"It's okay. I'm here now. We'll figure something out. I promise." He said in return.

Naruto slowly released his grip from Sasuke's shirt, as if trying to move backwards.

"Please. Stay like this, just for a while longer." He almost whispered.

"Okay Sasuke, whatever you say." The boy said back and held him even tighter.

When one's desires are expected, one's reason disappears. They didn't know why exactly they felt the way they did. Despite their complications in the beginning. It seemed like the whole universe clicked together. It seemed right.

Because in a way, one was just as damaged as the other.

They stayed like that for almost an entire hour and the only sound that was heard was Sasuke's silent cries.

It wasn't long then when the boy feel asleep. Naruto could finally let go.

He slowly and quietly backed off.

When he was at the door he looked back one more time to see his loved one's face resting in his own bed.

_Don't cry Sasuke_ he thought to himself _never cry because of others_.

1 year ago.

A bright autumn morning was the day the two first met. The beginning of the school year to be exact. There were lots of cars parked outside of Konoha High. Principal Tsunade was standing outside the doors, greeting everyone.

From a black expensive car, the raven haired boy stepped out. He glanced at the large building, his new school. Everyone brought their parents with them, yet he was alone. He looked around to see if his father or brother were there. There was no one.

_Father promised to be here today. I guess I'll just wait_ he thought and sighed. Everyone else went inside and he was left outside alone.

He sat down on the bench in front of the school gate and waited.

"You're going to miss the ceremony." A voice suddenly said.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and saw a boy of the same age standing there. His hair was bright blond and on his face was a happy smile.

"Heh." He smirked "Shouldn't you be in there too?"

"Nah, I don't like ceremony's. They take forever." he said and sat next to the boy.

Both kept quiet for a brief moment.

"So, waiting for your folks huh?" The blond haired boy said and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette case. He took one cig out and lighted it, offering the half full box to the other boy.

"Something like that." He answered and took one as well. He played with it for a couple of seconds while staring down on it.

_I don't really smoke...ah what the hell, I might as well start_ he thought and put it between his lips.

The other boy offered him his lighter. As Sasuke reached for it, he lightly groped the other one's hand by accident.

They stared at each other for a second before pulling back. Both thought it was weird, yet neither of them said it out loud.

"I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a smile.

"Sasuke..."

"Uchiha Sasuke? Wow, I heard your scores were one of the top of the school. That's impressive."

"Yours weren't?"

"Heh, I'm not really the study hard type."

"..."

They chatted like that for almost an hour. Naruto did most of the talking; Sasuke just nodded a lot and smirked.

Then the school doors opened widely and people were leaving the building.

"Over already? Too bad." Said Naruto throwing the finished cig on the floor "Well I guess I'll see you around." He added later and left.

Sasuke sat there for a while and then left as well. Father didn't come to the ceremony, neither did Itachi. He kind of expected not seeing either of them but for some strange reason he wasn't mad at all.

He was supposed to have his own apartment in the city, but do to some delays his furniture wasn't delivered yet, neither were his keys so he was forced to stay at the school dorm which has been pre-paid just for that reason.

To his luck he had the whole room to himself. No pesky roommates or anything. It wasn't all that bad.

The next morning he left for school. In front of his dorm was almost a small army of students like himself from the dorm. He felt their eyes on his back as he walked past by them.

"Isn't he an Uchiha? What's he doing in a dorm?" he heard whispers from the crowd but choose to ignore them.

He entered the school building. First floor, room 135 was to be his main classroom. With a firm grip on the door handle he opened the door with anticipation. Walking in and immediately getting attention, he sat down at the very back and glared at anyone who dared turn around in curiosity.

_I swear I'm going to kill someone if they don't stop looking at me_ he though.

In the next 4 to 5 minutes the door opened once more and the teacher showed his face. He was a tall man, with big gray hair and a pretty face. He wore casual dark jeans with a tucked in dark blue shirt and a black tie. It looked very awkward on him.

On the board behind him, he wrote his name in big letters PROF. HATAKE it said.

"Sorry for being late. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way. My name is Professor Hatake, but you can call me sensei. Both will do. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this school year." He began his speech on how important is it to study at this school and everything that went with it.

Then he took a piece of paper and started reading names of the list.

Wirt each student's name, the person would rise up and announce themselves.

When he finally got to the letter U he paused for a moment and scanned the classroom with his eyes.

"Uchiha." He said out loud. The students turned around and looked at the raven haired boy. He stood up and announced himself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Please to meet you." And sat right back down.

Kakashi smiled and continued with the list.

"Uzumaki." He said but no one answered.

"Uzumaki..." he repeated and silence hit the room once again.

Even Sasuke of all people turned his head and didn't see the boy.

_First day and he's late?_

Speaking of the devil, the next moment the door opened widely and Naruto entered with a wide smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Morning!" he said "sorry for being late Mr. H. A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." Right from the start it seemed like he was mocking him. Some one of the students laughed at his idiocy.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know...black cats" he forced a bit of laughter and went to take his seat.

"Uzumaki I presume?"

"The one and only!"

"Okay, well the one and only Uzumaki, stay after class. We're going to have a talk."

The boy ignored him and sat next to Sasuke of all people.

"Yo." He whispered and offered a fist bump.

"Remember me? We meet yesterday...on the bench?"

"I know..." he answered but looked the other way.

"Oh come one man, no need to look so dull."

"Uzumaki! Uchiha!" said Kakashi. Both looked forward.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

"Uh, no. No, definitely not! He-he" Naruto replied. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Both of you please stay after class." He turned around and continued writing on the black board.

_Asshole_

"Ehehe, sorry man." The blond teen said, but the other one ignored him.

At the end of the class, the two stayed behind.

"Can you come here Sasuke?" said Kakashi and the boy did.

"Uchiha huh? Any relations to Itachi Uchiha?"

"He's my brother."

"I thought I saw the resemblance." The man sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded. "He was one of the top students. Good grades. Wasn't even late once to class."

"I know sensei."

"I hope you won't let us down." He said and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, I'm not in trouble?"

"Trouble? No I wouldn't say that. Take it as a warning though...I don't like such things in class." He seemed nice but then again everyone is nice at first.

"Naruto!"

"Yes?" he appeared in next to Sasuke in a second.

"Unlike Sasuke here, your grades were the lowest. If you have to cause trouble don't drag other along with you. Understand?"

The boy nodded. Kakashi waved his hand, indicating that they could both go.

Sasuke walked faster than Naruto so he had to pick up the paste in order to reach him.

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke wait up." He was ignored.

"Wait up man." He said and grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke self consciously turned around and slapped the boy's arm out of the way.

"Hey, easy. I just want to talk to you." Naruto raised his hands to his face like he was about to be punched.

"Look, if you want to get thrown out of the school that's fine by me, but don't think I'll do the same!" he turned around and kept walking.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry!"

"Forget it, its fine." He replied walking backwards to see him.

"At least let me buy you some lunch!"

"I'll pass."

"You won't last long on that dorm food you know! If you change your mind I'll be at Ichiraku's!" The boy shook his hand and exited the building leaving the blond one behind.

He hardly met the guy and now he was buying him lunch? It was all too weird, all going on too fast.

As the evening came, Sasuke entered the dormitory's mess hall. As he glanced through the food that was on the display it seemed perfectly normal but seeing the price of a single meal made him think otherwise.

"You got to be joking." He said and shook his head.

He remembered that the money he had was for a month worth of rent. He didn't receive his credit card yet and he doubted that father was going to remember to send him some money every week.

_Oh for god's sake_

"You deaf or something?"

"Huh?" he looked up and saw the lunch lady looking at him furiously and the line was getting longer behind him.

"I said are you going to order something or not?"

_Damn it..._

Naruto looked lost in his thoughts as he stared into the smoke from his cigarette. He hated the new rules of having to smoke outside public places.

It was especially annoying when it rained or the wind blew.

"How long do you plan to stay outside?" asked a familiar voice.

Outside of the bar came an old comrade that he knew since childhood.

"Shikamaru? I didn't know you were inside." Shikamaru was a smart guy. He could have been on the top of his class if it weren't for his laziness or the fact that he overslept almost every day. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke he went to a different school. It wasn't an all boy's school and it wasn't private.

"Yeah well, I ate about an hour ago. I saw you through the window and I waited, thinking you might come in. You've been out here for half an hour now."

"Oh, sorry. I'm waiting for someone."

"A date?"

"Heh no. A friend actually."

"Tch, I'm surprised you made friends at Konoha high."

"Well I guess I'm lucky that way." He responded with a smile. Shikamaru smirked, said goodbye and left his own way.

Another ten minutes passed and someone appeared out of the shadows of the streets.

"I would say I told you so." Said Naruto. The raven haired boy came closer to him and crossed his hands.

"I didn't feel like eating pizza for dinner tonight. That's all..."

"Heh, yeah I thought so too." He used sarcasm as always.

They both went inside and sat down at the table by the windows.

The waiter greeted Naruto with a fist bump and gave them the menus for half the price.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I eat here all the time. Ichiraku's the best." He said with a smile.

As they were eating Sasuke couldn't help himself but ask questions that were on his mind.

"How did you know I'd come here tonight?"

"Simple. I've been to the dormitory mess hall before. And believe me; the taste isn't worth the price."

"I see..."

A moment of silence filled between them.

"So why do you live there anyways? I'm pretty sure you can afford to live on your own." Asked Naruto and munched on his ramen. Sasuke didn't feel eager to answer the question, but seeing how he was eating for free he didn't have much choice. After all, the conversations he had with him in a single day were the most he ever chatted with any stranger.

"The furniture hasn't arrived yet, nor my keys."

"Oh. That sucks." He laughed and it irritated the boy.

"I haven't seen you at the dorm."

"Of course not. I live alone."

"Alone?"

"Yep. Big enough for two, if you'd like to move in." Sasuke lowered his chopsticks just as he was about to take a bite.

"What?" Naruto asked casually.

"What's this about?"

"Sorry?"

"We meet yesterday and already you're sitting next to me in class, treating me to dinner and now offering me to move in together? What do you want from me? Why did you even talk to me! Is it because I'm an Uchiha?"

The blond haired boy remained speechless as he did not expect that kind of reply. Sasuke stood up and was preparing himself to leave.

"Because I have no friends." He finally said it out loud. Sasuke stopped in place just as he was heading past him.

"Just like you, people talk and whisper when I'm around. Because of my parents they know me. So either they hate me...or pretend to be my friends. I just thought we were... alike." He lowered his bowl and chopsticks and stared out the window.

Sasuke took a few steps towards the table.

"You have no friends? _You_, of all people?"

"Just because they talk to me, doesn't mean they like me or anything. I just can't trust people like that."

In that moment Sasuke realized that maybe they weren't so different from each other. He found it hard to trust other people as well. They'd talk about him or try to be his friends for all the wrong reasons.

"Never say you don't have friends." Naruto looked at him innocently, with a sad expression on his face "I'm your friend." He added later.

The boy stood up next to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes. Did he say anything wrong? The words just rolled out of his mouth without thinking.

"We are? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm sure." He replied and was quickly attacked by Naruto squeezing his hands around him. That's the first time they ever hugged.

That moment Sasuke felt kindness and warmth. Something he thought he long forgotten.

"Um, s-should we eat?" he said to break the awkward moment as people were staring at them, except for the owner who stood behind the bar who nodded with a smile.

It was just the beginning of a strong friendship that has yet to come.

They continued eating as if nothing happened, but Naruto kept smiling and was in a good mood through the entire night.

They walked together home and throughout the way it was an awkward silence.

"Say, Sasuke?" Naruto asked "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh...no, no I don't. Why?"

"Just asking." He blushed as he looked the other way.

"Do you?"

"He-he not really..."

Soon they were at the dorms. Naruto's place was just a few minutes of walk away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" He said with a smile.

"Okay, night." Replied Sasuke and hardly took a step before turning around.

"Um..."

"What?" The raven haired boy extended his arm and folded his hand into a fist. Naruto gladly bumped fists with him and finally went his own way.

Sasuke watched the boy, the first real person who he could call his friend walk away into the darkness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably the longest chapter I've writen.**

**Tell me what you think about it.**

One of the worst things in the morning is the sound of the alarm clock. Sasuke hated more than anything but he didn't have much of a choice but to get up and start the day.

This time it was different. He didn't need an alarm clock to wake him up. For that he could thank his dorm mates who had a party going on since the evening of the previous day. It was Friday, 2:00 in the morning.

Sasuke's head was pounding as he sat on the edge of his bed. He furiously glanced to his calendar on the wall. It was already late October and still no furniture or apartment. In the mean time his brother was sending him some money every once in a while. He hated living like this.

Without seeing any other alternative he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

A tired voice answered the phone.

"_Yeah...?"_

"Hey, it's Sasuke. Did I wake you?" The tone suddenly changed.

"_Yeah, but don't worry about it. What is it?"_

"Remember a month ago, when you said your place was big enough for two? And that I could stay for a night?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Does the offer still stand?"

"_1312 leaf street."_

Sasuke was surprised to get such a quick reply.

"Oh, um...okay."

"_See you in a few."_ He hung up the phone. The boy got dressed and made his way to the address by foot.

About half an hour later he was at the destination. He walked up the stairs and rang the door bell.

A moment later the door opened and he was greeted by the blond teen in his pajamas. On his head was a weird hat and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at it for a few second.

"Khem, um...did I wake you again?"

"Nah, I've been up for a while now. Come on, don't stand out here, you'll freeze. Come in." and so he did. He took of his shoes at the entrance and walked down the hallway.

_He was right, this place is big_ he thought to himself while looking left and right from the corners of his eyes at the place.

"Well, here we are!" they entered a large room together. By the window was a bed and a quite large one at that. Near it was a desk with a laptop and some CD's on it. On the wall were posters and a few paintings, even one of those Japanese sword sets was put in the corner. The closets were those build inside the walls type.

"Nice isn't it?" the boy crossed his arms and smiled, being proud of himself for decorating it that way.

"Um...yeah it is."

Naruto opened one of the closet doors and took out a pair of sky blue pajamas with clouds on them. He handed them to Sasuke.

"Here, you'll need these."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem. When you're ready climb in and I'll turn of the lights."

"Climb in where?"

"Well the bed of course." Sasuke looked at the bed and then at Naruto.

"That's your bed." He said and pointed at it "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Isn't the bed large enough for two?"

"W-What?" Sasuke didn't expect this kind of turn of events. True, the bed was large enough but the raven haired boy was a little confused and shocked.

"What's wrong?" the other boy asked after a long silent pause.

"Well, um...it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"We're...two guys..." Naruto's expression suddenly changed a bit to a serious one. Sasuke's on the other hand started to blush a bit. The blond one walked to the other closet door and sighed deeply.

"It's not like we're having sex or anything." He took out a few thick bed sheets from the closet.

"T-true, but..."

"I'll sleep on the floor then." He said and put the sheets next to the bed until it was soft. He grabbed another pillow and blanket.

"I'm fine on the floor if you want to switch."

"You're the guest; you're not sleeping on the floor."

"Okay..."

Sasuke quickly changed into the pajamas while Naruto was still making his improvised bed so that he wouldn't have to strip while the boy watched him.

He crawled onto the bed and laid down. Naruto turned off the lights and did the same.

_So...soft_ he though.

"Well, good night."

"N...Night." The boy's eyes closed and he immediately fell asleep. It was finally nice, quiet and comfortable. The last time he slept so well was back at home.

A few hours passed when Sasuke opened his eyes. It was raining outside and judging by the foggy windows it was cold as well.

Noticing that Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen, he got up and changed clothes. The temporary bed on the floor was hardly out of place, like no one slept in it at all.

He decided to confront the boy and try to apologize for ruining his sleep in his own home.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he found Naruto sitting on the chair sideways of the table, leaning on it with his right hand and his feet on another chair. On the table was a manga, his cell phone and a cup of coffee.

He seemed lost in thoughts, distant and angry.

"Morning." Said Naruto.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep, up for some breakfast?" Sasuke glanced at the bowl of ramen at the opposite end of the table, still hot and waiting for him.

"How did you know when I'd wake up?"

"You stopped talking." He chuckled with a smile.

"I-I talked?"

"Not important...so how'd you sleep?"

"Um, good, good. You didn't sleep at all did you?"

"No I did, I did." He cleared his throat. The eye bags under his eyes were showing differently.

"Listen um. I'll be out of here sho..."

"Shut up." The boy interrupted him. "You're not going anywhere before you sit down and eat something." Sasuke was shocked of how the boy's mood changed overnight.

He did as he was told. He sat down and started eating the ramen. Somehow it really hit the spot.

"Hey, um...thanks, for letting me stay the night."

"Yeah no problem." He picked up the manga and started reading it "You can stay as long as you want. It's better than the dorm if you ask me." He then added.

"Um, thanks."

The silence between them stayed there for at least 4 minutes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Naruto broke silence.

"What?"

"After you eat, what do you want to do?"

"Well I'm going to class." Naruto slightly laughed at his comment.

"What's so funny?"

"I doubt you'll be going seeing how you're already late."

"Late? What are you talking about? What's the time?"

"9.30."

"What?" Sasuke coughed as he quickly stood up almost spilling the bowl of ramen and coffee.

He ran towards the door but Naruto grabbed him by his wrist not even allowing him to step out of the kitchen.

"What's with you? So you miss one day of school, so what?"

"Look, if you want to be expelled from this school that's fine by me, but I don't." The boy pulled his hand away from Naruto's grip.

"I can't afford to fail any of the classes." He continued and his face got a lot more serious while saying it. "I just can't."

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked, with his sharp eyes looking directly at Sasuke's.

"What?"

"I asked why? Why do you persist so much about always being on time, doing everything according to schedule? Why?"

"Because I have to! Because...because..." the easiest question in the world and he could not think of an answer on the spot.

"Because daddy said so?" the blond one suddenly said. It pinned Sasuke on the spot "Because you want to be the good boy? Is that it?"

Everything went quiet in a second as the raven haired boy could no longer control his own body. With the swing of his hand he punched Naruto in the face, making him almost lose his balance.

"What do you know about me, huh? You don't know anything about my life!" he yelled at the other one, but got no reply.

He quickly ran towards the main door and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

The rain outside was coming down hard as the young Uchiha boy was running through the streets of Konoha.

In the distance he saw a bridge. Seeing how the dorm was still a while away he decided to wait under there for the rain to stop or at least slow down a little.

Tirelessly he sat down on the dry part of the concrete and rested for a bit. Luckily, for running under the rooftops the rain barely touched him.

He was angry at Naruto, at his family and at himself.

_He doesn't know anything about me_ he thought and pulled his knees up to his face, resting his hands on them.

_He can't judge me..._

He stuck his right hand inside his pocket and reached for his phone.

He dialed a number and pressed call.

After a few rings a woman answered the phone.

"_Uchiha industries, how may I help you?" _He really didn't have any other choice but to call the man who disliked him the most, his father.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha; I'd like to speak with my father Fugaku Uchiha."

"_Do you have an appointment, sir?"_

"What! No! He's my father and I demand to speak with him."

"_I'm sorry sir but the president is in a meeting. You need to have an appointment. Would you like to leave a message for him?"_

"A message! Yeah, fine. Tell him that his son would like to talk to him and he should pick up his damn phone once in a while!"

"_Alright sir, and may I ask who's sending the message?"_

"It's Sasuke!" he then quickly hanged up the phone, being angry. Not knowing if the secretary was really that incompetent or he really couldn't get to talk to his father.

He passed around talking to himself like a madman; no one was around to hear his shouts anyways.

He picked up his phone again and dialed a different number.

He had more luck with this call. It only ringed twice before a man answered.

"_Hey little brother, how's it going?"_ he was desperate enough to call his brother, he didn't care about pride anymore.

"Hey Itachi. I was just wondering...when will my apartment get ready?"

After a few seconds phone static he got an answer he didn't want to hear.

"_Oh, your apartment, I've been busy with a lot of things Sasuke."_

_God damn it..._

"Well, when will it be ready? I can't stay at the dorm forever. You know for a private school it's really loud, annoying and smells of beer."

Itachi didn't reply.

"Worst of all, father won't even pick up his phone."

"_Well father is busy as well, Sasuke. You shou..." _suddenly a beeping noise was heard over the phone and then silence.

Sasuke looked at the phone screen just to notice the empty battery sign before the phone itself shut down.

"God damn it!" he shouted and kicked the small stone into the water out of anger.

Just as he though what else could go wrong today he noticed that his pockets were suspiciously light.

He put his hands inside his pockets and noticed that both his keys and wallet were missing.

He looked around confusingly when it hit him that he must have forgotten them at Naruto's when he left in a hurry.

"Great..." he said and sat down on the cold concrete "Just great."

Hours passed by but for the young Uchiha boy it seemed like only minutes. He was still sitting under the bridge, sulking in deep thought. He was going to have to go back to Naruto's place to get his stuff and possibly apologize.

He stood up and started walking back, only to notice it was already dark and still raining.

Despite all that, he continued. A few minutes later he was at 1312 Leaf Street, prepared to knock on the door.

He was soaked as he walked all the way there, instead of running. That feeling, he didn't know if it was pride or embarrassment was pulling him back. Keeping him from charging back to the blond one directly and to knock on his door.

It didn't matter. He needed to do what he needed to do.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

A moment later the door quickly opened and there, in the dark, stood Naruto with a towel around resting on his shoulders and semi wet hair.

"Sa-Sasuke..." he said out of breath.

"H-hey." The boy replied with surprise. "I..." he was quickly cut off by Naruto throwing the towel into the boy's face.

"Where the hell were you? I was looking for you all god damn day!"

_He was what?_

"You forgot your keys and wallet. I figured you'd come back. Two hours passed but there was no sign of you. Do you have any idea how worried I was? And why is your phone off?"

The raven haired boy stood there with the towel in his hands and a confused look on his face, being yelled at by the other teen.

When he finally stopped talking, Sasuke looked at the floor.

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have behaved that way."

Naruto stood there with his hands crossed, with an angry look on his face.

"You're wet." He said and turned his eyes, desperately not wanting to make eye contact "get in before you catch a cold."

He went back in and Sasuke followed. When they got to Naruto's room he opened his closet door and took out some clothes. He handed them to Sasuke.

"Here, these should fit."

"Thanks."

Naruto almost left the room when he turned around.

"Hey...you want to drink?" suddenly his voice didn't seem so angry anymore.

"Ah, sure." He replied.

The boy brought two glasses and a bottle of sake with him from the kitchen.

Sasuke, once changed sat down on the bed and Naruto sat in front of him on the floor.

As he poured the beverage into both of the glasses, they drank the first round quickly and quietly. It was strong as expected. Neither of them drank in a long time and after a few rounds it was getting to them little by little.

Suddenly a single lightning bolt hit outside, making a bright flash and turning the lit room dark.

"Damn it, not again..." Naruto sighed looking at the light above him. "Every time there's a storm the electricity in this place goes out." He took another shot of sake, emptying the whole glass.

Luckily the street light outside was giving the room they were in some light. Sasuke's face was red from the drink already, in the dark Naruto couldn't notice it which suited him fine.

He quietly took a deep breath after finishing yet another glass.

"I...um..." Sasuke started to form a sentence.

"I'm sorry." Suddenly the blond one said. The other boy looked up in surprise.

"Sorry about what I said. I was angry and I wasn't thinking. And you were right. I don't know anything about you or your family."

He took another sip of sake. "Wow, four glasses of this and I could finally think of what to say." He chuckled.

Sasuke looked back down.

"I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. It's just...I don't get along with my father at all. And this is the only way I could get him to notice me." He didn't even notice that he wasn't being so private anymore.

"Why don't you get along with him?"

"It's...complicated. He always compared me and my older brother. He graduated from this school on the top of his class, getting respect and being praised by every teacher. Now he has his own company, and will most likely be the next in line for president at our family's company. My father...he hasn't called or answered any of my calls since I left home. He doesn't care that's why I'm still sleeping at the dorm."

"Oh..." was Naruto's reply. "It must be tough, living like that."

Both were a bit drunk already, as the bottle was almost half empty.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked. The blond one looked away from a moment.

"They're dead." The boy looked at Naruto in surprise.

"H-how?"

"Not sure. I was about a day old. They got into a crash or something and died immediately. I became the sole owner of Uzumaki and Namikaze enterprises."

"Then, who raised you?"  
>"Jiraiya, my father's old mentor. He's as perverted as it gets. He's been calling me over and over to check if I'm in school."<p>

"But you're not."

"I know. It just seems pointless you know. If I graduate from this school or not I'll still work at my companies. But if I do, I'll be stuck behind a desk all the time. I can still do that later on in my life. Until then I want to have fun, and to live my life the way I want to."

He emptied the glass he was holding while rocking back and forth.

"And Jiraiya keeps calling me to either stay in school or go to work. He called yesterday again. I was angry and just couldn't sleep all night. In the morning when you said that you _have_ to go to school it just irritated me. And I said what I said."

Sasuke kept listening and with every passing second, he understood the boy more and more.

"Well, I don't really have a choice." Muted Sasuke.

"There's always a choice. So what if your dad doesn't approve of you. Don't let that keep you from living your own life. Never stopped me."

Sasuke's head was kept low as his hair was covering his eyes, not showing the few tears that suddenly dropped.

Naruto watched as the boy was wiping them away with his right sleeve. At first he thought there was something in his eye, until he noticed the crystal drops falling down as the street lamp made them shine. It worried him.

Naruto positioned himself to sit on his knees.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be alright." Naruto's calm voice tried to make Sasuke feel better.

He raised the raven boy's head just a bit and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke was suddenly shocked and confused as the boy's hand was now caressing his cheek.

He looked Naruto straight in the eyes as his body moved on his own. He moved closer as the blond one pulled his head towards him.

"I...I'm...sorry..." Naruto whispered.

Without a single moment of thought their lips touched for the first time, their tongues mixed and an overall sensation overwhelmed them, heating up their bodies, making the need for compassion and sensation irresistible.

Both suddenly pulled back at the same time and kept staring at each other.

"I...I..." Sasuke couldn't speak a word, but Naruto could.

He pushed the raven haired boy backwards onto the bed, slowly and carefully so that his feet were hanging off the bed.

Naruto climbed on top of him, keeping one knee between the boy's legs and his arms by the sides of the one's head.

Sasuke was shaking a bit, as the blond one lowered himself on top of the boy.

"I want you." He whispered into the boy's ear. He suddenly found himself frozen, not knowing what to say or do and unable to move or resist.

He moved his right hand to Naruto's chest and pushed him away lightly but barely for an inch or two.

"N-No...I...I can't..." he was stuttering.

"Please." Replied the boy, lightly kissing his neck "Just for tonight." He moved to his left cheek and kissed it. Sasuke's face turned bright red as he stared at Naruto's serious expression.

His eyes, filled with determination, strong and irresistible.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep but silent breaths. He was scared, it was normal; he had never done this before.

He didn't want to, or that's at least what he kept telling himself. He knew the truth deep inside.

"A-Alright..." he silently said. Naruto went lower and kissed him on his lips, still tasting some of the sweet sake.

"Thank you." He replied and continued kissing his cheeks left and right.

He then moved lower, onto his neck. It made the boy feel good as he was inhaling and exhaling fast.

The blond one's hand traveled underneath the teen's shirt and started caressing his torso, his abs including his nipples.

He raised up the shirt and continued to lick the boy's upper body.

A moment later enough was enough, Naruto wanted more. As he came all the way to the bottom, he stopped kissing and loosened Sasuke's belt.

The boy gasped and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He moved the teen's hand away from the belt and locked his fingers between Sasuke's in a tight grip.

With his other hand, he pulled down the rest of the boy's clothing.

Sasuke blushed like never before.

It was too embarrassing for him. Naruto finally took a good look at Sasuke's half erect member.

_How cute_ he thought and kissed it. Just as he did, it got harder and harder until it was finally fully erect.

He then proceeded to take one big lick at the back stripe.

The hair on Sasuke's neck went up. It was so good and it was just going to get better.

After licking the very top of it, he then inserted it fully into his mouth.

"Ah! Hah...!" It was so hot around his member and Naruto's tongue kept fizzling all around with it. It just kept getting better and more intense.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand tighter and kept breathing faster. With his other hand he covered his mouth.

"Ah! I-I-I'm going to...Ah!" he gasped and finally reached an orgasm like never before.

He laid his head back down on the bed as he breathed. He was trembling as he closed his eyes.

Still resisting he couldn't help but suddenly fall asleep.

It was his first time experiencing anything like that, especially with another man.

He would remember that moment forever, even if he wouldn't admit it later on in future times.

He awoke several hours later, with his head a couple of sizes too big and an empty stomach.

Opening his eyes, he saw Naruto shirtless sitting beside him by the window in the bed, lighting a cigarette.

He noticed the boy beside him had woken up.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Nah..." he responded.

_It wasn't a dream after all_ he thought.

"Hey...did we...?" he asked innocently.

"No. No we didn't. At least not all the way." Sasuke didn't respond.

"Sorry." He blew the smoke from his mouth "I got carried away last night. You're probably disgusted by me now, aren't you?" he looked though the window so his face wouldn't be seen.

Sasuke rose up to a sitting position and looked the other way.

"I...didn't mind." He blushed himself. The blond one turned around in surprise.

"Even though, I'm a guy?"

"Yeah..." he answered after a pause "Even though."

Sasuke fixed his hair, tucking the left side behind his ear.

Naruto could clearly see his eyes now.

The boy quickly moved and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, holding it in place. He then pressed his lips against the teens.

The boy didn't fight back, he left himself be temporarily dominated. The blond one pressed him down against the pillow, almost climbing on top of him.

He kept kissing and moving down to his neck.

The raven haired boy touched Naruto's muscular chest and pushed him away just a bit.

He felt the soft skin and his racing heart. It was going a bit too fast. Could it possibly be...?

"Wait...ugh...why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I...I...!" somehow he found it hard to say.

"There's something about you, that I can't resist." he continued.

"Your scent, your touch..."

"Stop it."

"Your eyes..."

"Shut up!"

"You're beautiful, Sasuke."

"Don't say that!" he finally broke free from the boy's grip and with both his hands covered his face.

"Don't say that...Don't ever say that to me."

"Why? Why not? Why would you deny something like that...tell me why?" he yelled but still didn't get an answer.

"B-Be...because I like you." He said it out loud "I like you, but I can't be with you...because I'm a guy."

"Do you love me?" asked Naruto with a harsh voice.

"I..."

"Do you love me?" he repeated again by lightly grabbing his face so that they had eye contact.

"I don't know...I just don't know." He answered. Naruto grit his teeth and moved the boy's palm over to his chest.

"Do you feel that?" he asked" Sasuke once again felt the racing heart beat of the teen.

"That's not excitement. It's a deep feeling. A feeling I can't hide. I love you."

The boy was shocked and frozen in place. He didn't know what to say in return. Did he love him as well?

"Why can't you be with me? You said you like me, but you can't be with me. Why not? What's stopping you? And if you say because of your dad I swear I'll smack you!"

Sasuke turned his head the other way, facing away from him. He took a deep breath and thought about what he is going to say.

"The reason my father hates me..." Smack! The loud noise was heard and Sasuke got slapped in the face as promised.

"I told you to give it a rest about him!"

"Because he knows I like guys..." He continued, completely ignoring Naruto. "He was talking about an arranged marriage this one time...when it got too far I refused and told him the truth. He never looked at me the same way." Naruto slightly backed down but was still sitting in Sasuke's lap.

"My brother wasn't really ashamed to have me for a brother but he didn't do anything either. I figured because big brother went to this school, I'd go to and if I did my best maybe I'd regain a bit of respect...to at least talk to him over the phone."

"You're an idiot." Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke looked at him.

"So he doesn't approve of you, big deal. That's not reason to change your way of living. Neither your brother or father care about you."

"How can you know that?"

"Were they at the opening ceremony? When was the last time any of them called you?" Sasuke kept quiet. Naruto moved and sat on the edge of the bed, smoking what was left of the cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray by the window.

"Like I said before. Live your life the way you want to, with whoever you want to. Don't cry for other people or be sad about it, it just isn't worth it. The choices you make are rightfully yours to make. I wouldn't admit it for the longest time that I was alone and different from others, but I accepted it and life got a lot easier. You should do the same."

He got up slowly and took a step, wanting to walk away.

Sasuke grabbed the side of his pants, stopping him.

"Hm?" he turned around staring at the raven haired boy. He stood up and grabbed Naruto's arms that were beside his body, holding them in place.

"What are you...?" before he got time to think about what's happening, Sasuke with eyes closed kissed Naruto. Their lips lightly touched as he forced his tongue in the other one's mouth.

Both grabbed each other's hips and pulled them closer to each other.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked when he pulled back.

"You were right..." the boy replied with eyes lowered. "You said to live my life the way I want to, with whoever I want to." He pulled Naruto closer so that he could hug him and rest his head on his shoulder "So I choose you."

"W-What are you saying?" he certainly didn't expect such a reaction.

"I'm saying I'll be yours...if you'll have me."

Naruto's heart started racing again. He started kissing Sasuke's neck and pushing him over to the bed.

Both fell onto the bed, Naruto on top of Sasuke.

He felt the blond one's hard member as his area was pressed against his leg. He was pinned down by wet kisses and he didn't mind anymore.

He didn't want to hide it or be embarrassed about it. But he wasn't ready to go all the way just yet.

"W-wait Naruto."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I'm...I'm not ready to go all the way, just yet." His face turning red once more and avoiding eye contact.

It was indeed a bit embarrassing, being dominated like that and on top of it all, still being a virgin.

Naruto made that goofy smile of his as he got of off Sasuke and lay on the bed next to him.

"Yeah I know."

Sasuke kept lying still as the blond one lighted a cigarette, took a few drags and handed it to Sasuke who did the same.

They were exchanging it back and forth in silence.

"Hey." Naruto finally said "Why don't you move in?" the boy thought about it for a second or two.

"You just want to get laid as soon as possible, right?"

"Ha-ha." He laughed "I'm serious man, this place is much better than the dorm. Bigger too and besides, I won't charge you for anything."

Another smile appeared on his face that the boy couldn't resist liking.

"Heh, it's not like I could pay anyways."

"Well, not in money at least." He turned his head to the right as Sasuke smiled and he did the same.

The raven haired boy swiftly moved his leg over Naruto's so that he was sitting on them. "Pervert." He said

"If I do, you've got to start smoking better cigs than these." He added as he took a long draw, inhaled, pressed his lips against Naruto's and both blew the smoke out.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter probably took me the longest to write. This is the end of the backstory and the next chapter will continue where the duo last left of. Tell me what you think.**

It's been four and a half months since the boys first met on the first day of school.

Three months since they first kissed. And now, they were living together. Naruto was smiling every day, even if he didn't show up for school and Sasuke felt warmth and peace inside. Something he hasn't felt since his mother died. His way of living changed now that he had someone to share his life with and was in fact important to him.

But somehow he felt a bit of doubt inside. About it all.

It was only normal, right?

Tick, tock, tick, tock went the clock on the wall. As the big hand reached three o'clock, the bell started ringing.

All of the students rose up from their seats and practically ran out the classroom doors. Sasuke and Naruto did the same.

It was December and today was the last day of school for this year. They were excited. They were waiting for it for quite some time.

"Come one Sasuke, hurry up!" the blond one yelled as he dashed through the hallways with excitement and a smile on his face.

"I'm not running you moron! What are you in a hurry for anyways?"

"You'll see! Today is..." Naruto suddenly went quiet as he turned right into another hallway and a loud _thump_ was heard. Sasuke was well behind and didn't see what was going on.

As he made his way to the corner, he saw Naruto on the floor with his rear, along with one other person, a teacher. Papers that he was carrying were scattered around the floor.

"I told you not to run." Sasuke sighed.

"Ah damn it." Said Naruto, scratching his own head as he looked up and saw Prof. Iruka getting up from the floor.

"Oh, uh! Iruka sensei! I didn't see you there!" he began to apologize and pick up the papers on the floor.

The man cleaned any dirt or dust that may have gotten on his clothes.

"Ah Naruto, It's quite alright. Don't worry about it." Iruka was a good man. He was even nice to Naruto, even though he rarely saw him in school to begin with.

"Uh, I'm sorry. We're in a hurry! Come on Sasuke!" the boy yelled and shoved the papers into Iruka's arms, then continued to run towards the exit.

Sasuke sighed again. Naruto could be a real handful at times but nevertheless he didn't mind having him around. It was never boring.

"Oh, so you're Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked. It was weird that this teacher didn't know about the Uchiha boy, the whole school talked about just a month ago.

"Yeah, that's me." Sasuke answered, intentionally showing that he was annoyed by that question. He knew what sentence followed; that everyone hopes that he will be as good of a student as his big brother.

"I'm really glad Naruto has found a good friend." He said with a smile. Sasuke was wrong, this one could be different. He tapped him on the shoulder as he walked passed by him, wishing him happy holidays. Sasuke gave the appropriate answer. He followed the light that came from the windows of the two swing doors, out of the building where the sun blinded him for a second or two.

Naruto was patiently waiting outside, smiling like he always did.

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The blond haired boy was really that hyper 90% of the time. Sasuke still hasn't gotten used to that part.

"To Ichiraku's! Today is the man's birthday and everything is on the house."

He still couldn't believe that such minimal things would make him happy. It's not like he couldn't afford it. Honestly, Naruto could buy one of those restaurants, but was for some reason he was dragged back to that one constantly.

"Get moving!" The teen shouted in the distance as Sasuke was still in place in front of the school lost in his thoughts.

He sighed once more and followed him. They took the first buss they saw and made their way through town. It all worked out fast which made Sasuke think if Naruto really planned it to work out the way it did, beating the afternoon traffic and all.

They stood in front of the restaurant, the flashing lights that spelled "Ichiraku's" were off, but the ones inside were on.

They noticed a _"closed"_ sign on the door but Naruto chose to ignore it and enter as soon as he put out his cigarette.

Sasuke followed a second later.

The bells on top of the doors rang as soon as someone came in and this time it was no different. The owner appeared from the back room with a smile upon his face.

"Naruto!" he shouted lifting up his arms. He greeted him with a fist bump as they laughed at practically nothing.

"You're Sasuke, am I right?" he said.

"Ah, yeah I am." It came to a surprise when the owner extended his hand once more and offered his fist to Sasuke too. He stared at his face for a second before extending his own fist. The smile wasn't much different from Naruto's; in fact it reminded him of it.

"How's it going old man, we got you a present."

_We did?_ Thought Sasuke as Naruto pulled out a bottle of expensive wine with a single red ribbon tied to it.

_Don Perignon _it said on it.

_We came here directly after school, were you seriously carrying it with you all this time?_

The man kept thanking him as they both laughed. Sasuke sat down at the bar right next to the blond one. The old man quickly poured three glasses of an unknown content and they all drank it down together.

The duo was the first who were there, but just a half hour later people started gathering. The jukebox in the corner played smooth jazz music as everyone was talking and drinking.

Sasuke still sat in the same spot as before, taking it easy. This was only his second bottle of beer. After a while, the air got a bit drowsy as the owner allowed everyone to smoke inside.

Both stayed until another guest appeared.

His hair was tied in a pony tail of a kind. He was wearing a vest and had a very laid back, lazy attitude.

"Hoi, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled and shook his hand, almost tripping when he stood up. The booze was getting to him.

"Ah geez, you're drunk already?"

"What? No, no I just tripped." He put his arm around Sasuke's neck as Shikamaru sat beside him.

"This here is Sasuke. He's a _special _friend of mine." He smiled wildly as he returned back to others.

"Uchiha, right?" the lazy one started a conversation.

"Yeah."

"Pleased to meet you. I know Naruto for a long time now; I didn't realize he had any friends other than me."

"Oh, we're school mates actually."

"Konoha high right? Not surprising for an Uchiha...no offence."

_Not surprising? What's that supposed to mean?_

"I never saw you there."

"That's because I'm in a public school." He answered and helped himself to some peanuts from the small glass jar on the counter.

"Private schools are such a drag." He continued "You have to do too much work, other kids brag about whose family is the wealthiest and so on and so on."

"I see your point there."

"At my school I can slack off and I'm still at the top of the class. At Konoha high teachers actually care way too much. I'd be such a bother."

_Slacking off? That never stopped Naruto_ Sasuke though and took a large sip of beer.

"So..." Shikamaru said and opened the beer that appeared before him, "What's it like being blondie's _special_ friend?"

"Mostly, loud and hyper."

Shikamaru smirked at that answer, "You know that's not what I meant." He took a sip of beer. The raven haired boy was confused, never thinking for a second that Shikamaru might now a thing or two more than he let out.

"I meant sexually." The boy almost chocked as he drank. He looked around, but luckily for him no one else listened in on their conversation.

"Don't worry, no one can hear us." He chuckled.

"H-how did you...?"

"I told you. I've known Naruto a lot longer than you. And the whole _special friend_ thing pretty much gave it away." Sasuke rejected making eye contact for a moment. He blushed.

"We...ugh...haven't done anything yet." He said all embarrassed. He never talked with anyone about it before, it was weird. And before today, he never really thought about actually doing anything with a guy at all.

"Heh, don't worry. It's all cool with me. I'm Shikamaru by the way, in case you didn't remember my name." he extended his hand and they shook hands. Time went by fast as they kept talking for almost two hours. Shikamaru left later on and it seemed that Sasuke had made yet another friend. He didn't ask uncomfortable questions, like most people would in this situation, Sasuke liked that.

When all the guests left, the duo were still there, Naruto leaning down on the counter, drunk as ever, almost comatose.

"I think he had enough." The owner said, moving the empty glasses away before the boy could knock them over.

"Yeah, I'd better take him home."

The owner helped Sasuke put Naruto's coat on. They left through the door, the blond one leaning onto Sasuke with his hand around his neck.

"Oi, Sasuke." The man called out to him. He turned around carefully so that he wouldn't drop Naruto.

"Merry Christmas!" He said with a smile and waved.

"Oh, you too!" The door closed behind them and soon the lights inside went off.

He fixed his grip on the teens arm and body and started walking towards home.

Almost an hour and a half later, they reached their destination. Naruto threw up twice along the way so he should have been empty now.

Sasuke put Naruto down on the bed and started to undress him.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this_ he thought as he slid down the boy's pants and jacket, slowly laying him down onto the bed and covering him up.

He got undressed himself and squeezed in. He felt how Naruto subconsciously put his arm over the boy, pulling him closer like he did every night since.

"Sa...suke..." he muttered. "I love you." He spit out after a long inhale of breath. The strong odor of alcohol reached Sasuke's nose making him sick for a few seconds, but not strong enough to make him sleep on the floor.

The boy's heart beat hard a few times but it returned to normal as his eyes got tired and he fell asleep, not saying a word.

They say that Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. A family gathered by the fireplace, the smiles on their faces feeling warmth and kindness throughout the days and of course, the wonderful white snow outside, shinning in the bright sun during the days and sparkling in the nights from the light of the street lamps.

These things weren't on Sasuke's list. Not since a few years ago anyways. He was going to spend this Christmas break with Naruto. He wondered how it will all work out for days on end. And there wasn't even a drop of snow outside that would help with the mood.

It couldn't have been worse than it was through the previous years.

Usually he was with his brother, if he got home by that time. Father was working like always and his mother...was strongly missed.

He could still hear her voice, calling his name and her warm body as she would hug him.

"_Sasuke..." _he heard someone calling his name.

_Mom? _ He thought. His heavy eyes would open and before him he saw the blond teen, lightly poking him into his forehead.

"Hey, about time you woke up." He said with a smile.

"Huh? What time is it?" he turned his head to the right, to see what's out the window. He saw the dark blue sky with no clouds in sight.

"It's four thirty."

"Morning?"

"Ha-ha! Afternoon." Sasuke rose up and looked around the well lit room confusingly. How the hell did he sleep so long?

By the end of the bed he saw boxes stacked on each other and by the looks of them, they haven't been opened in years.

"What are those?"

"Oh these things? It's a surprise." He smiled once more. "I need you to do something for me."

"Ugh. What do you want?" he asked scratching his throbbing head. He had a strange feeling about it, like he would be forced out of the comfort and warmth of the bed.

The blond one shoved a list of goods into Sasuke's hand.

"What is this? Cigarettes, wine, whipped cream, champagne..." he read of the list. "You want me to go shopping?"

"Yes." He nodded. He was indeed quite jolly about it.

"Are you throwing a party or something?"

"No. I just need them."

"Then why don't you go?"

"I'm...busy with other things." Sasuke sighed "Its Christmas evening tonight. The stores are all closed."

"The market near Ichiraku's is open until six." It seemed like he couldn't get out of it.

"I have no money." He was still at it none the less.

"Take my credit card." He threw the card from his pocket onto Sasuke's lap. There was a moment of silence.

"...I don't want to." He said loudly. Naruto crossed his hands and began to walk out of the room.

"Well tough luck; I went the last time and it's your turn anyways"

Sasuke sighed again.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." His arguments were all invalid at that point. He got up and changed clothes, shoving the credit card and the list into his pocket.

Almost outside the door, Naruto smiled widely when the teen closed the door behind him. Something told him he wanted him out of the apartment for some reason.

Lighting a cigarette, he started walking towards his destination. He did that a lot lately, smoking. Either he got addicted or he just liked the head rush, calming down the stress that he was under. He didn't know for sure, nor did he care.

Thirty long minutes later, he reached the store with the glowing sign on the top of it.

He entered, grabbed the shopping cart and followed the list he was given. He stopped in place suddenly when he saw two men walking together, holding hands.

They were older than him, about 25 if not more.

"I got you something wonderful. Oh, you're going to love it." Said one of the two.

"Well don't spoil the surprise. You'll get _mine_ tonight." They chuckled and kissed, right in the middle of the store.

Some people shrugged awkwardly when only a few smiled. Other pretended not to notice them.

But neither of them cared. Their smiles were kept on their faces, even when noticing some mean looks.

_Can I really be like that, someday?_ He thought as he grit his teeth. He shook his head, trying not to think too much about it.

He exited the market a few minutes later with four full plastic bags. He lighted a cigarette when the couple from before came out as well. He looked at them and they looked at him.

They were headed into the opposite direction, when Sasuke stopped them.

"Um...excuse me, guys?" They turned around. Sasuke blushed as he did not plan to say anything. "I was wondering..." he continued to say.

If you love someone, does it really matter if they're a boy or a girl? How does one know if they truly love someone? And if that's not just an obsession or loneliness. Too much stress, worry and being clueless in the area of romance. Somehow everything seemed different. Somehow, he didn't mind that much.

It was now six o'clock. It was cold outside. The little force of wind that blows into your face randomly every few minutes was rather enjoyable. It really gave that winter theme a bit of a style of sort. Sasuke unlocked the front door and entered.

He took off his shoes and carried everything to the kitchen where he put it all away.

He went to the bedroom, when he noticed that it was empty. The boxes were gone and Naruto wasn't in sight. Sasuke tried the living room next.

_What the...? _he thought when he noticed that the doors were locked.

"Hey, I'm back!" he said and knocked on the door.

"_Oh, welcome back!"_ the voice from beyond the door said.

"Why is the door locked?"

"_Ah, cleaning. Just cleaning."_

"Well, let me help."

"_No! You go take a shower while I finish."_

"What? Why?"

"_You stink of beer and sweat! I showered before and now it's your turn."_ Sasuke sighed. He did have a point though.

"Fine I'll go."

"_I'll bring your clothes to the bathroom."_ The boy blushed and his eyes spread widely.

"W-what? B-but...it's the shower..."

"_I want to pick what you'll wear."_

"I-I can do that myself, you don't need to burst in you know!"

"_For god's sake, man. It's not like I haven't seen it before."_

_Point there..._ he thought.

"Fine." He answered and went to the bathroom, where he proceeded to take off his clothes and stepped into the shower tub, closing the glass door behind him.

He felt as the warm water touched his skin and his wet hair covered his eyes. It was relaxing and refreshing. He washed away the sweat and alcohol smell he had on him since the previous night.

As he was cleaning his body with his hands, he couldn't help but being a bit turned on by it.

_Haven't done it in sometime._ He though and in that very moment the bathroom door opened.

Sasuke got stuck in place. He blushed like never before.

"You almost done?" Naruto asked.

"A-almost!"

"Okay. I'll put your clothes by the sink." He said and left for the door. "The glass is distorted by the way, I can't see even if I wanted to."

Sasuke sighed in relief. Why was he so nervous anyways? It's not like something Naruto hasn't seen before, or had in his mouth for that matter.

I was maybe just hard for him to admit while he was sober.

He decided he was clean enough so he stepped out and dried himself with a towel. He took a look at the clothes he had on the sink.

Everything was black except his underwear.

_What am I, going to a funeral or something?_

Nevertheless he got dressed and headed towards the living room. He saw the lights were on from a distance.

There, he saw Naruto, standing in the center of the room next to the table of food, snack's and wine. Behind him, was a big green Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments and lights.

_So that's what was in the boxes_ he thought.

The boy was holding a wine glass in his hand and chuckled as he saw Sasuke's surprised face when entering the room.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Well its Christmas today..." he handed the boy a glass of red wine "And I thought I'd do something nice for both of us." He continued.

"Heh, so that's why you wanted me to do the shopping?"

"Well it was a surprise and I needed to get you out of the apartment somehow." He laughed.

"For both of us huh...?" From the corners of his mouth a smile appeared. He couldn't keep a serious face anymore.

"Well were both al..." Sasuke swooshed in quickly and kissed the boy on his own for the first time. He felt his warm lips and the taste of wine on his tongue. They made out for almost a good minute straight, breathing heavily through their noses. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's left side hip and pressed it closer to him.

They didn't want to, but had to stop for a second to catch their breath.

"W-Whoa!" said Naruto in surprise.

"I-I just...my body moved on its own." His face turned a bit red.

_Liar _thought Naruto and smiled like always. He pulled him even closer and wrapped his arms around him carefully so that he didn't spill anything, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder

"You never kissed me before on your own."

"L-Like I said, my body moved on my own!"

"Mmmmmm." He didn't listen but instead felt Sasuke's warm body against his.

An hour or two passed by as the two boys drank and ate in the living room together. They emptied the whole bottle already and it was starting to show a bit. They completely ignored turned on TV after they fell into a deep conversation.

Suddenly, Sasuke left the room and returned in a bit with an item hidden behind his back. He sat down on the couch, next to Naruto where he was before and scratched his head nervously.

"I...um..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I..." he couldn't say anything for a moment. That only happened when he was embarrassed and extremely shy. He blushed as he revealed the item.

"H-here!" he extended his hands and in it was a neatly wrapped box.

"A gift, for me?" the blond one was surprised. His eyes widened and a smile that didn't seem forced or goofy appeared on his face. For a second it looked like his eyes were sparkling.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Just take it!" The raven haired boy blushed even harder as he closed his eyes and looked to the side. It was cute to see him like that.

The blond one gave him a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"O-Open it." He said. And so he did. The contents revealed a black scarf with a Japanese symbol meaning friendship and loyalty.

"It's not much. I-I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here and so..."

"I love it!" he cried out. He wasn't lying. He really did like it that much.

Naruto put down the scarf and got closer to Sasuke, almost on all fours.

"Now...what can I get for you?" he said seductively.

"Ah I don't need anything. It's alright." He emptied the glass of wine and put it on the table.

"No." replied Naruto and climbed on top of Sasuke, forcing him to lie down on the couch. "I insist." He started kissing and licking the boy's neck and it was quite a turn on.

The alcohol was getting to his head, he started to moan quietly. Naruto's hand went from the boy's chest down to his stomach.

"I..."

_I want it._

"N-Naruto..."

_I want you._

Sasuke lifted up his right arm and grabbed onto Naruto's belt, lightly touching his crotch area.

Naruto looked down at the hand and back up to Sasuke.

"You're full of surprises today." He kissed him again. It might be funny, but it was true. Sasuke didn't know anything about being with a guy or how to hold them for that matter.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes as the teen took a few deep breaths.

"I...I want to try." He finally let out.

"You want to try?" He groped Naruto's area tighter and he felt his erect member. He quickly understood what the boy meant.

"You know, you don't have to if you're not ready."

"I...I just want to try this..." Naruto backed off into a low angle sitting position and was supporting his body with his hands from fully lying back.

Sasuke gulped and this time climbed on top of Naruto. He started with a kiss on the neck and as they got lower, so did his hands. Soon they were at the teen's belt. He loosened it and unbuttoned the pants slowly.

He felt his heart beat go faster, but Naruto was patient with him all the way. He opened up his pants to reveal boxer briefs holding down Naruto's erect member.

He remembered what the two guys from the store said to him; to be gentle at first and to watch his teeth. It was some good beginner advice.

He stroked it for a while and Naruto moaned just a bit. Sasuke couldn't help but feel turned on as well.

He pulled down his underwear and the member popped up.

Sasuke looked at it and blushed.

He started stroking it slowly and grasping it harder. It didn't last long before he got lower with his head and took a big lick at it.

"Ahhh..." his tongue was cold from the cool wine and champagne he drank earlier. Naruto couldn't describe how amazing it was.

The teen licked the back stripe of it, just like Naruto the first time. Then, with his eyes closed he inserted it into his mouth.

Naruto's body shivered. Sasuke put it in all the way.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! _He thought and began to move his head up and down while sucking it.

He heard Naruto's hard breathing every now and then but tried hard to ignore it.

With his right hand he grabbed onto it and stroked it more while sucking.

His eyes suddenly shifted up to the blond one, when they immediately made eye contact. Sasuke quickly looked the other way.

_Oh god this is awkward_ both thought.

"Sa-Sasuke..." stuttered Naruto. "I'm going to..."

There came a knock on the door. Both froze in place and Naruto suddenly wasn't going to do what his body wanted.

The knock came a second time and Sasuke jumped up, wiping his mouth from the saliva on his sleeve.

The blond one pulled his pants back up and held the excitement in him. They were quiet as mice, for a moment pretending like they weren't there. Naruto went to the door and Sasuke followed.

The door opened and in front of them stood a tall man, with his hair bright white.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted and laughed.

_What the...? _Sasuke was clueless.

"Jiraiya?" the blond one surprised as ever moved out of the way as the man invited himself inside and shutting the door.

"Who else? Ha-ha!" He certainly seemed quite jolly and quickly reminded a person of a certain someone. He took a look at Sasuke and quickly changed his tone to a bit more 'normal' speaking.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." He said scratching his head "The name's Jiraiya but you can call me Uncle Jiraiya." He extended his hand to Sasuke and performed a goofy smile. Something told them that he wasn't going to leave if they ask him too.

"I'm Sasuke." He shook his hand "Uchiha." The man looked confused for a second as he looked into his eyes.

"Uchiha? Any relation to Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Ah, yes. He's...my father." You could almost hear the voice in the boy's head telling him to not feel proud of that fact.

"Ah, I see." He mumbled.

_Poor kid..._ the man thought.

"Well, it's very nice to meet the youngest Uchiha member, ha-ha!" he switched back to the happy, jolly part of him.

He then proceeded to walk past the two right into the living room.

"Oh, Sake!" he shouted from a distance.

Naruto shrugged in confusion at Sasuke. He too didn't quite understand what was going on either.

They joined him in the living room where he comfortably sat himself down on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya?" the blond one asked and sat next to him. Sasuke sat on the other side.

"I was in town and I decided to stop by and see how you were doing. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Eh no, not at all."

"Good then. So, merry Christmas to both of you." He raised his glass for a toast and quickly drank it all down.

Sasuke remembered being told about uncle Jiraiya and his personality before. It didn't help their case when the man started telling perverted stories and jokes. They were both horny as it was and it was hard to keep calm.

"So, Sasuke" Jiraiya asked "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh, no. No I don't." he answered. One good look at the boy's face and anyone could tell that he was a bit embarrassed by that question.

"I don't suppose you have one then?" he turned to Naruto.

The boy shook his head in denial.

"Ah, shame." The man stood up and grabbed the lighter that was on the table, and lighted up his long pipe.

"How do you boys intend to get married? You have to start young you know or else all the women left will be old hags and you certainly don't want that, now do you?" he continued rambling on.

"Who says it has to be a woman?" The blond one didn't hold back anymore. Why hide what was obvious? Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a good few seconds, like he was trying to telepathically communicate with him or something.

"Naruto, I just want you to be happy." He said in his defense. He knew about Naruto's sexuality. Even if he didn't agree with it he still gave him support.

"Well what if I am happy like this? What if my happiness isn't with a woman but with a guy?" Naruto's eyes shifted to the other boy for just a second and then back.

The gray haired man looked at Sasuke as the boy blushed and refused to make eye contact, pretending like everything was normal. Then, back staring to what's in front of him.

"So that's how it is. You two are...together."

The man looked at Sasuke again as he nodded lightly.

"I see..." Neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew what to say next. They were both waiting for the gray haired man to speak. He chewed on the tip of his long pipe right before making a decision.

"Well you boys know what's best for you." He started to speak "And if that's truly how you both feel, then I'm not going to force you to think otherwise."

"Really, Jiraiya?" Naruto knew the man and yet even he was surprised by his answer. He smiled a bit after seeing Sasuke's shiny eyes.

"T-thank you for that." Sasuke was happy, even if he didn't show it.

"Sure, why not?" he mumbled "If you're happy then you've got my blessings"

"And you have mine as well." The fourth voice suddenly came from the unknown. The eyes of all three of them shifted towards the living room entrance.

There, leaning onto the jamb was a tall man. Neatly dressed and not a hair out of place. His eyes were lightly red, like diamonds; beautiful and irresistible.

Before them stood Itachi Uchiha, the successor to the Uchiha family name and the oldest of two sons.

"Brother?" Sasuke would holler in surprise.

_B-brother?_ Naruto thought. _How the hell did he get into my house?_

Jiraiya sat there quietly, pretending like he wasn't surprised at the man's sudden appearance.

"What do you mean we have your blessings? What would father say?" The boy stood up. He himself didn't know if he should be angry or glad that his brother was there.

"What does it matter what he says or thinks?"

"H-huh?"

"You have to live the life you want, Sasuke. He's not going to be around forever to order you around about what to do in your life and certainly not who to love."

"But..."

"He will come around eventually and be proud of you in the end. I assure you." Just his tone of speaking was a calm and caring voice. It relaxed practically anybody.

Sasuke calmed down. Just the single thought of what his father might be thinking was gone in an instant. Just like that it wasn't important anymore.

"H-how did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"And how did you get in?" Naruto popped up from the sofa but was quickly grabbed and pushed back down by Jiraiya, telling him to shut up.

"Oh, I was just in town and I decided to stop by."

_Just happened to be in town? Yeah right._ Naruto thought.

"As for how I got in, it's quite simple. The door was only half closed. I heard talking so I just walked in." he started to chuckle with amusement.

"Oh, and I see you already have company." He looked directly at Jiraiya.

"Uchiha Itachi. What's it been, 10 years already?"

"More or less." The man came closer and shook his hand.

"You must be Naruto." Itachi said calmly and offered his hand to him as well.

"I am." They shook hands after Naruto felt the urge to hesitate for a moment. Finally he turned to his brother, extended his arms and put them around his younger brother.

"Ha-ha it's been long, Sasuke. I think you've grown a bit."

The boy hugged his brother back, trying not to show how pleased he was that he was there.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all!" Jiraiya answered like it was his house "The more the merrier I always say!"

Itachi sat down on the soft neat sofa and relaxed his tie a bit.

"What about work, Itachi?" the younger brother asked.

"It's Christmas. Even I'm allowed to have a day off work every once in a while. Besides, I wanted to give you this." the man reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled an envelope with Sasuke's name written on it.

"What is it?" the boy took it in his hand and opened it. The insides revealed a credit card with the boy's name and a pair of keys with a tag tied to it.

"This is..."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." The man smiled widely "Your apartment is ready and so is your credit card. It's what you've been waiting for, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes! Thank you!" the boy cried out with joy. Finally, he got what he had been waiting for a long time now, his own place and money to support himself. He couldn't fake a straight face any longer.

"Ha-ha congratulations." Jiraiya said, but Naruto kept quiet. He forced a smile upon his face. It was safe to say that he wasn't exactly happy for him.

All four of them celebrated deep into the night, emptying bottle after bottle of sake and wine. Whenever the young duo made eye contact Naruto would smile like always, but Sasuke wasn't dumb. He knew that something was different. Something was bothering him but he didn't want to say it. The two men were busy debating about various topics very loudly, both drunk already. Naruto and Sasuke sat close to one and other so they could easily talk normally without worrying about the other two eavesdropping.

"What's wrong? You're not as lively as before." Sasuke said with an innocent smile. It was sort of cute. The blond one couldn't help chuckle a bit.

"It's nothing." He laughed and shook his head in denial.

"Come on, don't lie to me." The boy suddenly found himself to be the dominating one, not even noticing it.

The blond one looked to the side as he spoke reluctantly.

"You're going to move out." He said "Aren't you?"

Sasuke knew where this was going.

He took a few seconds to think things through and decided to take action. He stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"We're going out for a bit, for some air!" He said out loud.

"Alright, be careful you two!" Jiraiya shouted after them but the two had already left.

"Fresh air, huh?" Jiraiya chuckled and took a sip from his glass "They're probably going to make out or something." He continued.

"Not necessarily." Itachi added. Sasuke's keys were missing from the table. He laughed out loud and took of his tie, throwing it onto his jacket that was resting on the other side of the sofa.

"But I'm drunk already, so what would I know?" both of them knocked their glasses together, laughed and drank some more.

On the cold streets outside, Sasuke was dragging Naruto like a little kid.

"Sa-Sasuke, wait a minute! Where are we going?" The blond one shouted behind the other one, hardly keeping up the paste.

"To the apartment!"

"What? Why?"

"I need to show you something!"

"W-wait!" Naruto stopped in place, forcing Sasuke to stop as well.

"I don't want to..."

"What do you mean?" Naruto hesitated before answering him.

"Now that you have your own place, you'll move out...you'll leave and I'll be alone again."

_What? _Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and his shirt, pressing him against a nearby wall like he was about to beat him up.

"What are you saying? That I just used you and now I'll throw you away?"

Naruto smiled lightly and shifted his eyes away. He was too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"I'm saying that you don't need me anymore, man."

Sasuke's heart jumped a beat. Like someone had just pierced him with a sphere. Did Naruto really think that?

The blond one finally looked Sasuke in the eye, just in the moment when the boy pressed his lips against his own. With his right knee, he was pressing just above the blond one's groin. It was quite a surprise. Truth be told, he was expecting a punch to the face or at least a slap.

Sasuke pulled back but still kept his hands on Naruto.

"That's not true!" he shouted "If it wasn't for you, god knows where I'd be."

The raven haired boy leaned his head onto the blond teen and held him close.

"I need you..." the first time Sasuke admitted it. Naruto was annoying at times, but he realized that he couldn't bear to be without him. His heart raced and he didn't know what to do.

"I don't want to let you go. I want you..." Suddenly it felt like a bright light had just been lit inside of him, once he admitted it. He put his hands around the boy and hugged him extremely tight.

"I want you too!" he cried out. "But...you're still moving out, aren't you?"

Sasuke lightly grabbed Naruto's face then reached into his coat pocket and showed Naruto the pair of keys he got from Itachi.

"There are two pairs of keys." He swung them in front of his face.

"One for you and one for me."

"For me?"

"You didn't seriously think that I'll just leave you."

"But, are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded "Yeah. I'm sure."

"My, my, Sasuke. You're full of surprises tonight."

"That's not all." He kissed the other one's neck and still kept a tight grip on him. "I still have to finish what I've started." He said and kissed Naruto again.

As they kissed, both received another surprise that they have been waiting for some time now.

The blond one felt something cold and wet drop down his cheek. He opened his eyes to witness that a few snowflakes have dropped from the sky.

"Hey, Sasuke, look! It's snowing!" The boy shifted his head and saw them himself. It was a magical moment. It was beautiful.

"Well then. We better make sure this night is even more special. What do you say?" The raven haired boy exclaimed

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

The duo moved at a quick paste, their legs were almost walking on their own. It wasn't far from Naruto's place at all and before they knew it, they were finally there.

They got up to the floor at which their destination was.

The apartment door burst open and as they were making out heavily and taking each other's clothes off. Naruto closed the door with his leg and locked it with one hand. They didn't have time to look around but from what they quickly glanced, there was a bed and at the time, it's all they needed. He then proceeded to take of Sasuke's coat and threw it on the floor, right besides his.

The blond one grabbed the raven one's shirt and lifted it up and finally took it off. His torso was a bit muscular yet soft to touch and his warm skin was even more appealing when he was exposed like that. Still making out, Sasuke tried to take off the blond one's shirt as well but he got interrupted.

"Sasuke, I've got a gift for you as well." Said Naruto and pushed the boy onto the bed.

He slowly took of his own shirt revealing it.

"N-Naruto, why did you...?" On the boy's stomach was a tattoo, in shape of a circle and it was all around his belly button, Sasuke's favorite part of Naruto's body.

"It's because I love you and it's a mark that I want to keep to remind me of you, when you aren't around." His smile and look on his face was that of burning passion between the two. At that moment he was ready to face any challenge that could be thrown at him and he only wanted one. Sasuke.

Naruto walked closer and let the raven haired boy feel his permanent mark with his hands.

_It's real..._ he thought. For Naruto to go this far. He was a knucklehead sure, but now it was Sasuke's turn to give him something in return. Himself.

He kissed the boys stomach and caressed his body firmly. He got to his belt and he unbuckled it slowly and pulled down his pants.

Naruto's half erect member was dangling in front of him. He grabbed the boy and pushed him onto the bed next to himself. Climbing on top of him, he started to stroke him while kissing him on the lips.

He heard sights of pleasure and needless to say, they turned him on as well. Then he went lower and continued to lick it more and more before finally taking it into his mouth fully.

"Ahh!" Naruto gasped. Somehow it was even better than before. Somehow, Sasuke was good at this and he wouldn't last very long as he did hold it for a few hours.

The boy kept on sucking and stroking at the same time. The blond one grabbed his hair in enjoyment. He had to hold onto something.

"Sa-Sasuke, I'm...I'm going to...!" Suddenly the boy felt Naruto's member tremble and he pulled away just in the nick of time. He ejaculated just above Sasuke's shoulder and onto the floor.

He breathed heavily with relief.

"W-Was it good?" Sasuke asked embarrassed. Inside he actually felt kind of proud but he would not admit it for the world.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried. Sasuke took down his own pants and threw them on the floor. The blond one grabbed his meat and stoked it while the boy was on top of him. He didn't move, nor did he want to. His heart was racing fast and he didn't have time to think of what's going to happen next.

He got even closer so that Naruto could take it into his mouth.

It was an amazing feeling and the dark haired teen kept grabbing the bed covers.

"Ugh! Aahhh!" he was trying to be as quiet as he could be, but that part wasn't working out as he wanted it. It was obvious that he was much better at it.

"N-Naruto! I-I want more!" Sasuke cried.

"Mmmmm. You really want it?" he teased the boy. His eyes kept making eye contact with him. For Naruto, it was no longer awkward. He couldn't control himself any longer.

"Y-Yes." It was the final word, no turning back now. Sasuke climbed off of Naruto, who then positioned himself onto the pillows with his rear up in the air."

"Then do it." The blond one panted as he grabbed hold of the pillows and prepared himself.

That took the boy off guard. He was completely sure that he was going to get it in. To be honest, he was relieved.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Just do it." he replied. And just like that, Sasuke slowly slid into Naruto's opening. The pre-cum was a substitute for lubrication and it worked out great.

"Ugh! Ahhhh!" Both moaned as they felt sensations all over their body. They started to heat up.

"It's-it's so tight!" Sasuke covered up his lips and tried to sustain his moan. Naruto took it like a man. He felt the hard member inside of him. Soon, it reached all the way inside.

"Gaah!" Naruto cried.

"_I can't believe I'm inside of him!"_ Sasuke though.

"C-can I move?" he asked with hesitation.

"Y-yeah. Do it!" And so he did. He grabbed him by the hips and started moving his own slowly. It was hot inside of him and seeing how it was their first time, it wasn't going to last very long.

He moved harder and harder, with each thrust making sure that it was going in all the way.

"Sa-Sasuke, aaah!" Naruto moaned in pleasure and in pain. Sasuke kept thrusting until he couldn't hold it any longer.

He filled the blond one's hole up with his hot cum as he panted in pleasure. Naruto fell flat on the bed as Sasuke removed his member, and his semen started dripping out.

"S-sorry, I..."

"It's okay." Naruto mumbled and re-positioned himself onto his back.

He got hard again and he wanted more.

"Again, Sasuke, I want more."

"Me too." The raven haired boy moved closer and stuck his member inside of him once more. It went in much smoother this time and he started moving as soon as the very tip of it was inside.

"Ugh!" Naruto cried. Sasuke planted his hands next to the blond one's head as he rocked back and forth, while the other one was touching Sasuke's burning hot body and stroking himself.

"Naruto!" he cried "I want more of you!" he started kissing him on the lips and on his neck with hot passion.

The boy put his hands around Sasuke's neck and held him closer, so he could feel his kisses and his loud breathing on his neck.

It burned, it hurt and he wanted more and more of it.

The two finally felt truly connected in body and mind. They were looking into each other's eyes and they couldn't look away, not even for a second. The raven haired boy stroked his partners member hard.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered "I-I love you!" his scream was almost forced into Sasuke's ears, making him realize that he truly meant something to Naruto. It kept ringing in his head. His face got even brighter and his heart nearly ripped open his chest.

"I-I...I love you too!" the boy cried out and just like that, both came once more. They shivered and Sasuke was paralyzed out of pleasure. He slowly fell next to Naruto, wearily.

Both panted and looked at the window on the other side of the room, facing them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The blond one broke the silence.

"It is." Sasuke replied.

"Did you mean it...when you said that you loved me?"

He didn't get an answer.

He turned to the side, facing Sasuke.

"Did you mean it, Sasuke?" he asked again. After a serious look on the boy's face, he smiled.

"Yeah." He replied and faced Naruto.

"I meant it."

He moved his head just a bit closer, enough to kiss him on the cheek and then on the lips. With his right hand he patted him on the head.

"I love you." He said it again. "I really do." He moved his hand across Naruto's chest, holding him tightly close. "Thank you, for being mine."

"Promise me that you won't throw me away and forget me." The blond one's words were like whispers "Promise me that, and I'll be yours forever."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and locked his fingers between Naruto's.

"I promise." He said with a decisive voice. It seemed like with those few words, their relationship was formed into an unbreakable bond that would for better or for worse, last forever. Just before they drifted off to sleep Naruto whispered;

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"I remember him. I remember the cold morning, the snow falling and the promise we made to each other, to be by each other's sides, no matter what.

Beautiful skin, raven hair and an honest smile.

When he wakes up beside me, he looks at me with his sharp eyes and an innocent expression on his face. I smile, I'm happy, he returns the smile.

I pick up my clothes from the floor, and he sits on the corner of the bed.

I put my arms around his waist and feel his warm, sensitive skin.

I hear the beating of his heart. He pats me on the head as I rest it on his lap.

You take my pain away. Around you I can be myself.

No tricks, no lies, no masks.

The class clown and the lone wolf, connected in a bond, together with each other. Opposites do attract.

The raven boy stands up and disposes of his bottom clothes. He walks in to the shower and turns on the water. I unbutton my shirt and join him. The water clears my mind.

I come from behind and hug him at his waist, pulling him closer.

I'll never let you go, Sasuke.

I love you, I love you."

-Dante Shikari


	7. Chapter 7

The world is filled with people, capable of doing terrible things.

One of them is revenge. One of the worst kinds is when an innocent person is involved. In order to bring someone down, hurt someone closes to them. But what if a person didn't have anyone close to them at all and yet still be untouchable. No one is untouchable, everyone has secrets and nothing stays secret forever.

There was something in the air that late day. The pressure was rising and the time went slower by the minute.

The blond haired boy stood by the iron school fence, his hands tucked inside his pockets, keeping them warm. Between his lips was a newly lit cigarette. He finished the last one five seconds ago. On the ground were many more finished ones. He had been standing there for hours, eagerly awaiting twelve o'clock. The lunch break followed, leaving both the students and teachers free. That way, he could have a private conversation in an empty classroom and still have some sort of backup from the hallways if things were to get too loud.

As the first few students walked out of the school, to sit on the benches in front of the great gray building, the boy walked right past them in the opposite direction. None of them even noticed that he was there. His anger was at a maximum level and the only thing keeping him from bursting into an uncontrollable rage was the thought of peace that he will feel when it will all be over. He felt like the pressure was getting to him and everything around him was moving slower.

_Keep calm _he kept reminding himself. Panicking now would not help him. Slowly but surely he made his way to the teacher's lounge. He stood in front of the brown wooden door with the silver engraving on it and thought of exactly what to say that would make him look more intimidating. Naruto wasn't the toughest kid in school, but he knew how to hold his ground. And the fact that Kakashi was a bit taller than him didn't really help him. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited.

A few moments later, finally, the door opened. To his surprise, it wasn't Kakashi. It was a teacher whose name her never really remembered. The man was wearing a dark green suit and his eyebrows were like bushes. When he saw Naruto, he smiled widely.

"Ah! You must be Naruto!" he exclaimed and showed a thumbs up. The boy got confused as he looked at him.

"You must be wondering how I know?! Well let me tell you; I am the amazing, Guy sensei!" he practically screamed and gained the attention of those walking by. In an awkward moment he cleared his throat and started to speak more normally.

"So, how can I help you?"

"I'm...looking for Kakashi sensei." The blond teen stuttered. Guy looked disappointed for a moment but tried to brush it off.

"Oh he's not here. He has a week of vacation. But shouldn't you know that, being his student and all?"

"Yeah...uh, I was sick for the last few days. I didn't know. Well thanks anyways sensei." With that the boy left, leaving the green man behind wondering many things.

He headed up to the roof, the only place so far where no one ever goes to. The door shut behind him as he punched the concrete wall.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled out. A few seconds later did he realize that he had punched a wall.

"Ouch! Damn it!" He cried out in pain.

_Great, now I broke my fucking hand._ No matter how he put it. Kakashi sensei had him under control. Anyway that he could fight back would end up hurting Sasuke again.

There had to be a way, the man had to have a weakness. Everyone has one, but what was it? Nobody is innocent, that's for sure.

He kept squeezing his fist together, praying that it's not really broken when from the corner of his eye, saw a figure approach him.

"Naruto?" he figure spoke. The teen turned around and saw Iruka sensei standing before him.

"Huh, sensei? What are you doing here?" he asked surprisingly. Only a few people in the school know how to unlock the door on the roof and never did any of them actually go up here, let alone see a teacher wonder up.

"I should ask you the same question!" The man hid something behind his back.

"The same as you..." He reached into his pocket for a box of cigs. With his thumb he opened it and bit into one and pulled it out. He lighted it and threw the lighter to Iruka, who stared at the boy for a good few seconds before lighting one himself.

Both sat down by the wall and Iruka took a look at the teen's hand.

"Hmmm..."  
>"Well?"<p>

"It's not broken...but I'd still put ice on it."

"Good." He pulled back his arm.

The dead silence took over as the two were both deep in thoughts.

"Hey, sensei?" Naruto started "Have you ever been in love?" he asked right out of the blue.

"Heh of course!" the man cried out "Why I remember when I was in college, this girl..." he stopped for a moment to clear his throat "Khem. Yes, I've been. Why? Girlfriend problems?"

"...Something like that."

"I see." He mumbled "Have you tried talking about it?"

"Yeah. Didn't exactly work out."

"Well." The man fixed his sitting position and took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out. "You can always talk to me about it." He continued. Naruto only smirked to that comment.

"Thanks, but I don't think you'd understand." The man seemed offended by that sentence and threw a serious look on his face.

"Naruto. I knew you since you were a small boy. And I was once your age too. Whatever it is, you can tell me." The teen didn't say anything for a while.

"I...like guys, sensei." He took a drag and looked the other way.

"Huh?" he could tell it took the man by surprise. Sure, he hasn't seen him with a girl, but he would never have assumed.

"What are you...saying...?"

"I'm gay, Sensei. I'm a fag, a cocksucker and all that crap!" he cried out.

"Naruto..." the man mumbled. He stayed quiet before speaking again.

"But, why..."

"Why haven't I told you this any sooner?" he cut him off. "Because I doubt you'd understand. Then everyone else would know and it would fuck everything up even more. Getting expelled and all of that. Doesn't matter anymore now."

"You're wrong." Said the man "It doesn't matter if you're gay or not. Only relationships between students are forbidden, since it's a private school." The blond one nodded and shrugged at the same time, leaving the man to find the answer himself.

"Oh I see." He finally got the big picture.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Naruto slightly twitched but pretended like he was adjusting his sitting position.

"How'd you know?"

"He's the only one I've ever see you talk to. I just assumed."

_You're a true Sherlock aren't you?_ He thought to himself.

"You...won't tell anyone, will you?" he pulled his knees up to his chin and put his arms around them. The man sighed.

"Come on, sensei!" the boy cried out "I trusted you and I told you! Please, do the same for me. You're the only one I can trust around here." He made a movement with his arm towards his sensei.

"Naruto...have I ever betrayed you like that?" the man asked and gained his attention. "Sure, I'll keep your secret." He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you..." the boy said under his breath.

"Does anyone else know? In the school I mean."

"...Kakashi..." Iruka sensei scratched his head.

"That could be a problem. You have my word but I can't speak for Kakashi. He always had a problem with such students. And if he knew that I was informed about this as well and didn't come forth, it could mean problems for me.  
>"I just need a little time." Naruto stood up, heading for the door.<p>

"What are you going to do?" the man asked.

"I don't know." He flapped his arms "I'll figure something out. I always do."  
><em>That you do...<em> Iruka thought. Just as the boy left he stopped him.

"Kakashi wasn't always a teacher you know."

"So?"

"It's rumored that he worked for Uzumaki and Uchiha corp." That stopped him in his place. He turned around and got closer to sensei.

"W-what? A rumor?"

"Okay, I looked at his files when he got the job here."

"N-no...no that can't be true, he's a teacher!" Iruka shrugged.

"I can't prove it. But if he really did, there are papers for it."  
><em>Papers...the file room!<em>

"Now, you didn't hear this from me but..." he was cut off by Naruto leaping over to him and hugging him. He held him tightly for a moment.

"Thank you, sensei." With that the boy quickly pulled away and ran downstairs.

This was it, this was his in. He knew he could trust sensei, he always could and he finally came through. Now the teen was pumped up more than ever, his heart raced and his legs moved fast to reach his home. After a long run he finally got there, out of breath but that wasn't important now. He entered. On his phone, he dialed a number and put it on speaker. By throwing it on his bed, he opened the closet to look for some clothes.

"_Uzumaki Enterprise. How can I help you?"_ said a female voice on the other end.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'd like to speak to Jiraiya."

"_Right away, sir."_ It took only a few seconds before the man answered.  
><em>"Well this is a surprise. What's the occasion?" <em>Jiraiya was quickly connected to the other side. He hasn't spoken to the man in months and since last Christmas Eve he stopped receiving calls about leaving school and coming to work for the company.

"I need you to send a car for me...I need to look over some of my father's files."

"_Huh?" _ The man said surprisingly _"Your father's files? Why on earth would you need that?"_

"Just send the car. I'll explain once I get there."

"_Fine, fine."_ The phone call ended there as Naruto hung up.

He looked at himself in the mirror, wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He fixed his tie firmly as he took a deep breath. He glanced over his desk, where a picture of Sasuke was framed in. Taking it in his hands, he ran his fingers through it.

_Hold on Sasuke, just a bit more. I swear I'll make him pay._

_I'm alone_ Sasuke thought to himself when he woke up the next day. He slept long again. He himself didn't understand how one could sleep for so long and not wake up once. It was like being frozen in time and everything else passed in the blink of an eye.

The boy got up and sat on the edge of his bed. His mind wondered like crazy. He was lost and ashamed.

"I need air." He said to himself and proceeded to get dressed. Just before leaving his apartment he grabbed a hat and put it on his head. The feeling of everyone knowing what had happened was too great. It was just paranoia, but even that can cause problems.

The cold windy breeze swooped past him with light force, making his face cold. The leaves on the ground made a crunching sound as he stepped on them, one by one. Snow has yet to come this year. Will it make him as happy as it did the last time? He sure hoped so.

Passing by the road he glanced at the crystal clear water down at the riverbank. He used the stairs and went down to it, where he sat right on the ground and watched it flow.

He grabbed his phone multiple times wanting to call Naruto but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt like he had betrayed him. He kept blaming himself. Why would he want to talk to him anyways? He was probably angry.

"I have to talk to him." He said to himself. They'd stick together no matter what, he remembered that much.

The boy stood up and started walking again. He had to go see him no matter what. It was only a fifteen minute walk from the river he was at. During the way he must have smoked at least five cigarettes he was so nervous.

He finally arrived at the place and took one deep breath after putting out the cig. Carefully he made his way up to the stairs and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. He knocked again and continued to wait.

When there was no answer he tried opening the door but to his surprise, it was locked.

"Locked?" he said to himself. Reaching for the spare key, he opened the front door and entered. He took his shoes off and searched the apartment. There was no sign of Naruto anywhere. In his room, the closet door was opened and some clothes were on the floor.

_I wonder where he went_

With each passing moment, he got impatient. He tried calling the blond one's cell phone but couldn't get through. He had reached the feeling of being completely abandoned.

On the far right side of the desk he saw his own photo in a silver frame. He smiled when he saw it. He didn't know when the picture had been taken and needless to say, he didn't really mind.

Sasuke put down the picture and sat on Naruto's bed. It brought back memories. Good memories. Unwittingly he lied down on the bed, his head resting on the soft pillow with clouds drawn on it.

Naruto's scent was still there. It was comforting but not enough by a long shot. He hugged the pillow close to him. He hated the way he felt; helpless, like a little kid.

He was in that position for a good hour. He hardly noticed that it passed. He'd been waiting for Naruto but to no avail. He didn't come back home that night.

Just as Sasuke rose up, preparing to leave there came a knock on the door. He didn't think twice before going to the entrance and opening it. In front of him stood a tall man with gray hair.

"Y-you!" Sasuke stuttered, shocked in place.

"Me." The man answered.

In front of the boy stood Kakashi Hatake; the same man who caused him so much pain and fear. What was he doing here now? How did he know Naruto lived here?

"W-What do _you_ want?!" the raven haired boy barely took one step backwards. That was all that he could manage.

"Where's Naruto?" the man asked casually.

"He's not here, get lost!" he yelled and wanted to shut the door but the man stopped it with his hand.  
>"I think you should watch your manners." The man said and pushed the door wide open, forcing Sasuke to take another step backwards.<p>

The boy was angry but also scared. He hated the feeling and doubted that he'd ever behave that way, but it was happening and he didn't know what to do.

The man took a step into the apartment when Sasuke tried to stop him.

"Stop!" he yelled "I'll call the cops!"

"Oh? And what will you tell them?"

"I'll-I'll tell them the truth! Y-You raped me!"

"Rape? I did no such thing." Kakashi took a few steps closer "As far as I remember it, you came to me willingly. Sat on my bed and asked me to do it." He smiled from the corner of his mouth.

As the boy walked backwards, Kakashi walked towards him, closing the door behind him as they walked in.

"I'll ask again, where is Naruto?"

"I don't know! He's not here!" Kakashi looked left and right through the apartment. The boy was telling the truth.

"G-Get out you rapist!" Sasuke yelled. The man was clearly offended.

"I told you to watch your manners!" Kakashi cried out and slapped Sasuke, making him fall backwards into the bedroom.

The man entered the bedroom himself and came close to the boy. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and held him close.

"Why is it that you always piss me off so much?" Sasuke tried to pull away, but didn't have the strength.

"Now, are you going to apologize?" Kakashi asked intimidating. The boy was held in an awkward position. He wasn't standing, nor was he lying on the floor. The man was holding him just a little above the floor, so their eyes could meet.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry." He repeated, this time a bit louder.

"Not good enough." He lifted the boy up so he could stand, and then lightly moved him towards the nearest wall. He pressed him against it and stared at his face.

"You know, I'm willing to forgive you for this; calling me a rapist and such." He hit the wall next to Sasuke's head with his palm, making a loud noise.

"If I was a rapist, I'd cause you much more pain than you could handle. But I'm not going to do that." He grabbed a spiky piece of Sasuke's hair and played with it.

"W-why are you doing this?" he stuttered.

"Why?" the man asked amused "I suffered because of the Uchiha and now an Uchiha will suffer because of that." He lightly jabbed his knee onto Sasuke's private area.

"Now, what will you do to apologize?" Sasuke started sobbing but not crying. He couldn't cry. He wanted to be strong and in a way he managed to do that.

"N-No!" the boy cried out "Not that again!" He grabbed onto Kakashi's hand that was still gripping his shirt collar.

"I promise to be gentle this time." He whispered into his ear and leaned his own body onto the boy's. With one of his hands he unbuckled Sasuke's belt and pushed his pants down, making them fall to the ground.

"Hmm, you're already hard." Kakashi said as he groped the raven haired boy's member through his boxer shorts. His hand then moved under the shirt, teasing his abs and his nipples slowly.

"Ugh, n-no!" he cried out already excited but still resisting a bit.

"Shhh." Kakashi tried to calm him down. "I was rough, I admit it. This is my apology; I'll make you feel good." The man's hand slid into the teen's underwear, lightly touching his erect member.

The boy was shaking but his grip loosened, he couldn't fight back; his body had betrayed him.

Kakashi pulled down Sasuke's underwear, revealing the boy's erection. He moved his hand around it and started stroking up and down. With his other hand, he started playing with Sasuke's hair.

Subconsciously he let out a loud, satisfying moan.

_No, no! What am I doing?!_ He kept thinking to himself but couldn't help it.  
>Kakashi's fingers moved to the boy's face, caressing his cheeks. His face became bright red, out of embarrassment, out of shame.<p>

"Now, just like I promised." Kakashi said and crouched down. He continued to stroke the member a few more times before opening his mouth and putting it in.

"Agh!" Sasuke cried out. He gripped Kakashi's shirt as hard as he could.

_S-so hot!_

He held it in his mouth for a few seconds before he continued. Sasuke looked like he was about to orgasm any second now. It was unpredictable. The boy couldn't help but move his hips back and forth. He said no but his body said yes. He didn't have it under control anymore; it was too much for him.

Kakashi continued the job, sucking, licking, moving his mouth up and down. It was going on faster and faster, it was just a matter of time before Sasuke would blow his load. He tried to hold back desperately, but to no avail. Kakashi's free hand moved from Sasuke's leg all the way back to his butt cheek and squeezed.

The boy moaned again. Suddenly, the man's finger slipped in between the boy's rear opening and with it, into his hole.

Sasuke jumped in surprise and reached an orgasm.

"Aaagh!" he cried out as he ejaculated into Kakashi's mouth. He kept shaking until it stopped squirting out of him.

The man spitted some of it on the floor then rose up to Sasuke's height. With his hand he pulled back on his hair, making his head rise up as he leaned in and pressed his own mouth against his, letting him taste his own cum.

When Kakashi finally pulled back, Sasuke spat out what he could of it.

"P-please, no more!" he cried out tirelessly.

"That's a little unfair isn't it?" the man began to speak "I make you feel good, what about me?" There was silence between the two for a short moment.

"F-Fine, I'll give you a blowjob." Sasuke looked to the side, giving up. He just wanted it to be over soon.

"Who's talking about a blowjob?" Kakashi chuckled. The boy jumped in surprise as the man grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, making him face the wall.

"Put your hands on the wall." He said commandingly.

"N-no." he started sobbing again. He knew what was coming next. Nevertheless he subconsciously put his hands on the wall.

The man spread Sasuke's legs a bit widely and pulled his rear a bit closer to him. He caressed it at first then he took a bit of sperm from Sasuke's member and lubricated the entrance.

The boy was shaking and sobbing.

"Don't worry. Seeing how you're so obedient, I'll be gentle this time around. Resist and I'll have to be rough. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded in submission. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, his pride was taken away but he would not allow himself to be broken.

The man finally pulled down his own pants, exposing his full erection. He teased Sasuke's hole a bit, mainly just making it smoother to enter with his pre-cum. He spread the boy's butt cheeks as he placed his member onto the entrance. Slowly but surely, he stuck it all in, in one go.

"Gah!" Sasuke cried out and desperately tried to hold onto something but couldn't. He was frozen in place as he felt the entire meat inside of him. Kakashi stayed still as well, he could not believe how tight the 18-year old was. He grabbed Sasuke's hips as he started to thrust in and out slowly.

The boy kept gritting his teeth; he had an angry face on and was try to keep quiet.

Kakashi kept thrusting harder and harder, his hands played with the raven haired boy's smooth body, caressing him.

Somewhere in the middle of the action, Sasuke started panting and moaning again. His hard on was back but Kakashi was relentless to take care of it. He didn't care; he did what he thought he must.

Instead he just continued to thrust harder until the boy couldn't keep silent any longer. He let out a small _yelp_ sound but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Kakashi suddenly stopped. The held his breath for what seemed like forever.

"Don't worry." The man suddenly whispered into his ear "Just keep quiet." He grabbed hold of both Sasuke's hands and pulled them backwards. Now they were both standing straight up, making the connection between them tighter. The boy grit his teeth as hard as he could, now he could not cover his mouth. Kakashi continued thrusting. It continued hurting. However it didn't seem to last that long as the man did it even faster before making one last hard thrust. Sasuke felt hot liquid inside him.

Kakashi stayed inside him for a while, until he became a bit soft again then took out his member.

The raven haired boy panted tirelessly. He leaned on the wall so he could keep his balance. His legs were shaking and his rear was hurting again, but he wasn't crying.

The older man dressed himself.

"Well, apology accepted." He said "I still need to find Naruto though." He continued.

"I told you, I don't know where he is!" Sasuke cried out as he got dressed and leaned backwards on the wall. "What do you want with him, anyways?" he later asked.

"That's for me to know." The man quickly answered. His right hand traveled up to Sasuke's neck and lightly squeezed it.

"I hope you won't mention this visit to your lover like you did the last time, otherwise, I won't be so nice." He smirked and finally let go. He made his way out of the room and let himself out, the front door closing behind him.

Sasuke slowly and carefully sat down on the floor, burying his head into his knees. He punched the floor out of rage a few times until his fist started hurting. He still did not cry. He didn't want to.

"I need a shower." He said to himself.

"We'll arrive in about 5 min." said the driver at the wheel of the car. Naruto was sitting on the back seat, looking out the window.

"That'll be fine." He answered. It has been years since he was last at the company, even though he promised himself he won't return until he was at least 30, he was forced to go back on his word.

The buildings in the center city were tall, reaching up to the sky. For some reason, Naruto never really missed any of them; the shops, pubs, cafe's, none of them.

Five minutes later, exactly as the driver said they reached the tall building known as Uzumaki Enterprises. His father's and mother's companies were joined under one name. And he owned them both.

The blond teen stepped out of the vehicle and fixed his suit a bit. He sighed, not because he was nervous but because he was annoyed. The glass sliding doors opened and he entered.

Inside all the staff workers stopped in place to greet him. They knew who he was, without going out of the way to introduce himself. At the main desk stood the old man, wearing an expensive suit that never really fit him that well nor did he actually liked it.

"Naruto." The man said.

"Jiraiya." The boy replied.

"Decided to stop by I see. How are things?"

"Could be better." He said and looked around him. "Is there somewhere we could talk more...privately?"

"Yeah, sure." The old man led Naruto to the elevators, which they used to get to the very top of the building. Down a short hallway they reached dual doors, shut tight.

Jiraiya grabbed a keycard from his pocket and slid it through the scanner, immediately opening the doors. Inside the doors was a large empty space. When the company was built, Naruto's father didn't manage to fill it before his death and it was left untouched for years.

At the very end of the place by the big windows there was a very large desk made out of fine dark wood. A big black leather chair was placed behind it. It was still tipped to the right, just as it was left.

Naruto approached the table and ran his fingers through it.

"This...was my father's desk?" he asked. It was the first time seeing it.

"It was." Jiraiya answered, keeping his hands in his pockets. "Everything was left the way Minato left it." He continued.

Naruto nodded silently. He sat on the edge of the desk and looked at Jiraiya.

"I need access to all my father's files." He finally said. Jiraiya looked puzzled for a moment.

"Well as much as I want to help you, I can't do that." He answered.

"What? Why not?"

"Well because you're not employed here. I cannot give access to just anyone."

"This was my father's company, which means it's now mine." Naruto stood up furiously.

"Naruto, I understand that." Jiraiya tried to explain "But what you don't understand is that I can't." he pointed over to the right, to the steel door which required a keycard to open.

"All of Minato's files are in there. Even I don't have access to them, after all it's not my company, and I'm just a substitute."

Naruto stood up, shaking his head.

"Then who can give me access?" he asked.

"Well the only one who can access the safe is you. You're the only heir to the company after your father, but in order to gain access to all the information and such you have to take on the company." Jiraiya explained. Naruto kept shaking his head in denial. It wasn't going as well as he thought it would go.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" he sighted.

"I'm afraid not." Both stayed quiet for a bit. "Naruto, what's this about anyways?"

"Huh?" the teen popped his head up. He was in a deep state of thinking.

"You swore you wouldn't step foot in here until you were an old man, now you're here one day demanding full access. Something must have happened." The teen didn't answer. He turned around and looked out the big window.

"You wouldn't understand." He said. Jiraiya sighted loudly and wanted to say something but his words were cut off.

"This is something I need to do personally." The blond one walked back to the table and sat on the big chair, leaning on it backwards.

"How fast can you set up a meeting?" he said.

"With the board of administrators? About 2 hours." The man shrugged. The look in Naruto's eyes looked serious. Was he really going to take on the company?

"Do it." The teen grabbed a cigarette pack from his pocket and lighted one. From the side of the desk he took a pen and a sheet of paper and started writing something on it.

It was safe to say that Naruto didn't like one bit of this. He didn't know the first thing of leading a company nor how to be a proper boss, but Iruka sensei seemed to be onto something. If Kakashi really did work here, why did he become a teacher? It was bizarre and completely out of character; but it needed to be done. In a way it was funny, how much a person would do for their loved one, even go to such ridiculous lengths as becoming one of the suits. Nice suit, leather briefcase, polished shoes. This will be the only known reality in just a matter of time, but if it meant he won't be alone then there is no point in even thinking about other options.

A little over two hours passed as the meeting room was filled with people who were summoned. Each of them had their own specific job, what that job was Naruto had no idea of. The teen walked in, passed all the men and sat at the very end of the meeting table, where the big cheese would usually sit. Jiraiya would stand at the side of Naruto like a personal assistant; the people didn't know who the boy was.

"Jiraiya who is this boy?" the only bald man in the room said and pointed at the blond teen with his pen. Another suit joined in.

"I didn't realize it was bring your grandson to work day." The man looked around as his colleagues laughed with amusement. Jiraiya cleared his throat, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. Minato's son." He said out loud.

Silence filled the room. The bald man's glasses slipped off his nose in the middle of making a puzzled face.

"Minato's son?" he fixed his glasses "My god, you've grown!" he exclaimed, now having a completely different attitude.

"The boy would-" his words were cut off.

"I would like to take over my father's company. Effective immediately." They all looked at each other again. A woman from the back stood up, expressing her opinion.

"What?!" she cried out "Jiraiya, why weren't we informed of this before hand?"

Jiraiya wanted to answer but Naruto cut him off again, this time standing up as well.

"Because that's how my decision was!" he raised his voice "This was my father's company and now it's mine. I make the decisions from now on and as a matter of fact maybe I'll also decide that we have too much staff in here." He really didn't want that to sound like a threat but it did. Needless to say he didn't really care at that moment. He wanted to get his point across clean.

"And from now on direct all your questions to me." He added.

The woman sat down silently. The bald man spoke once more; it was well obvious that he was the main voice of all of them.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, sir...I think what my colleague was trying to say is that, there is paper work to be signed here, and then there is paper work to be done on our side. This job also requires a lot of work and seeing how you're still a student that can prove to be difficult."

"No. School has nothing to do with it anymore. From now on I will concentrate only on leading the company. Now if you don't mind, you said there are some papers that need signing?" The boy sat back down and Jiraiya sighted silently. A few of the men opened their briefcases and took out various important looking papers. They handed them to each other, each giving their own signature. It was almost funny how they all carried the important papers with them and complain about it.

The papers flew from one person to the next line trains cart; always adding a bit more with each passing person. Finally it reached the boy. He took a pen from the table and began signing them one by one multiple times. At the end all that was needed was Jiraiya's signature, showing that he's signing everything over to Naruto.

"Well I think we're done here. We'll finish the rest and fax them to you in a few days." The bald man said.

He offered his hand to Naruto, which he was reluctant to shake at first. From his briefcase he took out a still sealed envelope with the company's logo on the corner of it. It was about twice the size of a normal envelope.

"This is all that your father entrusted us with." He said as he handed it over "We look forward to working with you, Uzumaki sir."

He offered his hand once more, and then all of them went their separate ways. The teen and the old man stayed in the meeting room quietly.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki." Jiraiya said sarcastically "I guess I'm fired now?"

"Don't be an idiot." The teen responded. "You still work here. Still have the same pay as before."

"Doing what? Being your secretary?" The man flapped his arms, obviously upset.

"You'll still do the same job." Naruto stood up "I did what I had to." He grabbed the envelope and started walking away.

"What is this for anyways? What made you suddenly decide to take on a job you have absolutely no knowledge of?" Naruto hit the table with his palm. "I did what I had to!" he yelled angrily "This is something I have to do!"

"This is about Sasuke isn't it?! What does he have to do with this?!" Jiraiya started yelling back. There was flame between them.

"That's my business!"

"It's my business as well! Who the hell do you think kept running this company all these years?"

"This has nothing to do with the company or you! It's about what's in that god damn safe that I can't get into!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Naruto was stunned for a moment but his angry face was still on. "Is this because of Sasuke?"

"...yes." the boy answered after a short pause, calmer this time.

"I knew it!" the man exclaimed and flapped his arms once more. He leaned on the table, shaking his head. "Look, what you do in your time is no business of mine, but when you start to fuck up with the company it makes it my business. What could possibly be so important in that safe that you would need to do this? And how could this be connected to the Uchiha at all?!"

It was weird. The blond teen's mind wondered for a moment. When you actually think about it, how could this be connected to anything at all?

"Sasuke...got hurt." He answered "and the one, who did it, is still out there. I heard a rumor that he used to work here, years ago."

Jiraiya calmed down. He thought about it for a moment. He still didn't think it was a good enough reason. If anything, he thought it was stupid but he wasn't quite prepared to say it out loud.

"What do you need from me?" he decided to be helpful.

"Coffee, lots of it." Naruto walked out of the meeting room and headed back to now, his office. He made his way past the desk and to the steel door. Opening the envelope, it revealed a keycard and a letter inside. The keycard was the only thing he grabbed, he'd figure that he'd read whatever said inside later on. He threw the letter onto his desk and opened the door.

The cold steel door made a loud squeaky sound while it opened and revealed its treasures. Inside were plain white walls, a bit darkened by time. By the walls were many filing cabinets but it was nearly impossible to distinguish the alphabetical order of them or the type of documents that were inside. There were also papers on the floor, piles of them. After all, it was both documents for Uzumaki and Namikaze Enterprises.

"I think I'm going to be here for a while." He said to himself.

Hours passed by and it was somewhere in the middle of the night. Jiraiya entered the office, carrying a tray with two coffee cups on it. He had been doing so nearly every two hours.

Papers were spread from the desk to the safe room only a few meters away. He entered and sat down on a chair, placing the tray on the small table in the corner next to him. Naruto was on his knees, looking through each paper individually. The bags under his eyes grew darker with each passing hour. He was tired. They were both tired.

"Need any help?" the man asked him.

"No." the teen replied quickly. The man shrugged and took a pack of cigarettes from his inner pocket. Just as he was about to light one he got confronted by the boy.

"If you want to smoke, go outside." He said. It paralyzed the man for a moment "You might burn something, and the fire alarm will go off." Jiraiya glanced at the ceiling above him to see a small round box placed in the corner. He was surprised that a safe room this old even had one. Relentlessly he put the cigarettes away as he sighed.

"Found anything yet?" he asked.

"No." the boy replied again.

"Listen. I know this is important to you. But just what do you think you'll achieve by finding this person's files in the company he used to work in? Blackmail him?" The boy gave it some thought for a moment in silence.

"Then I'll know more about him. I can use something against him. Everyone has secrets."

"We don't write _'write down your secrets here'_ on the job application. And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"By curing the disease not the symptom. I can take care of Sasuke later on."

"And just why do you think this is your problem?" The boy twitched to that comment. It started to irritate him but he wouldn't show it.

"Because I should have been there. It's partly my fault. I fucked up and now I'm trying to fix it."

"Hah!" the man chuckled in amusement. Naruto looked at him by the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked.

"I should have been there, I fucked up." He mocked him. "If you'd actually wanted to do something for him you would be there right now. Instead you're here, searching for something that you're not even sure will be of any use to you or not. You're not doing this for him; you're doing it for yourself, so you won't feel that you didn't do anything at all." The man crossed his arms and looked away. He didn't know why he got too emotional in it. He couldn't care less about the Uchiha but he wouldn't wish them harm either.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, his lips covering them. He didn't want to admit it but the old man was right. He was being selfish and not being there when Sasuke needed him the most.

It was another two hours later that the boy finally stumbled upon what he was looking for. Or so he thought.

"I think I got it!" Naruto would exclaim, quickly standing up and knocking over a pile of papers nearby. Jiraiya jumped as he was awoken by the shout.

"Huh, what happened?" he asked confused.

"I think I found it!" the boy would repeat. He walked over to his desk and opened the file. To his surprise there were maybe 3 papers inside it. He started reading it silently, almost whispering to himself, with his eyes spread widely with each sentence. Jiraiya walked out of the safe room as well, yawning and brushing his eye. One good look at the boy and he knew something wasn't right. His curiously serious face that he had on just a minute ago was now gone and replaced with a disappointed one. The boy leaned back onto his chair, to sum up everything.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked and stepped closer.

"This is useless to me."

"What?"

"This is useless." He squeezed the paper that he held in his hand, crumbling it. With his other hand he crunched it into a ball and threw it across the table. "It's just a formality paper." He continued and leaned on the table, burying his face into his palms. "What the fuck was I thinking coming here? I need personal info not this crap." The old man shrugged. What else was he expecting? This is a company not a library.

He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to somehow comfort him.

"Look why don't you go home? You're burned out, take a rest. Sitting here isn't going to do you much good." The boy nodded, agreeing with the man.

"Yeah." He stood up and shook his head "You're...you're right. I should...get some sleep or something." Grabbing his coat, he slowly headed for the door. It will be morning in about two hours anyways. His mind was blank. He was too tired, too confused.

"Hey, hold on." The voice behind him called out. Turning around, he saw Jiraiya holding the crumbled piece of paper, reading it.

"Hatake Kakashi. I know him." In the flash of a second, Naruto's stomach just grew a few sizes smaller. It squeezed hard and it wouldn't let go.

"What?!" he cried out. "You know him?" The suit jacket fell to the floor as the boy approached Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I do." His vision shifted from the paper to the boy.

"Well?! Tell me more!" Naruto demanded.

"He worked close with your father. There was a rumor that he would have been the one to inherit the company after Minato retired and before you would take over. I think Minato was sure of it."

"What? No way!" he didn't want to accept it. There's no way that man could inherit it or be that close to his father, right?

"There's no way. What happened?"

"Well, he was fired as far as I remember."

"Fired? Fired for what?"

"Hmmm..." the man thought about it for a moment. Thinking if he should indeed tell the boy or not. If Kakashi was his enemy, it's not going to be easy. "Rumor was that he was selling company secrets."

"Company secrets, to whom?"

"Uchiha corp." Jiraiya said bluntly as he shifted his view away from Naruto.

Naruto froze. Selling company secrets? It all sounded like it was from a lame soap opera. That's why Jiraiya didn't like the Uchiha very much.

"So he got fired, right?" the teen asked.

"Yeah...he was upset about it. We all were. The fool got drunk that night and drove his car of the road. He got off with a few broken ribs, but his fiancé didn't make it."

"F-fiancé." He stuttered. It was really turning out like some lame soap opera. Like a joke. "So why isn't he in jail?"

"Ah, they say it wasn't his fault. He was drunk, sure, but they say another driver was involved. He got off with minimal charges. After that big companies wouldn't hire him. It was practically over."

Selling secrets, drunk driving, death, revenge. Somehow the man managed to put all that behind him. Well, some of it anyways. No one knew and no one asked any questions. Did Naruto just hit a gold mine?

"I need to go." Said the teen, picked up his jacket and was on his way out of the place.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, to sleep." The glass doors shut behind him as a train of thought came rushing through his mind.

_I'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a bastard _he though. _I better make a call. _Grabbing his phone, he called the only person he could, Itachi. After a few rings he was finally connected through.

"_Do you know what time it is?!" _a voice shouted on the other line.

"About four in the morning." Naruto answered.

"_Who's this?"_

"It's Naruto."

"_Ah!"_ There was some sort of noise in the background. A lot of rustling and what sounded like glasses falling over.

"Hello?" The boy called out to him.

"_Ah yes. Anyways."_ He cleared his throat _"I assume there's a reason that you're calling me this early?"_

"Yeah. We have to meet."

"_Well my schedule-"_

"Now, Itachi. We have to meet right now."

"_Ugh. Right now? What's this about?"_

"It's about Sasuke."

There was a moment of silence after mentioning his brother.

"_What about Sasuke?"_ his voice has now become more serious, but still a bit raspy and tired.

"Meet me at the East end of the Konoha grand bridge. Down by the riverside."

"_The riverside? Right now?"_

"Yes right now!" The boy shouted into the phone.

"_...I'll be there in about half hour."_

"See you then." The boy put the phone back into his pocket and entered the elevator he was so eagerly awaiting. It started moving downwards as he leaned on the side of it and let out a big sigh.

_Shit, what exactly am I going to say?_

What was he going to say? Sorry your brother got raped by his teacher who was also our former employee who sold our secrets to your company? He had his doubts if Itachi is even going to believe him for one, then there's a matter of question what he'll do when he finds out. Everything was getting more and more complicated, but there had to be an end to this madness.

The elevator reached the garage as Naruto stepped out. At the far right side of it were the company cars. He checked them all before he finally found one that the key he took from the office belonged to. He sat in it and turned on the AC. It was a cold this time in the morning. From his pocket, he took the letter he got earlier today. It was hand written and dated.

"_Dear Naruto, by the time you read this letter, you've probably already taken over the company. You've become a great man. And as such a great man, you'll be given responsibilities. Leading the company is no easy task. But that's why education is important, right? If you ever find yourself in a bind, know that not all is lost. You'll always have people who will support you and stand by your side. All my assistants will be glad to help you out as well as your uncle Jiraiya. I have great faith in him. Weather you take on the company or not, know that your mother and I are proud of you no matter what. Love dad."_

How ironic. He put the letter onto the passenger seat and leaned on the steering wheel. The date on the letter was June 26th. Two days before the car accident. How very ironic. He never knew what it was like to have parents. He kept telling himself that he missed them. How can you miss something you never knew?

Naruto's vision shifted to the clock on the cockpit of the car. It was time to go. He leaned back and lightly slapped himself. No time for sleeping now, he had somewhere he had to be. The car started  
>and he drove off.<p>

A few minutes later he arrived at the meeting spot. It was right below the bridge, a quiet little place, not too far from the actual river. It had a little parking space with the view of the water.

Itachi wasn't there yet. The blond one stepped out of the car and lighted a cigarette. He was tired, his eyes feeling heavy but his senses were sharp as they've ever been. The adrenaline was running through him. Was he scared? Nervously smoking one cig after another, when he finally saw headlights of a car approach him. The car stopped and out stepped the tall man, wearing his suit. From the looks of it, it didn't seem like he was sleeping at all. More like he was in a meeting.

"Naruto." He greeted the boy.

"Itachi." The boy said back.

"So," he lightly shrugged "I'm here. What's this all about?"

Naruto took a deep breath. His heard racing but his hands still.

"It's...about Sasuke."

"What happened?" The man folded his arms, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"He got hurt." He finally spit it out.

"Hurt? Hurt how? In the hospital hurt?"

"No, no! He...he..."

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Sasuke got raped." Naruto's head tilted downwards. No matter how hard he tried, it just seemed too heavy, his eyes almost started watering.

"He got what?!" The man yelled as he stepped closer. "Are you crazy?" he added. It really did seem like he was crazy, saying it like that. But how else can you explain such a thing?

"It's the truth. We...we got caught together and...He got manipulated, we both did."

"Ugh!" The man roared as he quickly grabbed Naruto by his jacket and raised him up, just slightly dangling him of the ground.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! How could this have happened? You should have protected him!"

"I-I know!" it wasn't pleasant being held like that, he grabbed Itachi's arms, trying to hold himself up and brake away.

"He...he did it because of me. I didn't even know about it at first."

"Because of you?!" the man roared again, this time his fist landed in Naruto's face, knocking him backwards on the ground. The lights from the car were shining into his face. All he saw was a shadow approach him.

"How could this have happened...?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." The boy mumbled.

"You're sorry?" The man got close enough. With his leg he kicked the blond one in the ribs as he was trying to get up. In a second he landed back on the floor in pain.

Itachi turned away for a second, chanting something to himself. Just as he turned back to the boy, he wanted come in for another kick, when he was stopped.

"Wait! Please wait!" he shouted as he coughed. "I know the guy who did it!"

"What? Who? Who was it? Tell me now!"

"It was a teacher, who works in the academy." Naruto felt dizzy as he was finally able to stand up. No, he was allowed to stand up.

"A teacher? Who was it?"

"Kakashi Hatake." He coughed again, clinging himself to the car.

"That name. It sounds familiar."

"It should, he was selling Uchiha corp. our company's secrets." Itachi slapped the boy.

"Now that is bullshit." He pointed a finger at him "Don't insult our family."

"It's the truth! I found out about it just a few hours ago. He was a rat years ago and got caught. Then he drove off road, killing his fiancé."

"No. No, that's bullshit." Itachi took a few steps back as he shook his head in denial.

"I'm taking this guy down; I don't care what it takes." He added.

"And how are you going to do that? You got no proof."

"Sasuke will testify." The man was so sure of himself.

"Will he? After what he's been through! You have no fucking idea." The blond one pushed the man away from him in anger.

"You have no idea." He repeated "I can take him down but I need your help."

"The hell you are! You're not taking one step near Sasuke again. I trusted you and look what happened. You two are braking up."

"Say's who, who do you think you are?"

"I'm his family and he'll do as I say."

"Damn your family!" Naruto gathered the strength that he had and rushed into Itachi. Then, grabbing him by his tie, he held him closer as he delivered a punch to his face. No more than a second later, he got one in return. The two delivered punches and kicks for a good two minutes. They struggled together like two wrestlers, but Itachi was more built than the teen and he easily won. Naruto got pressed up against his car. Itachi was holding him by the neck with one hand, and twisting his left arm with the other.

"I dare you to repeat that." The man said through his teeth.

"You heard me. You're turning into your father." The man didn't say anything; Naruto stared into his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"You may be better than your father, but not by a whole lot. You still try to control him, saying it's in his best interest. But you're blinded by the mission to protect him, and so far, it's not working out." The pressure seemed to rise as they kept quiet, Naruto not knowing what the man was thinking at all.

He finally released the blond teen and taking a few steps away from the car.

"Why do you care so much about it?" he asked bluntly, turning around again.

"Because he's my family too." He answered "Blood related or not. We make each other happy and because I can't stand to see him get hurt. I didn't know anything had happened to him until he told me. He trusts me. Did he tell you?"

He had a good point, but on some occasions, he made it sound like it was Itachi's fault.

"What do you need?" the golden words Naruto's been waiting for. Itachi had thought about it multiple times. It annoyed him to hear someone else say it. He was worried about his little brother, and he wanted what's best for him. But that's usually how it starts, someone wanting what's _best _for you, without asking.

"You're willing to help, just like that?"

"Of course, he's my little brother. And tell me everything that happened." He answered.

"Fine...you have a right to know." Started Naruto. He took a deep breath and lightly pressed his ribs, to see if any were broken. "We were in front of the school..."


	8. Chapter 8

It was morning and no alarm clock was needed to wake Sasuke up from his sleep. He had already been awake and lying in bed. The constant feeling of dread was overwhelming. After Kakashi left in the evening, he wasn't able to fall asleep. In the times he thought he could, ended up just being false hopes. He stared out the window from the bed. There was no sun in sight and it had been like that for days now. It felt like it's going to start snowing any minute now, but it never did. Maybe the sky itself was waiting for something. The right moment? It seemed a little farfetched, but he wanted the snow to come and cleanse these dark moments.

Sasuke sighted and got up to sit on the edge of the bed. Looked around the empty room he was reminded that he was alone. The feeling sucked.

"Naruto..." he said to himself. He still wasn't answering his phone. The boy had never felt more abandoned than he did now.

He looked for his slippers, but couldn't find then. He was sure that he left them by the bed, like always. Bending over, he managed to spot them, under the bed by the wall. He sighed in annoyance. Extending his arms, he tried to reach them but just couldn't manage. Then he went onto his stomach and tried crawling under the bed a bit.

The bed itself was quite large and it was the same one that Naruto used to sleep in. Luckily for him, his body frame was just right to be able to squeeze through.

_Just...a bit...more_ Sasuke said to himself as his arm was fully extended. But in that moment he twitched, jerking his head upwards and hitting it on the wooden bed frame.

"Gah!" he yelled, crawling out and giving up on the whole situation.

He wandered into the kitchen where he put a cup of water onto the stove to boil. He sat down on the chair by the table and watched it get hot, resting his elbows on his knees and supporting his head. It didn't take long for the water to get hot. From the cup board he took some cup noodles, beef flavored. Without a second thought, he grabbed the hot cup of water with his bare hands.

"Fuck!" he yelled out and let go of the cup, spilling the water all over the floor.

"Gah, damn it!" he roared in frustration, grabbing the cup of noodles and throwing it against the wall.

Out of breath and burning with rage, he sat back down on the chair, frustrated. This day wasn't starting well. He didn't want to think about it, even if he did, he was sure that he couldn't find an answer. He needed fresh air. He needed to go to school. Reluctantly, he got dressed, grabbed his bag and headed off.

Walking to school, taking the same path as he usually did, felt different. It felt cold. The streets were empty, no one walking outside, and no one walking by his side. Sometimes it felt like he was trapped in a tunnel and the only direction he could go was forward, even if he never saw the end of it.

He arrived at school on time, despite taking the extra effort of taking his time, even stopping to pet a small kitten on his way. He didn't feel like it. He didn't want to. Other schoolmates were hanging in front of the school like usual. Each in their own group of friends, chatting away. The young teen walked past them silently, looking only forward. He had no friends here. He felt the eyes on his back and whispers coming from all directions.

"Hey, isn't that Uchiha?" said a girl.

"Yeah it is." Another one answered.

"Doesn't he usually hang out with that blonde dork a lot?" a boy added this time.

"He does. It's like they're married." He didn't want to hear any more of it. He entered the school building and made his was up to the first floor classroom. Just as he entered, the exact same thing happened. Silence filled the room at first, but later on changed to little whispers, spreading all kinds of irrational rumors. He didn't want to listen because he feared that some might as well be true.

His seat was still empty, thank god. He sat down and stayed quiet, denied any eye contact.

It didn't take very long before the teacher walked in and everyone's eyes shifted forward, giving him at least some time to breathe.

Sasuke's vision subconciously shifted to the right, to the empty desk beside him, where Naruto always sat. In his mind he could still see the blond teen sitting there, half asleep and with a smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the man said. The boy looked towards the blackboard as everyone else turned backwards. Standing there was Ebisu sensei. The two never really understood each other. Sometimes he'd praise Sasuke for his excellent grades, even comparing him to his brother, then sometimes, he'd look down on him for hanging with the wrong crowd. The wrong crowd being Naruto.

"Here." Sasuke announced as the teacher was doing roll call. Ebisu looked almost looked surprised, in his own sarcastic way.

"Well, the young Uchiha finally joined our little class." Ebisu dropped his notebook on his desk casually "how nice of you to find time in your busy schedule to do so." the classroom was quiet. Sasuke stared at Ebisu with an emotionless expression on his face, while the man fixed his glasses with one finger.

"Do you know that you missed an exam on Friday?" The teen shook his head.  
>"No, of course you didn't." the teacher continued "You were far too busy hanging out with other delinquents, weren't you?"<p>

Sasuke scowled in anger. The man was pushing it and he knew that well.

"So?" he answered. The entire class gasped.

"Excuse me?" Ebisu said with an annoyance in his voice. One thing he hated was someone talking back to him, be it a student or a stranger on the street.

"So what if I was hanging out with delinquents, am I going to be expelled for that, sensei?"

"Well no." The teacher fixed his glasses again "But by doing so, you're not realizing your true potential."

"And just what is my true potential?" Ebisu was quiet, now he got the attention of the whole class.

"Tch..." Sasuke mocked him "You disappoint me, sensei. And here I thought you knew everything." He grinned with the edge of his mouth.

Ebisu didn't want to show it, but he was angry. How dare someone talk to him in that manner? Maybe it was his god complex or just his ignorance.

"I suggest you keep these things to yourself, Sasuke."

"And I suggest, that you keep your nose out of other people's business!" The teen shouted.

"What was that?!" The man's jaw nearly dropped. Others were staring as well, this wasn't Sasuke's usual response, at least not with the teachers.

"You heard me!" The teen stood up "Stop pretending you know everything and everyone, when in reality you don't know shit!"

"That's enough!"

"Yeah, that's enough." Sasuke grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom, Ebisu shouting at him, though his words did not reach.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Why I ought of-" the classroom door closed.

Criticizing is what people know best. The way that you can tell someone what's best for them and what's at fault in their lives, is appealing to most. But only a few people are foolish enough to let that lead their life.

The raven haired boy walked down the empty hallway of the school. Was coming here a mistake? Maybe he just wasn't ready yet to deal with people.

"_Geez, why is everyone on my case?" _he thought to himself. It was annoying to say the lest, but maybe they weren't acting any different than before. Maybe he just started seeing things from a different perspective.

Sasuke walked to the end of the hallway then turned left and went into the bathroom. He threw his school bag onto the counter by the sink, then walked to the urinals to relieve himself. Just after he was done, he heard the bathroom door opened and footsteps that were coming closer.

He turned around to see 3 students near him. He saw them a few times around school. Upperclassmen, but he didn't knew them by name. He could smell trouble right in front of him, that he was sure of and to top it of, they were a bit taller than him as well.

"Well if it isn't Uchiha." The one in the middle said, obvious 'leader' of the group. His hair was the most stylish. "What's shaking?" he added and the other two lackeys snickered at his unfunny bathroom humor.

Sasuke only gave a short glance, deciding not to give them any attention. Wanting to pass by them, he was quickly shoved backwards by the one on the far left; the brown haired one.

"Where do you think you're going?" the leader asked. The teen remained quiet.

"I haven't seen you or that blonde idiot ar-"

"Naruto." Sasuke corrected him, jumping in his word.

"Yeah, whatever." The raven haired one frowned. One of the lackeys made a goofy face and snickered to himself "Oh, I think you just insulted his boyfriend." All of them laughed while Sasuke remained quiet. They'll go away soon enough, he hoped.

"Did I, Uchiha? Insult your boyfriend?" The middle one continued to chuckle.

"What do you want?" The teen asked with annoyance. He was getting irritated and it wouldn't last much longer.

"I want your boyfriend to suck me off!"

"Yeah, me too!" the right side lackey added.

"You can suck off each other!" Sasuke shot back and grinned.

The laughing didn't stop, but it somehow evolved into surprise and provocation.

The 'leader' had his hands in his pockets and he took a step closer to Sasuke, who was already almost pressed against the wall.

"What did you say, faggot? He asked chucking and grinning.

"You heard me." Sasuke answered in a condescending manner.

The styled hair teen was slowly approaching Sasuke, like an evil movie villain. Sasuke doubted that they'll harm him, but he's been wrong before.

"You want to get your ass beat, Uchiha?" the browned hair lackey spat out at him. He didn't get an answer.

"I bet you really want to suck me off, huh?" said the leader nodding his head.

"Not particularly." the teen answered.

"Come on, I've seen you looking at me in the hallways." by this point Sasuke didn't knew if the guy was being serious or not; or maybe the guy was just confused about his own sexuality. In either case it was a definitive no.

"If you have nothing more to say, I'll be leaving." Sasuke took a step to the side to move past the teen and at that moment, it actually looked like he was going to let him go; until the raven haired boy went too far.

"And don't forget to drop the soap in the showers." he smirked.

The tall guy grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and pushed him backwards, slamming him into the wall.

"You're feeling brave, aren't you?" the two lackeys came a step closer, just in case. "It's three against one, you've got no chance." he began to chuckle. The guy was an idiot, a real 'delinquent' as Ebisu would put it, but he was also right and there was no way that Sasuke alone could take on all of them; but that would never stopped him from trying.

He stood quietly, still somehow resisting.

"He's too scared to even answer!" the short one on the right cried out.

"No wonder. Since when are faggots man enough to throw a punch anyways?" The leader added "All they want is their ass raped." That was it.

As all three laughed, Sasuke's fist uppercut the leader in the nose, sending him flying backwards.

"W-what?!" the two lackeys looked at each other as suddenly one of them threw a punch of his own at the boy. With a quick movement, Sasuke moved out of the way, letting the guy punch the wall instead. He wasn't sure, but he probably heard a bone crack in his knuckles. Then it was his turn to take the punch. Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt, swinging him around and pressing him onto the wall, before delivering a few raged out punches to his face.

He wasn't thinking anymore. Out of control, he expressed his rage firmly. The boy slid to the floor as blood dropped from his broken nose. Then, he stopped and turned around to the third one, who in sudden fear, took a few steps backwards. He dared to glance at Sasuke's eyes which for a moment, gave the impression of an animal.

"O-oh shit..." the lackey began rapidly breathing "Please, don't!" he cried out as his hands were at his chest's height; a sign of giving up.

The raven haired boy quickly walked passed him to the sink, where he grabbed his bag and ran off into the hallway. Fuckers.

Luckily, he didn't ran into any other student or teacher. He wouldn't know how to explain the slightly bloody fist. This wasn't like him. He wasn't a violent person. Easily irritated, sure, but never violent.

"_This was a bad idea."_ the thought wouldn't leave him alone.

"_I...I need to get out of here."_ he couldn't go home or rather, he didn't want to. He wanted to go somewhere else. A place where he'd feel safe and could talk to someone. Unfortunately he didn't have any other friends.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke tried to call Naruto yet again. Like the previous times, the call wouldn't connect. He shook his head in irritation and entered Ichirakus. The little bell on the door made that tinkling sound that everyone was already used to. It was just a bell, but it was comforting, like he just entered into a place where time didn't exist; a save haven. The old man immediately recognized the boy and smiled widely as he greeted him.

"Yo, Sasuke!" One thing about Ichiraku's that everyone liked is that he was always glad to see you. It made the boy feel a bit better; welcomed.

"It's been a long time, eh?" he continued to say "what can I get 'ya?"

"Coffee, for now." he answered and sat down at the edge of the L shaped bar. He left his bag down by his feet and leaned on the counter with his hand. His coffee arrived just a moment later.

Was it really all as complicated as he thought? Trying to make sense of it all was a handful for sure. His grades were falling, Naruto was impossible to reach and so much more. Trying hard, he failed to think of the next step that he should take. He was back at the tunnel like before, moving forward but not seeing what's coming until he's smacked against it.

Out of the blue, the bell on the door rang and footsteps were heard behind Sasuke. The barkeep stuck his head from the back room and nodded, then disappeared again. Then a voice came from behind and sounded familiar.

"Well, well. Look who I find hanging around." Sasuke turned around and to his surprise saw Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke said with a bit of relief in his voice "What are you doing here?"

"I have this period free." He answered and sat down to the shorter edge of the L shaped bar, to Sasuke's side. Old man Ichiraku brought Shikamaru a big cup of lemon tea then left again. Other than them, there was no one else there at the moment.

"How did he know what to bring?" The raven haired one asked curiously.

"I'm a regular here. I come here every day at ten o'clock.

"Everyday?"  
>"I have a lot of free periods..." He took a sip of his tea and with his eyes, looked to the side. Both of them chuckled. They were both skipping.<p>

They talked for a while, as they haven't seen each other for a long time, but during the conversations, Sasuke appeared distant. As much as he was trying not to show it, Shikamaru still noticed. He decided to pursue the question.

"So, are you going to tell me or do I have to dig it out of you?" Shikamaru grinned a bit.

"T-tell you what?" Sasuke stuttered. He didn't think the boy would notice, he didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time, Sasuke was glad that he did.

"I can see something's bugging you. You've been staring at that cup of coffee for almost two minutes straight now. Don't tell me you've become a fortune teller now."

"N-no." the boy took a deep breath, to find the right words.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" Sasuke hesitated for a second before lightly nodding. What's the point in denying it anyways? He needed a talk and here it was. Keeping it in wouldn't do him much good either.

"I don't know where he is." He began to speak as he played with the empty sugar packet by his cup "He doesn't answer his phone, or rather, it's out of service. He hasn't been home in days now." The teen scratched his head, wondering.

"Did you two had a fight or something?"

"Not that I'd know."

"Well, he never went off to anywhere for long. I'm sure he'll be back soon." The words weren't comforting, even if they were meant to be. Shikamaru took a sip of his tea.

"There's more, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke went into the depths of his brain and explained the situation to Shikamaru. Everything from his father to brother, to recent events. About Kakashi too. He didn't go overboard with the details of the man or rather, he toned it down. He couldn't bring himself to tell everything and just barely kept himself from breaking down. He kept clenching his fists when thinking about him, so much so, that the skin on the knuckles was turning white. Shikamaru may or may not have noticed that. The conversation dragged on and on and on, as cups of coffee, tea and eventually beer, kept gathering on the bar.

Shikamaru was a good listener. For a lazy person and the kind that

does not like to get involved in things, especially someone else's, he never showed a sign of boredom or annoyance.

Exchanging problems and opinions, Sasuke took a break. He went quiet for a moment, letting his mouth rest. It was four o'clock already.

Shikamaru noticed it, but decided to keep quiet about it. He wasn't in a hurry.

"I think..." Shikamaru began to say "you're over thinking everything."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You got a lot of stuff in your head right now and it's all piled up on top of each other. And the thing with that...man. God, I'm sorry about that."  
>"Yeah..."<p>

"Look, if I know anything about Naruto, you should know that he has a very close bond with his friends." Shikamaru stretched out. "So if he's not here now, he's doing everything in his might to get even with that...man."

"But I don't want to get even with him!" Sasuke pouted "I don't care about revenge. I just want all of this to be over."

"People don't get revenge for the greater good. They do it for themselves or else through time, they'll crumble."

Sasuke stared quietly at Shikamaru as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"My advice? Go home, get some sleep. Don't over think it." the raven haired boy thought about it.

"Look, you got my number, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, give me a call." he nodded and a tiny smile appeared on the edge of his mouth. "Just not before 8, I need my sleep." both of them laughed a bit.

"Deal." Sasuke answered nodding his head. He drank the beer from his glass and a smile appeared on his face too. He liked Shikamaru and realized that he does still have friends.

"Hey, wake up." a strong voice echoed. Naruto opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of a man standing above him. It was Itachi, his tie was missing and the top two buttons undone.

"Huh? What?" the teen mumbled in his morning confusion.

"I said get up!" the man raised his voice and kicked the couch. Naruto woke up fully in a moment, jumping up, only to have to catch his balance on the nearby wall, accidentally knocking over a lamp. Itachi just shook his head. Looking around the room, he saw papers and files everywhere. It was a big room too. Now he remembered. He met up with Itachi and after a severe beating, they went to grab as much files as the could, and started researching at Itachi's condo.

"What happened?" the teen asked.

"You didn't want to sleep, so you took some pills to keep you awake and drank them with beer. Then you passed out." Itachi's arms were crossed. Naruto was worried that he might have broken something. Other than that lamp.

He moved into a sitting position on the couch; slowly and carefully. His ribs hurt from the night before. He wasn't sure if any were broken.

"I can't believe we've got nothing." he said ran his fingers through his hair.

"I kept working while you were passed out."

"Did you find anything?!" the boy asked excitingly.

"I said I was working, I didn't say I found anything.

"Oh..." his expression turned to a disappointing one.

They were quiet for a moment. Naruto trying to turn on his brain.

"Come on, I made coffee." The boy slowly followed him to the kitchen, being careful not to crash into anything or fall over. They sat down at the table and stayed quiet, before Itachi decided to break the ice.

"What's it like, living with my brother?" he asked tapping the table with his fingers. It was strange. The two never really had a real conversation before. Nothing more than a few yes and no questions.

"Well, he likes to sleep in, in the mornings. He's always on time where ever he goes." Itachi kept nodding at everything "He's not too found of cleaning, yet hates a mess. He likes to have fun but he doesn't show it very often." Itachi smiled with his eyes closed. Imagining his brother as he was years ago.

"Heh, yes. Sounds just like my brother. Just as I thought."

"Just as you thought?" the man nodded.

"You see, Sasuke is eighteen now. I left home when he was only about fourteen. After I left, he felt probably abandoned and forgotten, like I left because of him. I didn't watch him grow up and I think he never really forgave me for that. I missed so much..."

"I see." Naruto quietly listened to the man, not even correcting him that Sasuke was nineteen.

"To be honest, all I really know about him is what I remember of him as a kid. I was afraid he might have changed drastically." He took a big sip of coffee.

"Well, he was very different when we first met."

"How so?"

"He just looked out of place." Naruto chuckled a bit "wherever he was. He wouldn't talk about his family or personal things. He was a bit hot headed, but he calmed down a lot now." Itachi nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto requested. Somehow he'd gotten more comfortable with the man in the minute that they've been chatting.

"What is it?"

"What is your father like?" Itachi was taken off guard by that question. His eyes circled the room as if he was remembering, but really, he was just searching for the right answer.

"Difficult to put into words." he drank a bit from the cup and continued while Naruto lighted a cigarette. "He is a very difficult man."

"What do you mean?" Itachi let out a quick sigh.

"He sent me to Konoha high, the same school as you. After I graduated, I left home and started a business of my own. I didn't want anything to do with the family stuff. Father hated me for that, saying how dare I do something on my own and not accept my 'Uchiha responsibilities'. He even went so far as to remove me from his will." Itachi chuckled a bit.

"He did?"

"Yeah." he sighted "after that, Sasuke became the favorite son. He already decided what school Sasuke should go to, who to marry and so on. To keep him in control, I guess."

"Oh, he told me about that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke admitted his...orientation, to get out of it. Still, I'm sure he wasn't even sure back then. Still, it was a bold move. Father didn't approve of it." Itachi drank again from his cup.

"He started to hate Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled.

"I became the favorite son again. It took a long time before father and I spoke again."

"You two both had it rough, huh?"

"Yeah." they went quiet. Itachi stared at the table for a bit, lost in his own thoughts, then, out of nowhere Itachi bashed the cup of coffee against the table, shattering it into pieces.

"What the hell?!" Naruto jumped backwards, letting go of his cigarette. He almost got a heart attack. Itachi roared. He was furious.

"How dare that two bit son of a bitch lay a hand on my brother?!" his voice was rough, not something Naruto was used to, he was a completely different person now. It must have been one of the few times that Naruto was actually frightened.

"I'll make sure he burns in hell for that! I'll destroy him, with my hands around his neck!" The man stood up and grabbed the blond teen by the arm. The boy's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on, enough coffee. We got work to do." Naruto was dragged back into the living room filled with papers.

"Let's start over. What exactly do we need?"

"Proof." the blond one said "some form of it anyways. We got to prove that he was working for the Uchiha."

The man thought about it, but couldn't think of a piece of paper or anything in fact, that had that information on it.

"We know that he worked for my father but was fired. I found those papers. Chances are that he was being paid."

"Off the record!" Itachi exclaimed "knowing my father, he was most likely keeping him on the pay roll and we'd need proof for that." They waited for each other to say something. Both realized that if that was the case, the only one who would knew anything about it, was their father. The man was too smart to write it down and leave any evidence of it.

Naruto raised one eye brow, looking at Itachi. The man quickly realized what the game was.

"What?"

"Well..."  
>"You mean I should go talk to my father?"<p>

"Is there any other way?" Itachi chuckled, shaking his head in denial, thinking that it was a bad idea.

"And what would I say?" he extended his arms "Dad, I need proof that you were paying a guy to spy on the Uzumaki enterprises because he raped Sasuke?" Naruto shrugged.

"Do you have another plan? I say we go-"

"We?!"

"God damn it, man!" the blond one swore "are we really going to go though this again?" he raged while Itachi was shaking his head. "I care about Sasuke just as much as you do. Say what you want, but I'm going." he protested. It was time to set the foot down once and for all.

The way Fugaku would react to this was unpredictable, but what other choice was there?

"Fine." Itachi agreed "I'll set it up." he scratched his head in annoyance.

"Good." Naruto answered and headed back to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish my damn coffee!"

It was only a few hours later that Itachi drove to the Uchiha estate, with Naruto following close behind with his car. They stood at the entrance a bit, trying to think about how will all of this go down and what exactly will they say.

The estate itself wasn't as big as one would expect. The house itself was modeled after old houses, but was in fact quite new and large, with a wonderful backyard, filled with decorations and beyond that a small sized lake. The lake was where the family used to have picnics and gatherings. That of course was years ago, when they were still whole. Now the lake serves no purpose what so ever except for the view.

The two stepped into the front door with Itachi surprised that his key still fit in the lock. From what he knew from his father, it wouldn't be a surprise if it were changed.

"Hmm." wondered the man, looking at the entrance where a single pair of slippers was placed.

"Looks like he's out for a walk." Said Itachi, relieving both of immediate confrontation. "Want the tour of the place?" he offered to his guest.

"A tour?"

"Well, we have time." Naruto eagerly nodded to the idea. He was curious about what kind of environment Sasuke grew up in.

They first walked down the hallway. Many pictures were hanging on the walls; of different landscapes and distant family members.

The first room to the left was the kitchen. There was definitely sight of someone living in the house, as the counters were full of tea cups, whiskey bottles and a few dirty dishes. Fugaku was a business man, so he didn't really spend a lot of time at home. No point in keeping everything tidy, besides, he lived alone. Naruto glanced at the whiskey bottles but didn't ask any questions about them. He didn't think for a second that the man could be an alcoholic in his old age, but rather it surprised him that he could still function properly.

They walked straight on. Itachi didn't feel the need to stop at every single door and explain what everything there was. It more show than tell.

The two walked upstairs and turned right, walking through the corridor. They stopped at one specific room and the man delayed to open the door at first.

"What's in here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"This..." Itachi turned the door knob slowly, then pushed the door open widely "this is...was, Sasuke's room." he added as he reached in and turned on the lights. Naruto couldn't help but take a deep breath as he scanned the room with his eyes. It had Sasuke written all over it. The bed was closest to the door, with blue bed sheets and covers that gave the impression that someone had been sleeping there not too long ago. Next was his desk, cleaned out with a few study books that he didn't need anymore, lying on top. Across from that was a big wardrobe and a medium sized TV set. Some articles of clothing were on the floor and some were thrown onto the desk chair. The walls still had posters on them, from various movies and such. In the middle was a big mirror, which Naruto couldn't help but imagine Sasuke getting dressed and looking at himself.

"Man, I haven't been in here for a long time." Itachi pointed out.

"It looks weird, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"The room. Like, somebody's been here recently."

"And what if there was?" a sudden rough voice came from behind them. They turned around and spotted the man himself. His expression looked angry, Naruto got worried but Itachi knew that it was a permanent thing.

"Itachi." said the man.

"Father."

"_Father?"_ Naruto thought. For an old man, he was as tall as his oldest son and looked well built and in shape for a man of his age.

"I see we have a guest." The man spoke, glancing at Naruto "Follow me to the main room." he added and started walking away. The two followed fast. Naruto took one quick look at Itachi and he could recognize a slightly worried face. He even noticed a small sigh coming from him, but didn't say a word.

Fugaku walked to the main room, which was actually the living room and it was much neater than the rest of the place. There were two couches placed in the middle, facing each other and in the middle a glass coffee table.

Naruto sat on the far right of the couch while Itachi placed himself on the sofa next to the couch. He wanted to sit alone. Fugaku poured a glass of whiskey into his glass from the bar, which was placed by the wall and soon joined them, setting himself down on the couch opposite of Naruto.

The teen noticed a family photo on the wall by the bar. It was placed sideways. Fugaku always promised to fix it, but never got around to it. So it stayed for years now and gathered dust.

"So..." the man took a sip from his glass "What can I do for you?" he asked with a relatively nice tone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." said the teen.

"I know who you are." Said the man, quickly glancing at Itachi then back to the teen.

"Y-you do?" the teen said nervously.

"Yes. Your hair. Bright blonde. Just like your fathers." Naruto's hair was similar to that of his father; bright blonde and such, but that was still a stretch. He could have been anyone. Maybe it was the man's way of showing that he knew everything.

"So what can I do for you?" Fugaku asked again "a business proposal?"

"Not exactly." the teen answered. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, with his hands placed on his knees. Discreetly, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm here about your son."

"My son? What about Itachi?" He looked at his eldest sitting on the sofa, supporting his head with one arm.

"No." Naruto shook his head "I mean your other son."

"Oh." Oh? Was that really all he had to say? Fugaku frowned a bit and took a sip from the glass.

"What about him? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. It's about what was done to him."

Itachi squeezed his fist that supported his head. Fugaku still had the same expression on his face.

"About nineteen years ago you bribed a man to spy on my father's company." Fugaku frowned more and drank all that was in his glass at once.

"My father found out about it and immediately fired the man."

"Hmpf." Grunted the man, as he poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"That man's name was Hatake Kakashi-"

"No."

"-And you know him." Fugaku immediately took another sip and grunted to himself as he came closer.

"You have some nerve, young man!" he cried "coming into my house and accusing my family like that!"

"I'm not accusing your family." Naruto snapped back "Just you." Fugaku frowned again and sighed.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to achieve here, but Minato and I have settled our differences long ago. I don't know why you're bringing up the past." he took another small sip "besides, what does this have to do with my son anyways?"

"Everything." Naruto answered. The man sat back down on his spot. Tension between them was rising.

"Everything isn't a valid answer." he said "Just what connection do you have with my son anyways? Does he owe you money?" Fugaku made a face that consisted of irritation, confusion and sarcasm. It wasn't mature for his age at all.

"I'm his lover." Naruto answered right then and there. His heart let our a large beat and it felt like a bomb had exploded inside of him. He didn't know what the man would do and neither did Itachi, who intensely watched the two of them, shifting his eyes from one person to another.

It was quiet, way too quiet. Naruto's insides were burning, his hands still. Fugaku's eyes trembled with anger, but his face remained calm. He stood up quickly and splashed the whiskey into Naruto's face. The boy did not move or say anything. He kept staring at the man and not moving a muscle.

"Get out of my house, you...you demon." the man said exhausted. It was clear that he was suppressing all his rage but the teen was prepared to handle anything, even if the next thing that flies at him would be the a solid whiskey glass.

"Demon, huh?" Naruto looked at his feet for a moment and then back at the man, who was at a loss for words.

"Say what you want, but I'm human too, the same as Sasuke." he paused for a second "your son." he continued to speak, now he was angry as well.

"You hate what you don't understand. So typical. So much for the honorable Uchiha." he chuckled. Fugaku was burning with anger, yet still trying to keep his cool. His face has gotten red and his fist was squeezing the glass.

"Are you going to let him speak to me that way?!" he shouted at Itachi, who was still looking at them.

"Yes." he answered cold heartedly.

"W-Wha-" the man was lost.

"Because you do not listen." Itachi explained "Kakashi Hatake hurt both Sasuke and Naruto. Yet you don't care. You care more about your honor than your family." Fugaku knew that there was no point in continuing to lie that he didn't know Kakashi and his past. It was all coming back to bite him. He shook his head in denial, somehow still thinking he can get away with it.

"Sasuke..." he hardly spat out his son's name "is a grown man. I'm sure he can take care of his own difficulties." Naruto looked at the man angrily while Itachi shook his head. He couldn't believe that this was his own father.

Naruto stood up.

"You're really going to play this game, aren't you?" he asked the man directly.

"What game?" the man snared.

"The one where you pretend that you don't give a shit about Sasuke. Where you do and say anything you can, just to show like you don't care, so you won't be viewed as weak and I think that's really sad."

Naruto turned around and made a step towards the exit. He was hoping that the man would stop him. He wanted the man to stop him, with little faith that he still had for the man. He wanted to believe that he wasn't so rotten as he viewed him. A man so stubbornly stuck in the past, he cannot accept anything he does not understand.

"It's not like that." The man defended himself, trying to still have some kind of pride to himself. But it was too late for that. Naruto could see right through him.

"It's not?" The teen tilted his head to the side "You're afraid." he said to him, staring at his eyes and knowing that now his words were piercing the man "You're afraid of what people might think. The son of the great Uchiha, likes the same gender. Instead of standing by his side and proving how much he means to you, instead of hiding it, you'd truly be a great man." Fugaku stood speechless, not being able to reply. He didn't know what to say.

"Hiding it?" he finally said, searching for some proof of it within the boy.

"His room." Naruto pointed out "how does a room that no one has been living in it stay so clean for a full year, when everything else here is a mess?" Naruto glanced at Itachi for a moment, who still hasn't said a thing "You've been staying in it. You miss your son, but you're too close minded to accept him for who he is. You live in denial, a fantasy where your son is everything that you could possibly dream of being. There's no pride in that, only shame." The man moved to the bar and poured himself another glass and drank it nervously. Naruto was reading him like a book and he was starting to sweat.

"I-I do care about him!" the man cried out "no matter what, he is still an Uchiha, but...his ways of living-"

"He lives the life he wants to." Naruto cut him off "He didn't chose it. Only embraced it."

"I don't understand. Why...why are you so caught up in all this?" the man questioned the teen "what's it to you?"

"It's because I love Sasuke more than anything else in this world." he turned around to face the man and said with determination in his voice and meant every word of it "and I will destroy anyone who dares to harm him."

"Kakashi..." Fugaku mumbled. Naruto nodded.

Silence filled the room. It was dead quiet. So much so, that the arms on the nearby clock, seemed to echo through the whole room. The old man took another sip from his glass and swallowed hard, the cold sweat from his forehead slowly dripping down.

"Kakashi..." he repeated, staring into his own reflection from the glass. "I payed him, to spy on your fathers company." he finally admitted. Naruto stared at him. "Something went wrong. A change of heart or something. He backed out at the last moment but he was caught. In order to protect my own company and myself, I denied everything. He was left jobless and broke from all the lawsuits against him. I wanted to forget the whole thing, but he wouldn't." it was all coming out from him. A confession and he seemed to be disgusted with himself. "One night we had an argument. I wouldn't pay up. Why should I? He wasn't working for me anymore. That night, I don't know what might have cause it."

"The accident." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes." the man agreed "I felt guilty." He shook his head in shame.

The man's eyes were trembling, but his face, remained emotionless. It seemed as if he was about to cry. A sudden change of heart and he was breaking.

Naruto reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out, grabbing it with his lips.

"If you want to smoke, go outside." Said Itachi. The teen looked at him for a moment, then nodded. He stepped through the glass balcony gates and closed it behind him. The shutters were down, so it was very hard to see what was going on inside. Not that he wanted to know. This conversation was farm from over and he could see that the man needed some time. Maybe he was about to change his perspective.

Itachi sat in his sofa chair, thinking to himself while the old man Fugaku paced around the room. He walked back to the table with his whiskey glass.

"I think it's time, to say what you have to." Said the son. The man wiped the sweat from around his mouth.

"Kakashi." he began to say "after the accident, he had lost everything. I helped him rebuild a part of his life, as I felt guilty about it. When he got a job as a teacher at Konoha high, I took the opportunity and...hired him."

"Hired him?" Itachi was surprised. Kakashi used to be his teacher as well, but he acted normally.

"Yes." Fugaku took a sip from his glass again and looked at the glass balcony window to see if Naruto was still outside. He was turned the other way, smoking. The man took a deep breath and continued.

"I hired him to protect Sasuke." he said. Itachi's eyes widened. A man who was just moments ago refusing to even say his son's name, was paying a man to protect him? It looked like Naruto was right and he did really care for him, in his own way.

"What do you mean, protect?" Itachi's voice got a bit rougher but he still kept his cool, sitting in his chair, arm supporting his chin.

"Since Sasuke is..." he stopped in the middle of the sentence, having difficulties to continue.

"Gay." Itachi helped.

"Gay." Fugaku nodded, still finding it hard to accept "I couldn't accept it and I still find it difficult to. I must admit, I was ashamed, but also worried. I know what kids are like today. If anyone were to find out, someone could have hurt him. No matter what, he's still an Uchiha." Noble words, but how many of them were true, even he himself didn't know.

"I was paying Kakashi to keep an eye on him, to make sure if it were ever found out, that he should take care of it." The man nodded to himself, for a moment; proudly

"So there is no way, that Kakashi would be the one to hurt Sasuke." Fugaku stood up, with the little bit of booze left in his glass, he was going to get another round. Drowning his problems.

"But Kakashi did hurt Sasuke and Naruto just the same."

"And what did he do, pray tell?" there was still doubt in his voice.

Itachi closed his eyes and squeezed his fist hard as he did not want to say it out loud. He cleared his throat and breathed in.

"Sasuke...was raped."

If something is bad, many people don't want to say it out loud, because they think that would make it true. No matter how hard they try to deny that fact, it always proves to be the other way around.

Fugaku stood motionless as he felt like something had just snapped in his brain. His hands became cold like death and his grip loosened, dropping the glass onto the glass table, shattering it. His mouth was opened and some sweat dropped from his brow. He wanted to say something, but no word would come out of his mouth. Taking a step back, he fell into a sitting position back on the couch.

Itachi was furious and yet worried when he saw his old man like that.

"W-what?" he spat out, out of breath, looking at Itachi.

"It's true." Itachi hardly said. He had the feeling like there was something stuck in his throat. He had to remain calm.

The old man supported his head with his hands placed on his knees.

"No...no it can't be." Denying it was the easiest way and yet it hit man hard. Naruto heard it all. The table breaking and so on. He knew that he should wait for a bit longer. Itachi felt the need to push it over the edge and see how far it would really go.

"I'm afraid it is. You paid him to protect others from harming Sasuke, but you never paid for him not to hurt Sasuke on his own. Now he's taking revenge on your son and my little brother." That broke the man.

"My-my boy..." he stuttered "No...nooo!" he let out a few yells, covering his face as he let out a few tears.

As harsh as he appeared at first, his pride was gone and all that he felt was sadness and shame. Partially it was his fault for never thinking that the man who's life was ruined, would be out to take revenge. If he couldn't get to him, he'd get to Sasuke. It was the perfect leverage. Kakashi knew from the beginning and used it just at the right moment. A rotten way of taking revenge.

It took sometime and the man calmed himself down a bit. Naruto entered the house again and sat back on the couch, still wet of whiskey that has been splashed into his face. Itachi returned from the kitchen with herbal tea for his father and a fresh clean towel for Naruto. They all sat quietly, each waiting for another person to say something. Naruto knew well what happened and he heard the man break, but didn't pursue it; the guilt and shame he felt were enough of a punishment for now.

"Naruto." The man finally spoke, grabbing the attention of his son and guest, who were both lost in their own thoughts "I'm...sorry." he said to him, looking into the boy's eyes.

"W-" Naruto was cut off.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I...I was angry and it caught me by surprise. To be honest, I don't understand your way of life."

"You mean loving another man?" Fugaku closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes." answered the man with a slight delay "I want Sasuke to be happy and I could never have imagined him being happy with another man. I thought he was doing it to spite me but now..."

Naruto sat on the edge of the couch, so he could be closer to the man.

"Listen." the teen began to say "I never knew my father or my mother, but if they hated me for any reason, I would do anything I can to make things work. How my parents would feel about it, I'll never know but I can truly admit that I love Sasuke. We both make each other happy and we're there for each other. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't be sitting here now, trying to reason with you." Fugaku was only nodding and Itachi was quiet like before "What was done to him...to us, is terrible and I want to do everything I can to see that it never happens again, to anyone. This needs to stop. Now, if you really care for Sasuke, accept him for who he is, love him and help us to stop this."

"Yes." the man mumbled to himself "I will need sometime to gather my thoughts."

Naruto sighed with relief. His eldest son got a new opinion on his father, maybe it wasn't a mistake that they've come here after all.

Naruto reached into his inner pocket and took out a small photo and offered it to Fugaku.

"Take it." he said. On the photo was Sasuke. It was the most recent one, taken about a week before everything started to happen.

The man took the photo and stared at it, then traced it with his fingers. Sasuke was smiling and he looked happy. His eyes began to tremble once more, but this time, he controlled himself.

"Do it for him." Naruto added.

"_Sasuke...you've grown and you look so beautiful..."_ the man thought to himself. Placing the cup of tea on the floor he lighted a cigarette.

"What do you need?" he asked them, blowing the smoke from his mouth. "ask me anything."


	9. Chapter 9

People have often said that the truth will set you free, but sometimes it makes everything else that much worse, even more so, when you find out how deep the rabbit hole really goes and everything that was buried underneath. You enter a state of light shock, where everything that you thought you knew about a person disappears and you start questioning everything about them. Fugaku was past the point of lying. To himself and to others. The face of relief that appeared on his face when everything got out was something that he had been waiting for a long time.

Now all that was left was to fix the damage done to the people involved. But some people didn't want to be helped. They were past that point and their primary goal was destruction. It was time to set things right.

Naruto tried to catch his breath as he stood in front of the door. He knocked on it rapidly.

"Shit! I can't believe I was'out of range'. I'm so changing phone providers!" It wasn't exactly his fault that the calls couldn't connect, but despite that he blamed himself.

He knocked a few more times.

"Come on, Sasuke! Open the door!" His wish was granted and the door of the apartment slowly opened.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke stuttered as he stared at the sweating teen. His words were cut off as the blond boy jumped forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sasuke!" the boy cried as he kept squeezing him. He had missed the feeling more than anything and could hardly contain his happiness.

The raven haired boy hugged back for a moment. It felt strange, his heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto..." but then he remembered. It didn't feel right; he pushed the boy away.

"Hm?" Naruto felt confused but he was still half smiling, staring at his love. He quickly realized what the problem was and why Sasuke might have been angry. "Oh, sorry." he said scratching his head "My phone went out of range and none of the calls would connect from this far." It was the truth but in that moment if sounded like the biggest lie ever. A loud smack was heard as Sasuke slapped Naruto across the face. It wasn't a light one to make him seem like an idiot, it was with all his might to get him to know he was the biggest moron there was.

"Sas-"

"Shut up!" the boy yelled in anger, his face turning slightly red.

"How fucking dare you?" he continued to talk, his voice shaking

"How fucking dare you just show your face here, after all that!" he moved his arms and it looked like he was about to hit him again. Naruto was holding his left cheek with his hand, confused. At this point all he could do was listen.

"Do you even know how many times I've called you? How many times I couldn't fall asleep because I thought that you'd come home at any moment? I never knew where you were. Do you even know how much that hurts?!" his stare was breathtaking, that of anger and hurt.

"I..."

"Where were you?! You couldn't leave a fucking note?"

"It all happened so fast." he tried explaining "I didn't know what to do at the time. I wanted to find a way to take revenge so I went to-"

"Revenge?!" the boy shoved him backwards a bit "For what, for me?"

"Y-yeah!"

"I don't want revenge!" he yelled and this time, he was sure that at least one neighbor heard him. He looked away, unable to keep eye contact. "I don't want revenge." he repeated "All I wanted was you. Here, with me." Naruto took a step closer in order to hug the boy, but got quickly shoved backwards again. "Get out!" he shouted.

"W-What?" Naruto was puzzled.

"I could have been dead and you wouldn't know shit!" Naruto never thought about it before, but he was right. He was so focused on revenge he never once thought about it. Suddenly Jiraiya's words made more sense.

"Get out." Sasuke repeated as he trembled not even wanting to look at Naruto. When he wouldn't move, he shoved him again, the boy didn't resist. He was pushed back into the hallway as the door smacked shut.

Stunned for a moment, he stood in silence. He thought about letting himself in, seeing how he had the key, but that wouldn't have been a good idea. Sasuke needed time, that much was obvious and Naruto needed to do what was right, no matter what.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of a different door. One that had a big number four on it; a place on Konoha Avenue. The small name tag on top of the doorbell read 'Hatake'. With dedication, he extended his hand, and rang the doorbell. It took only a few seconds, enough for him to take a few deep breaths and think about exactly what he's going to say, that the door opened and the wicked man was standing before him casually.

"Yes?" the man said, looking at the blond teen, like he was expecting him, like he could read his mind but was mocking him for the sheer fun of it.

"You..." Naruto started to say "you ruined everything!" he cried out. Before the man had time to react, Naruto was already inside the man's apartment, holding him by the shirt and pressing him against the wall.

"Because of you...because of you we had to suffer so much!" with angry eyes he stared at him. Sure, thoughts of punching the man senselessly had occurred to him, but deep inside he knew he wouldn't be a match for him.

"Why'd you do it, you bastard? Why?!" Kakashi took Naruto's roars well, for he hasn't even moved before now. He grabbed the teen's arm and twisted it. The boy had no choice but let go or he was in danger of having his wrist broken and he knew the man was capable of doing it.

With one leg, Kakashi closed his apartment door, no need to gain the attention of neighbors. After shoving the teen away, he walked into the living room, where he turned off the TV; throwing the remote onto the sofa.

"You want to know why?" the man said, facing Naruto, who was now standing a foot step or two away from him, with his fists clenched.

"Because I could." The teen's eyes trembled as he grit his teeth. He expected the kind of answer, after all, his opinion of the man was that of a monster. "because I wanted to." Kakashi continued.

"Because of Fugaku Uchiha, right?" The man snorted at that question.

"And what if it is because of him?" he questioned back.

"This has nothing to do with Sasuke or me, so why get us involved?"

"Revenge!" the man cried out and squeezed his own fists in anger. Had Naruto just struck a nerve? If so, he felt a bit of pride in that.

"They took everything from me! Everything!"

"You could have declined the offer, but you didn't."

That was the part that made the man laugh. It was like an unfunny joke that Naruto was no apart of. Yet.

"Is that what Fugaku told you, huh?" he continued to chuckle. "Yes. I was bribed." he continued and flapped his arms. It didn't feel like he just admitted a deep secret. "because of your father." he pointed a finger at the blond one.

"That's a lie!" he yelled at the man. "You were in the position of taking charge of my fathers company, he trusted you!" There it was, the man's laugh again.

"Ah, yes. Jiraiya told you that bit too, did he?" Naruto didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes. What you don't know is that my position wasn't permanent. I was never trusted. I lacked 'team work' as Minato put it. I was on the verge of getting sacked."

"You could have just gotten another job."

"You think it's that easy? It's not!" he cried "It would have taken months if not longer and I couldn't wait that long."

"Rin..."

"So you know about that too..." Kakashi took a beer can from the table and took a long sip, then stared at it.

"She was pregnant and it wasn't going well."

That was the bit of information that Naruto didn't know and Fugaku never mentioned it. Right then he thought what else the man left out of his confession.

"Fugaku offered me a deal and I took it. After that, it all went to shit."

"The accident." Right there Naruto caught a glimpse of sadness in the man, something he didn't think he would ever witness.

"A driver cut me off...I lost control and...boom..." he shrugged. It must have been painful to remember that moment as the can in his hand was getting lightly crushed. Still, he played it off like it was nothing.

"Your father didn't do anything. I don't blame him, I did betray him after all. But Fugaku..."

Just a few hours earlier Fugaku had had his confession and he told the story. He felt guilty of bribing Kakashi, even if the man did accept the bribe of his own free will. The accident was brutal, the gray haired man got away with only a few bruises and a broken arm but Rin, his wife, his pregnant wife, wasn't so lucky. The crash not only put her in a coma but also caused a miscarriage, losing their child. Fugaku did the best he could to get her in intensive care, but that's all he could do or wanted to do.

"It was a boy." Kakashi said and looked at Naruto "I didn't see the car coming because I was angry. At Minato, at Fugaku, at myself." he took a sip from his beer. "After that I got a shitty teachers job. Because I knew how to deal with people, Fugaku thought it was perfect."

"Because of what happened to your son, you figured to get even with Fugaku by harming Sasuke?" Kakashi nodded with a grin, he seemed almost proud.

"He hired me to 'protect' Sasuke. Can you believe it?"

The boy stared at him, gritting his teeth.

"Then what was I?"

"Oh. Collateral damage." he brought the can back to his mouth but it suddenly flew across the room as Naruto slapped it out of the man's hand.

"You disgusting bastard!" Kakashi stood calm, looking at the boy. To him he wasn't more than just a puppy.

"So, now I told you everything. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll...I'll..." the words wouldn't come out. Maybe it was because he had no words. Just when he wanted to tell the man his so called secret, to gain a leverage, the man beat him to it and admitted everything. What now?

"I'll expose you!"

"To whom? The media?" then he shoved the teen away from him "and tell them what exactly?"

"I'll tell them how you hurt Sasuke! How you blackmailed both of us!"

"And where is your proof?"

For one reason or another everything went silent in that moment. The cars outside suddenly made no noise. The clock's hands were silent as the night but the beating of the boy's heart, was as loud as ever. It was the one piece of the puzzle that he didn't think of all this time. He had no proof. Even if Sasuke would admit it publicly, he had no evidence and even the bruises on the blond teen have disappeared by now. Naruto grabbed his own neck, like he was trying to feel if it still hurt. He felt no pain.

Kakashi moved to his desk and from the drawer took out a photo. He threw it to Naruto, who caught it instantly, driving him out from his trance.

"Remember this?" the man said. It was the picture of the two boys, kissing in front of the school gates. "I have all the proof I need to do as much damage as I wish. Where's your proof?"

"I don't have any." Naruto admitted to himself.

"I want this to stop." the blond teen said.

"Oh no." the man said back, walking closer to the boy "it won't stop. I won't let it."

"Please." Naruto said quietly as he stared forward but his vision not focusing on anything specific.

"What was that?" Kakashi said sarcastically, pretending he didn't hear the boy "My my, how the might have fallen. You come in here like a rapid dog, but you turned out to be just a sheep in wolves clothing." he mocked him and enjoyed every moment of it. Naruto dropped the photograph onto the floor and slowly turned around, heading for the hallway. He closed the apartment door behind him and walked a bit further before he stopped in place.

"I failed..." he thought as he crumbled to the floor. He was on his knees, pressed against the wall as he couldn't do anything but silently weep.

"_So that's how it is, eh?"_ Shikamaru said over the phone. He sighed a little.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. It was a really weird time for him. He needed rest and over thinking everything wasn't helping him at all. The fact that Naruto came back out of the blue, appearing like a ghost, shook him up pretty bad. As much as he was glad to see him, a large part wasn't glad at all. That was the part that hated him, that felt betrayed and abandoned.

"I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't stand there and pretend that everything is alright, you know?"

"_You did what you thought was right."_

"So I did the right thing then?" Shikamaru didn't answer that. He probably didn't know what to say. At least that's what Sasuke told himself.

"_So what are you planning to do now?"_

"I don't know." Sasuke laid onto his bad and was staring at the ceiling. "How much of it did you hear anyways?" he continued.

"_Pretty much all of it. You two weren't exactly chatting quietly."_

"Yeah." Shikamaru had heard everything. From the moment Naruto started continuously knocking on the door, to when Sasuke slammed it shut. It was an awkward moment when he came out of the bathroom and the raven haired boy remembered that he had a guest. Sasuke did take up on Shikamaru's offer and the boy didn't seem to mind either, as long as it was after 9 in the morning. Shikamaru did most the talking, but if the topic was right, Sasuke would take the lead, not even noticing and getting deep into it. His friend was a great listener too, never once making excuses that he had to run off somewhere or that somebody was on the other line. He always gave Sasuke his full attention, at times even calling by himself to see how he was doing.

It was Tuesday evening when Shikamaru broke out the question.

_"There's a festival starting tomorrow night at the old shrine in upper Konoha. You want to go?"_

"Festival?" Sasuke asked curiously "the two of us?"

_"Why not? Should be nice, I'm a sucker for great food and you could use the outdoors."_ Sasuke chuckled a bit and smiled on that thought.

"Hmm..." he thought about it for a moment. The truth was that he really wanted to go as he never attended one before, but he was also worried.

_"You worried that Naruto would be there?"_

"Well...I mean..." he took the words right out of his mouth. They shouldn't see each other for a while, the confrontation was a bit all too sudden.

_"Don't worry." _Shikamaru comforted the teen _"He won't be there."_

"How can you be so sure?"

_"He wouldn't attend these things alone. If he'd knew you'd be there then yeah, he would show up."_

"So we don't say anything to him?"

_"Well."_ Shikamaru paused. Sasuke could hear the rhythmic pattern of the boy's fingers on the desk _"I think you two just need a break. So, I won't tell him anything, and I have no doubts that you'll do the same."_

"Alright." Sasuke finally agreed "I'll go."

_"Great!"_ Shikamaru cried _"then I'll pick you up tomorrow."_

They talked for a bit more and after that Sasuke made an excuse, saying he needed to go to the store before it closes. After they said their goodbyes and hung up, the boy stared at his phone.

"A festival, huh?" he said to himself and looked up to the ceiling light. He smiled from the edge of his mouth.

It was the next day that Sasuke waited for the evening to come and finally it did. Dressed in a warm jacket with a beige colored scarf, he waited for Shikamaru at the entrance of his apartment building. It only took a short cigarette break before the teen arrived.

"Yo!" he greeted the raven haired boy "Been waiting long?"

"Nah, right on time." the two shook hands and went on their way.

Winter was on it's way and it showed as well, but they were lucky, there was no strong cold wind that evening and with their warm clothes they practically didn't notice the weather at all. In upper Konoha by the shrine, various stands were put up and people walked among them. The smell of warm snacks was in the air. A lot of them had sweet smells and tastes. Shikamaru helped himself to a few warm chestnuts from the small bag, Sasuke just drank lemon tea. The place was well lit with various colored lights, giving it an almost magic atmosphere. A lot of couples were there too, easily noticed by them holding hands with each other. It was something Sasuke perhaps secretly wanted but would never express it fully. In a way he felt jealous a bit, as he always looked away at the sight of a young pair.

He found out a lot of things that night, about Shikamaru, about himself as well. Showing affection and any kind of warm emotion wasn't really his thing. He had pride but lacked self confidence. That much was sure to him. Shikamaru was just easy going, not worried for a second when others gave them questionable looks; just two guys at a winter festival.

Time flies when you're having fun. Shikamaru looked at his phone, noticing that it was almost 11.

"Come on." he said to Sasuke and lightly pulled his jacket sleeve.

"Huh? Where?"

"I want to show you something." Sasuke followed quietly as the teen led him just a bit away from the shrine and all the stands, to the viewpoint from where you could see the entire city bellow.

"Whoa." The raven haired boy glanced down at the streets. Thousands of lights shined and in a matter of seconds, most of them turned off.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just watch." Shikamaru pointed at the sky. It was a night with the clear sky and the stars shined like diamonds and there were so many of them. The teen looked at his phone again. It was now exactly 11pm. Somewhere from the center of town flew from the ground up into the air and exploded. Fireworks. Different colors, different sizes, exploding into different shapes, not knowing what was coming next.

Sasuke stared at them with a slightly opened mouth. It was beautiful. Right there, he felt something. The cold feelings inside of him were gone and now replaced with a certain warmness that felt like it would stay for a while. Shikamaru watched the boy and smiled. It felt good, it really did. Sasuke turned to his friend, his face red and a loss for words. He was trying to form a sentence but Shikamaru beat him to it.

"No need to say anything." he grinned and lightly jabbed Sasuke in the arm "I just thought you'd enjoy it." Sasuke chucked.

"Thank you." he said "it's beautiful."

"I know." the boy replied and leaned on the fence with his back. There was a moment of silence between them, and the only thing they could hear was the sound of fireworks in the distance still going on.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. It took a moment but Sasuke answered.

"Yeah." he said it like he was surprised himself. Inside him, his heart beat ran wild.

"You still love him." he didn't ask. He didn't need to.

"Yeah." the teen nodded lightly.

"Yeah." Shikamaru grinned and from his pants pocket took a pack of cigs and lighted one, took a few drags and then handed it to Sasuke "Just like I thought." he continued. He got a curious look in return as the raven haired teen took the cigarette.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." he looked up to the sky "you two are made for each other. Your personalities aren't exactly the same but it clicks, you know? You can be angry and feel hate and disappointment but in the end you can still kiss his lips and work it out."

"How poetic." Sasuke smiled from the edge of his mouth.

"Am I wrong?" There was a hesitation in the boy's answer.

"I guess not."

"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love." Now this was poetic.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, alright?"

"Sure." The boy nodded and Shikamaru took a short deep breath.

"When I met Naruto, he was a goof ball. He was loud and hyperactive. But then at times-" he looked at Sasuke "He was angry. He was sad. He was alone. He hid all that behind a wall of laughter and smiles. He fooled others but he didn't fool me, even when I was ignorant and tried to ignore it, I could always see past it. For a long time, he was the only friend he had." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and looked up at the sky again "Then he met you."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. First time I saw you, I knew you felt the same only you didn't hide it behind a smile. You threw on a poker face and tried to ignore it and then it was obvious."

"W-What was?" his mind drew a blank, but the answer was so obvious.

"That you two would be together." Shikamaru grinned and slightly shook his head "man, the way he talked about you. It almost gave me an impression that you were some sort of superhero. He must have told the same things about four or five times in one day. He made me promise I'd never tell you. Oh well, to late now, isn't it?" he laughed-

Sasuke remained quiet.

"He talks in his sleep and and he really likes tomatoes and he exercises frequently." Shikamaru was mimicked Naruto's way of talking and laughed afterwards as Sasuke blushed.

"He can be stupid at times, I won't deny that, but his heart is in the right place, you know? When he left...I didn't know about it. If I'd known before I would have gladly helped to sort out the situation." The boy stepped closer to Sasuke and looked in his eyes "But because he did, never telling anyone, not even knowing what he'll do when he got there, shows how much he cared. Believe me when I say-" He nodded staring at Sasuke and the boy staring back "He'd die for you and gladly switched places just so you wouldn't get hurt. You've got me to talk to, but he...he doesn't have anyone now and I know for a fact that he'd give anything for you to forgive him. Remember, forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future."

Sasuke's grip loosened and the cigarette fell from his hand. His eyes began to tremble, he used his hand to cover his face, keeping quiet, trying not to start crying. He didn't want to. He always felt embarrassed to do so and now, he felt like a monster.

"Ah, shit..." Shikamaru looked to the side. Hating himself for having to say all that, but he really felt like it needed to be said. He moved Sasuke's hand out of the way, showing that there was no need for him to feel any shame. After that, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the teen. It's not something he normally did, but it showed that Sasuke really needed it at that moment more than ever. It took a good few seconds before Sasuke lightly put his hands around Shikamaru. It was awkward but it felt so good. It felt good to finally be held by someone. To feel the warmth of another human being and in that moment making him realize he wasn't all alone and not all was lost.

"T-Thank you." the raven haired teen said quietly. Just as Shikamaru was about to pull away, Sasuke's grip hardened.

"Please. Just a bit longer." Shikamaru didn't say anything but instead granted the teen's wish.

The fireworks in the distance stopped shining and it got quiet.

"By the way." Sasuke said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you smoke?"

The two of them laughed as the heavy mood, lifted and they both felt releaved.

For you I'd walk a mile, but for a friend I'd walk a thousand more. Shikamaru was a true friend if there ever was any. He did not stand by and merely watch his friends suffer. Instead he stood by them and did what he could to help them out. He put his laziness aside and instead used his intelligence. He was kind and loyal. His friends, like his family; precious and priceless. As long as you didn't wake him before 8am.

He was determined to help out Sasuke and Naruto. He was a man with a mission, at least that's what he felt like whene walking through the streets of Konoha at 8.30 a few days later, making his way down Leaf Street and stopping at the house numbered 1312. He went past the steel gates and made his way upstairs and knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer. He knocked again, this time a bit harder. The sound of the knocking echoed around the neighborhood. He looked left and right just to see if anyone was looking or if he might have woken anyone up. The place was a ghost town. Since it was the winter holidays, there was no school. Rarely did anyone stay at home for the holidays in this place.

As he had no luck with the knocking, he rang the bell a total of three times.

"Don't tell me you're still sleeping." he said to himself and grabbed the door knob, twisting it open. To his surprise, the door wasn't locked. Feeling confused to why the door wasn't locked, he looked left and right once more then made his way in. He entered the house and closed the door behind him. Finally he was in a warmer place. At the entrance, there was no sign of shoes or slippers, so Naruto could be both in and out for all he knew.

"Naruto?" he called out to him going down the hallways of his house. He turned right into the first room, the bedroom, only to reveal that it was a complete mess. The mattress was turned around, pillows were on the floor and the posters were torn down. "What the..." he said out loud. The place looked like it was robbed.

"Naruto!" he called out but there was still no answer. Moving up the hallways he noticed a few marks on the walls. Signs of anger inflicted upon them. The kitchen was no different than the bedroom. Plates smashed, a chair overturned.

"Naruto!" he now shouted loudly. This time, a moan was heard in return. Shikamaru quickly moved his forward to the bathroom where he found what he was looking for. Turning on the lights, his eyes widened at the scene.

"Aw jesus, man!" he cried. It was Naruto, wearing nothing but his boxer underwear and his winter motorcycle boots, sitting sideways in the bathtub, with his legs dangling over the edge. There were beer cans, cigarette buds, cigarette boxes and whiskey bottles all around the floor and in the tubs with him. The sight of him was terrifying. His hair was messed up in all directions, his face slightly bruised and unshaved. The knuckled on his hands gave sight that they were bleeding before but have already started to heal. On top of all that, he was shivering.

"Ah jeez..." Shikamaru looked away for a brief moment covering his mouth and nose. It's been days since Naruto came back, and by the looks of it, he just drank and ate nothing at all.

Just then, he moved his head upwards and looked at his shocked friend.

"Shika...maru?" he spoke. His eyes looked empty and his face was pale.

"Hey." the boy moved towards Naruto, lightly slapping his cheeks "hey, you okay?" the cheeks were wet. He had been either crying or spilled whatever he drank onto himself. Shikamaru grabbed the blond one's hand and helped him out of the tub, carefully avoiding the broken whiskey bottles. The teen was mumbling something but he couldn't understand him.

Slowly he walked him to the other bathroom, to the shower, where he turned on the cold water and pushed him in.

It took a few minutes before Naruto was able to stand on his own, supporting himself with his hand on the wall. Shikamaru then turned on the hot water, so the boy wouldn't freeze or suffer a heart attack. The blond one looked down at his feet and watched the dirt get washed away from him.

"I...failed." he said quietly. Shikamaru only sighed and crossed his hands as he leaned onto the opposite wall.

"I failed, Shikamaru." he sobbed and let the water run down his face to hide any upcoming tears. "how could I've been so stupid." he punched the wall in front of him "stupid, stupid, stupid..." he repeated and kept punching, but Shikamaru grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Hey hey hey, stop that!" he said to him "hurting yourself won't solve anything." Naruto didn't answer. A few minutes under the shower cleaned him up and got him a little bit more sober but despite all that, he was still like a zombie. Shikamaru brought him some fresh clothes from the wardrobe and left Naruto to change.

A moment later he finally came out and by the looks of things it seemed that he had calmed down.

"When did you last eat?"

"I don't remember...yesterday I think." The blond teen scratched his head. Shikamaru didn't know if the expression on Naruto's face was embarrassment or not. He remembered what all he did by now, there was no doubt about that. The boy grabbed Naruto's shirt sleeve and dragged him into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet to find the supply of different flavored ramen.

"I should have expected that..."

"I don't want any ramen." Naruto protested.

"Well you don't have anything else." Shikamaru replied pointing at the cabinet. He put water to boil and then sat down at the table across from Naruto.

"We need to talk about this."

The blond one didn't reply.

"I already know everything."

"Sasuke told you?"

"Well I overheard a lot when you came around the other day, showing up from nowhere." He only nodded.

"Where were you anyways? What the fuck got into you, just leaving like that?"

"I went to see Fugaku." Now he lowered his head "Sasuke's father."

Shikamaru jerked his head backwards in surprise "Wow..." he replied "seriously? Did it work?"

"Well..." he sighed "he stopped being a bigot about it, but..."

"But?"

"Everything he told me is practically useless."

"Useless? Useless how?" Shikamaru listened carefully, maybe there was a way he really can do something and end this once and for all. Naruto scratched his unshaved face trying to find the correct words.

"After I left Sasuke's place, I went to see Kakashi. I...confronted him with the stuff I found out about him. About his past."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." he shrugged "I said that I'll expose him. He said I had no real evidence to support my claim. Or evidence that he really did do anything to Sasuke. At the time, when I left, I didn't really think of that. In the long run, I guess I was just running away really..."

Shikamaru didn't want to admit it, but he agreed with what Naruto said. He didn't have any proof. Without it, they couldn't go to court and get the bastard behind bars. Naruto on his own wasn't a real threat to Kakashi, no matter what he knew. On his own anyways.

"Wait!" Shikamaru cried, Naruto raising his head. "You said Sasuke's father told you all of this, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So maybe he's can get through to Kakashi if you couldn't."

The blond one remained quiet, thinking it all over, detail by detail. Fugaku hired Kakashi and that's how all of this got started. If there's anyone that could get a bit of levrege it was him.

"You're right." he mumbled "but what do we do?"

"Call him." Shikamaru spreaded his hands.

"I don't have his number." he shook his head "we can call Itachi though, his brother."

"Alright." the boy nodded. They were onto something and he wanted to get it done fast, before anymore damage could be done by just waiting.

"Where's your phone?"

Naruto tapped the pockets of his pants but it wasn't there.

"I don't know." he answered. It seemed that he was still reluctant to make a call. Maybe he was angry at himself, or just too ashamed to admit that he needed others to do what was trusted upon him.

"I'll go look for it." Shikamaru stood up and turned off the oven warming the water for the ramen. Heading into the torn apart bedroom, he lifted the mattress, moved the pillows and finally he found the phone on the floor. He brought it back to the kitchen, where Naruto already helped himself to the ramen.

"Call him." he placed the phone in front of him on the table.

Naruto hesitated at first, almost wanting to finish the ramen first before making the call. He grabbed the phone, searched the number and started at it for a good few seconds.

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No." he replied immediately. "No, I'll do it. It's just..."

"It's hard I know, but the longer we wait, the worse it can get." The blond boy bit his lower lip and pressed the green call button. Taking a deep breath, he waited for a response.

_"Naruto."_ said the voice on the other end.

"Itachi..." He looked at Shikamaru, who just nodded, pushing him to do what's right.

_"Hello?"_ Itachi tested the connection due to Naruto's silence.

"I...need your help, Itachi."

_"What is it?"_

"The whole Kakashi thing...it didn't work. He said we had no real evidence to support our claims. He wouldn't bite."

Naruto heard Itachi swear on the other end, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

_"I'm coming over."_ the line went dead. Naruto lowered his phone, looking at the screen.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.

"He said, he's coming over."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not if he tried to punch me again."

The teen blinked rapidly a few times "He punched you?"

"It's a long story."

A dreaded hour and a half later, the front door of Naruto's house opened widely and Itachi walking in, not even stopping to take off his shoes. At first he turned to Naruto's room, seeing it torn apart like that made him wonder what had happened.

Shikamaru poked his head from the kitchen to see the man standing in the hallway. He noticed him.

"You...Who are you?"

"Uh, Shikamaru. A friend." Itachi made his way to the kitchen and seeing Naruto leaning onto the table, sleeping.

"Hey!" he raised his voice, waking him up. "I can't trust you to do anything, can I?"

Naruto came to his senses, staring at the man. His eyes avoided eye contact. In that moment he felt inferior to the man.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled "I tried, but..."

"Not hard enough it seems."

"Hey-" Shikamaru jumped in "ease up on him will you? He didn't have it easy either."

Itachi looked at the boy then at the sink where there were empty beer cans and bottles.

"Oh yeah, drawning yourself in booze. Just like my father." He crossed his arms "I didn't think you'd be so pathetic."

Naruto didn't answer. He took the insult. It was accurate.

"What do we do now?"

"You, do nothing. Everything is being taken care of right now."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"What do you mean by that?"

There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept them, things we don't want to know but have to learn and people we can't live without but have to let go.

Sasuke laid on his bed listening to the raindrops outside. It was so peaceful, so calming. He didn't want to fall asleep, he was afraid he'd wake up and the moment would be gone. He had decided to enjoy every minute of it. To unplug himself from the rest of the world and think of a peaceful place to lock himself into and if possible, stay there forever.

There came a light knock on the door. It wasn't forceful but determined enough to gain his attention. He walked to the door and opened it, not knowing who was on the other side.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing a man standing at his doorstep. Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped just a it.

"Hello, Sasuke." Fugaku Uchiha, his father, was standing in front of him. His expression wasn't angry or annoyed like usual. It felt different. The way he was staring at the boy created a slightly uneasy moment.

"F...father." the boy mumbled.

"Yes." the man answered and nodded. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Y...yes, yes of course." the boy moved out of the way and the man stepped in, making sure to take off his shoes once inside.

He followed Sasuke to his room; it was clean and welcoming.

"Please, sit." he offered the couch to his father "um, anything to drink?" he asked nervously "tea?"

"Tea sounds fine." he nodded and sat on the couch.

The boy quickly made his way to the kitchen to prepare it. As the water warmed up he leaned onto the counter, his hands shaking.

_"What is he doing here?"_ he thought to himself _"What does he want? Why is he being so god damn polite?"_

It was a first that he felt this way. Ever since the coming out, he has never been the same. He was cold, distant. It was a very difficult time, one which Sasuke sealed into the back of his brain, trying to forget it. Now it seems that the past has come back to have a talk. He tried to invission a scenario of how the conversation might go, but he was drawing a blank. The raindrops weren't so calming anymore.

The water boiled and he poured it in a cup, grabbed some tea bags and brought it to his room. Upon him entering, he noticed the man sitting on the couch, holding a framed picture in his hands. It wasn't just any picture, but the one of him and Naruto. His stomach squeezed.

"This boy..." Fugaku spoke "Naruto...you have feelings for him?"

Sasuke stepped closer and placed the plate on the coffee table in front of him.

"I...well..." The man looked up. His expression brought Sasuke back years ago. He felt like he was eight years old again, trying to lie to his father that he wasn't the one who broke the neighbors window playing soccer.

"Yes." he said taking in his breath.

Fugaku nodded.

"He came to see me, this boy."

"He did what?!" Sasuke cried.

"He was very determined to prove that I was blind, unable to see past what I did not understand. I...threw my drink at his face and told him to get out. But none the less, he stayed, still kept trying to let me know how shallow I really was."

The man put the picture down on the table. "Please, sit."

Sasuke discretely tried to catch his breath as he sat down next to his father. He didn't sit too close. He was confused and he had every right to be.

"When your mother passed away. I was very angry. I blamed myself. Somewhere along the way I lost myself and I believed that was I was doing was right." he squeezed his fists as hard as he could "I know that the things I did, the way I behaved was wrong. You are free to believe what you will, but I thought I was right all this time. I pushed Itachi and you so far away that we all felt like strangers in a way."

"Father-" Fugaku extended his finger, wanting to finish saying what he started, though even Sasuke could see that it was tearing him apart inside.

"I tried to arrange marriage for you because I thought that in the long run it would make you happy. When you came out and said how you felt, it broke my heart..." Sasuke lowered his head and looked away from his father for a moment. Now he felt guilty once more. "I was cold to you, a monster pushing you away...and I had no right to do that. It's not what you would have wanted. Not what your mother would have wanted." he turned to his right, facing his son who was holding in all that emotion.

"I know what happened, son. I know how you got hurt." Sasuke gasped. It struck him like a needle piercing his heart. The shell he'd been building around him suddenly got a large crack in it. Fugaku extended his hands and touched Sasuke's warm cheeks, trying to get him to look at him back.

"I promise you that I won't let anyone else ever hurt you again. I took care of everything. I will be there for you."

The raven haired boy lightly sobbed, looking at his father. He was at a loss for words, his body shook uncontrollably.

"I...I don't understand." his father's palms were warm. His expression turned to a kind smile "Why...after all this time. Why?"

Fugaku turned his head to the framed picture on the coffee table.

"He let me know how wrong I really was. You two...are made for each other. The way he cares about you. The words he spoke. It made me ashamed that I could have never said them." He squeezed Sasuke's cheeks a bit tighter and took a quick deep breath.

"If you trully love this boy, then be with him. I want you to be with him. You are my son and I'll love you, no matter what."

The man fought hard to keep his emotions from bursting out, gritting his teeth behind closed lips, showing a honest smile, regretting that he didn't do any of this sooner.

"F...Father..." Sasuke's eyes were watering up and he was shaking.

"It's okay to call me dad." His arms moved to his son's torso and pulled in for a hug.

Sasuke gasped and the shell now completely broke. Tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled to stop them, his own arms grasping around his father.

"No need to fight it, boy."

"An Uchiha...doesn't cry." Sasuke mumbled sobbingly.

"It's okay, son. It's okay to cry. Grown men also cry." the teen couldn't hold it anymore, as he did in fact cry. He stopped fighting it and grabbed hold of his father tightly. This feeling of having support other than Naruto's, the feeling of having a family again was long awaited. His layed down his head into his father's lap and Fugaku patted him on the head, tears of happiness falling silently. He felt no shame in crying, only pride. He was proud at his son.

Acceptance, tolerance and forgiveness are life-altering lessons that both of them learned in that moment.

The support of the family, the kiss of your lover, a helping hand from your friends. Everyone deserves to be loved, everyone deserves happiness, everyone should be accepted. Finally, for the first time in a long time, things felt like they were going to be alright.


End file.
